Busy Days to Peaceful Nights
by Merral D'Avanos
Summary: REVISED AND UPDATED! Applejack's farm is overrun with pests, and Fluttershy's home is filled with too many critters to care for on her own. Only with the help of their best friends can they finally get their much needed rest and relaxation. Rated M for sexual content, ponies, fluttering hearts, and heavy amounts of shipping. Applejack x Rarity & Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash.
1. Chapter 1

I should note that I am not affiliated in anyway with My Little Pony or Hasbro. Please Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Busy Days

Her orchard seemed bigger and more confusing than ever before. Between wandering around every single tree searching for snakes and doubling back home to help out around the barn, Applejack felt exhausted and lost. Every tree looked the same, and a couple of times that morning, she found herself lost in the dense trees. If it wasn't for Applebloom there running ahead of her, she may have completely lost her sense of direction. She sighed as she flipped a small bushel over on the ground, her eyes scanning for something wiggly and slimy.

"You alright, sis?" The little filly asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Ah think so. Just a little tired is all."

"Ya know, if ya need more help, Ah can get my friends."

"No!" She cleared her throat. "Ah mean, no that's alright, Applebloom. Ah think we can manage just fine." She had nothing against those little fillies all full of energy and spunk, but trying to keep an eye out for snakes and keeping her other eye on those runts would leave her without any eyes. How is she supposed to get through the day without her eyes? She giggled to herself at her little joke.

"Ah think Ah found one!" Applebloom ran around a tree, chasing a white and green spotted snake through the shallow grass. "C'mere ya little wigglin' vermit!" The snake slithered around the tree a couple more times with Applebloom in tow before sliding into a gopher hole underneath the trunk. Before she could look up in time, Applebloom's face collided with the hard wood.

Applejack cringed before running over to her. "Are you alright, sis?" She asked, helping her back up on her hooves.

Applebloom rubbed her nose with her hoof and sneezed. "Ow…" She looked up at her big sister and asked, "How's my nose? Does it look alright?"

She laughed and squished the filly's hoof against her nose. "Ah ain't sure. There's somethin' on it." With a laugh, Applebloom pushed her big sis' hoof off her nose.

A voice from above them said, "I'm not expert, but I'm pretty sure that's not how you buck trees."

They both looked up, and Applebloom shouted, "Hi, Rainbow Dash!"

Dash fluttered to the ground and giggled. "Hey Apple-slice. What's up?"

"Apple-slice? That ain't my name."

"Oh sorry, I meant to say Apple-peel."

"That ain't my name neither. Did you forget my name?"

"I'm just teasing, squirt." Dash put her in an affectionate headlock and messed her mane up. "You really should be more careful, Apple-crisp."

"Ah'll try and remember that, Rainbow-crash." she replied, giving her a little hug.

"What's up, AJ?" Dash asked, "You two look like your having fun."

Applejack smiled at her friend. "Ah wish we were." She sighed, "We're lookin' for snakes."

"Snakes?" Dash asked, "Why are you looking for snakes?"

"So we could sneak em into yer bed when yer asleep." Applebloom said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? How are you going to that? Have Fluttershy sneak up on me while I'm napping in my favorite cloud? That would be the day."

Applejack took a deep breath. Her legs were tired, and just trying to keep standing made her feel ten years older. "Them darn snakes are scarin' my poor cows. Ah need to get 'em off my orchard before Ah have a stampede on my hooves."

"Yikes." Dash remembered how panicked the town was the last time they had a stampede. It wasn't pretty. "I didn't think you guys had a snake problem out here."

"We usually don't, but for some reason, we're overrun with 'em."

"That sucks." Dash said, trying to sound empathetic. "I've never had to worry about something like that. My home is nice and high up in the sky." She was no idea how envious Applejack felt at that moment. "But there was this one time when a bunch of seagulls flew through the cloud floor into my living room. I guess they thought they saw just one layer of cloud and decided to take a short cut."

"Right…" Applejack said with a blank face. "Ain't that just dandy."

On the other hoof, Applebloom seemed much more interested in the little birds and clouds story. "Did they scare yer hooves off when they flew in?" she asked.

Dash shook her head. "Of course not. No little birds could scare me. Well, ok maybe I was just a tiny bit startled. They just took me by surprise. That's all."

"Ya'll got scared, huh." Applebloom laughed, not buying the fib. She nudged the blue mares side with a smirk.

"Applebloom, quit teasin' Rainbow. Ah'm sure it wasn't that bad." Applejack said.

Dash huffed with pride, trying to conceal her obvious alarm. "Yeah. I totally had it under control. They just needed to be pointed in the right direction."

"So, where you headin' off to this mornin?" Applejack asked, pulling the brim of her hat down to shield her eyes from the approaching sun.

"I have to check on the water levels in the streams around town. If it rains too much, we might have a flood."

"That would explain the snakes."

"Well, it hasn't rained yet."

"Ah know. Ah'm just sayin. Rain ain't gonna make my snake problem any better. Ah'm sure those little vermits heard 'bout the rain comin' up. That's probably why they're all out here."

"But it rains all the time." Dash looked perplexed. "Why would the snakes decide to come out now?'

"Hay if Ah know." Applejack sounded worried more than ever. "Wish ya'll wouldn't schedule rain right now. Ya'll got no idea how much of a pain this is for me."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry AJ. There really isn't anything I can do. I wish I could stop them, but I don't really get to make the schedule."

"Don't worry 'bout it then, Ah guess." Applejack sighed heavily, and her little sister could hear her disappointment.

"I'll see what I can do." Dash tried to sound chipper to cheer her friend up. "After I finish up, I'll talk to the rest of the team."

"Oh ya'll don't need to go 'n do that for me, Rainbow." Applejack said. "It ain't nothing worth gettin' churned like butter over."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm happy to do anything for my friends." Dash put a hoof around Applebloom and pulled her against her side. She looked up at her, clearly annoyed.

"Well shucks, Rainbow." Applejack sounded much better with a bit a relief coming over her. "That's mighty kind of ya."

"No problem, AJ." Dash gave Applebloom's ear a gentle flick with her hoof.

"Hey!" Applebloom took a step away from her. "That's my ear yer flickin' missy!"

"Oh, you mean this ear?" Dash gently flickered her ear again, and Applebloom nearly growled.

"If ya'll are done with yer horsin' around, ah think we best be off to work." Applejack said, trying to hide a giggle.

"Yeah, me too." Dash agreed as she stretched the tips of her wings a few times. "I'll let you know what happens with the weather team."

"Bye, Rainbow Dash." Applebloom said, sounded like she wanted to get rid of her. "Take yer time comin' back. Ain't wanna wear ya'll out too quick."

"I'm going to miss you too, squirt." She replied, making a comical dramatic effort to sound sad. Dash put her in another head lock, giving her a noogie before taking off into the air. "See you later, AJ. Good luck with the snakes!" She disappeared over the trees out of sight.

Applejack giggled hard for a few seconds. "So, when did you 'n Rainbow get so close?"

"Ah don't know." She replied. "She's usually only like this with Scootaloo."

"Maybe she's just happy 'er something." Applejack glanced back at the rows of trees as far as she to see. "Darn…" Now she was faced with a dilemma. With more than half the day left, it seemed as if she was left with fewer options to deal with her snake problem than before. Her eyes wandered in thought as Applebloom stared menacingly at the little hole the snake had scurried into. With great reluctance and a little bit of instant regret, she said, "Applebloom, go get yer friends. See if they wanna help."

"You mean it, sis?" She asked, beaming. "You really really mean it?"

With a heavy sigh, AppleJack nodded. "Yeah."

-o0o-

Fluttershy had just taken in a family of beavers the night before on top of the rest of the animals she had housed. Somehow, their dam had collapsed. It had been an old dam, but neither she nor her little friends had ever guessed such a sturdy home would fall into the stream. If the dam had to break, now had been a good time. With rain looming in the next couple of days, Fluttershy felt strangely relieved that her little friends wouldn't be stuck in bad weather in the middle of the night. Still, it sure is pretty inconvenient.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked the father of the family. He seemed to be the most distraught and upset. "Maybe another blanket?" The little beaver shook his head. The small quilt patches they were using were nice and snug, and he was tired. His eyes and heavy little shoulders spoke more than his none existent words. The family of mice were nice enough to share their nook in the wall, but with three mice and three beavers in such a cramp space, the next few nights didn't look very pleasant.

Fluttershy felt overwhelmed by the amount of little ones she now found herself as caretaker for. The birds overcrowded their little homes, the yard outside was packed full with mammals both big and small, and she wondered if she had enough food to support such a large crowd. When she finally sat down on her couch for the first time that day, she thought about asking her friends for help. Would it be alright if she asked? Seemed like all her friends were busy these days like her. Twilight seemed to be engrossed in learning all things mechanical, Rainbow Dash was always busy either on weather patrol, playing in the sky, or napping, and Applejack was out rounding up the cows that had gotten loose after an infestation of snakes somehow made it into her barn. She had no idea what Rarity was up to, and out of everypony, she was always the busiest.

An owl slowly descended in front of her. "Oh hello there, Mr. Owl." She smiled at him and gently pat his head with her hoof. "How can I help you?" The owl motioned with his beak at the floor. "Are you hungry?" He nodded, and she walked across the room to pour a cup of bird seed in a bowl. When the rest of the animals flocked towards her, she sighed. The food wasn't going to last long at this rate, and she needed to think of something fast if she wanted to keep her guests happy. "Please slow down, Mr. Squirrel." she pleaded to no avail. "You might get a tummy ache."

Two loud knocks from the front door resonated through the living room, startling her. She hesitantly edged toward the door and asked timidly, "Um, who is it?"

"It's the one and only!" Dash replied. "You ok, Fluttershy? Sounds kind of rowdy in there."

Fluttershy swung the door wide open and pulled Dash inside before giving her a hug. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! You have no idea how much I need some help right now."

"You're welcome?" Dash pushed the little yellow mare off of her before looking around. The noises from the guests was making it a bit hard to hear her quiet voice. "Whoa, you got the whole forest crammed in here. There wasn't a fire or anything, was there?"

"Oh, not at all." She said, pulling her hoof up to her chest to allow a line of ducks to pass underneath her. "It's just be a really busy couple of days for me. The beaver's dam broke, Mr. Pelican stubbed his toes pretty bad, and Mr. Owl has been hungry all day."

"Wait, you have a pelican here?" Dash asked. Fluttershy move forward and bumped into her to avoid getting in the way of the irritable Mr. Mouse. "Where's Angel?"

"Oh, well um, you see, he's…" She trailed off. "..in my room."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"No it's not that…He's, um, locked…in my room."

"Did he do something bad?" Dash asked, almost sounded happy. It was about time that little spoiled brat got a little of what's coming to him.

"No, he um…locked himself…in my room."

"What?!" Dash nearly growled. "Why? Are you locked out of your own room?"

"Sort of…I guess he's not too fond of so many guests in his home."

"But it's not his home, it's yours." She could feel something crawl up her leg, and she jumped into the air. "Whoa!" It was just a small mouse. "Sorry, little guy." The mouse gave a little snort and scampered off.

Fluttershy put her hooves on her shoulders and pleaded. "Please help me. I don't think I can take care of so many animals on my own."

"Are you sure?" Dash asked. "I'm not so sure your little friends like me so much." She remembered all to easily how she was bounded and held captive against her will by what appeared on the outside to be such loving little critters.

"Yes, please help me!"

"Ok ok, calm down, Fluttershy." Dash said emphatically. Fluttershy seemed to calm down a bit. "I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

She looked around the room again, scanning the chaos and aftermath. All the animals were either inhaling food, running frantically, or fighting with each other. The noise had become unbearable. "I kind of need-"

"What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I need the animals to-"

"What?"

"I said-"

Dash turned away from Fluttershy and took a deep breath. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "Quiet!" In an instant, all the animals turned to face her with shocked expressions and motionless frames. "Yeah, ok that's better. What did you say, Fluttershy?"

"I, um, I said I needed them to be quiet, cause I couldn't really hear you well."

"Great. Problem solved. Anything else?"

"I really can't have everyone eating at the same time."

"If you have already eaten today, step away from the food!" Dash pointed with a hoof at a group of chipmunks with their faces stuffed like tennis balls. "Yeah, I'm talking to you." They quickly obeyed. "Ok, what's next?"

"Um…I think…that might be it." It was incredible. Rainbow Dash had accomplished in less than a minute more than what she could have in the past three grueling hours.

"Really?" Dash asked. "It seemed like there was more."

"Oh, actually, there is one more thing. The beaver's dam broke earlier this morning, and I need somepony's help."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"It's by the stream running into the swimming hole." Fluttershy look around the room and gave an apologetic smile to her guests. "The beavers would be so happy if you helped them."

"Yeah, no problem" She said, stepping outside. Truthfully, she just wanted to get back out of that cramped and noisy house as soon as possible, even if it meant doing a little extra work that day. As they made their way outside, Dash turned towards the animals one last time. "You guys behave while were gone!" They all quickly nodded.

Fluttershy closed the door behind her before they started walking. "I'm so sorry about all this Rainbow, Dash. I'm sure you must be really busy today."

"Nah, not really. You look like the busy one." Dash grimaced. "I've never seem so many animals in one place before. Can you really take care of so many?"

"I really hope so." She replied. "I can't bare to turn them away."

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Dash put a hoof on her shoulder. Her poor friend clearly looked tired and stressed. "I'll help out as much as I can."

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. This really means a lot to me. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help."

She withdrew her hoof and looked away. "No problem. I'm just glad I got here when I did."

-o0o-

The last thing she heard from anypony that day was Applebloom and her friends shouting, "Cutie Mark Crusaders animal control!" After that, they took off into the orchard chasing each other. Applejack hoped that their hyper antics would scare the snakes away, but she still waited on the last horseshoe to drop before she would have to provide damage control of her own.

The barn was an absolute mess. The stacks of hay had been kicked over onto the ground with buckets of water turned over in every corner. It was hard to tell if the barn would be more work than the pest problem. She wandered around past wooden beams for a minute or two, kicking some of the buckets back upright as she went while surveying what needed to be done.

There came a knock on the open barn door. "Hello? Sweetie Belle? Are you here?"

"Oh hi-ya, Rarity." Applejack waved at her with a hoof.

"Good morning, Applejack." She smiled and walked inside the barn, taking care not to step in any wet puddles. "Or should I say, good afternoon."

"Is it afternoon already?" She asked.

"It is. Heavens, darling. You look dreadful. What seems to be the matter?"

"Ah'm just tired is all. Ah got up with the roosters, 'n it's been pretty busy for me since."

"You're this tired from waking up early?"

She sighed. "No, just tired from chasin' pesky vermit all darn day."

"Pests?" Rarity asked, looking around apprehensively as if something small and dirty would run past her hooves.

"Yeah. Them darn snakes got all up 'n my farm, scared my cows, made this here big mess, 'n now Ah'm stuck cleanin' up 'n chasin' em out of town."

"Oh you poor thing, Applejack." Rarity cooed as she tilted her head, "That sounds absolutely dreadful. Is Big Mac here to help at all?"

"Yeah, he's out back mendin' a broken fence, so Ah'm on my own today."

"I saw Applebloom come by this morning, and she and Sweetie Belle took off without saying anything to me. I thought they might be here."

"Yeah, she's here. Them 'n Scootaloo went off after them snakes."

"Are they helping at all. I sincerely hope they're not making your mess any worse."

"They should be fine, Ah hope." She pushed a couple buckets into a corner while brushing some hay back and forth with her tail. "Can't do much harm out there 'n the orchard."

"Well, if you say so."

Applejack took the last bucket and flipped it upside down to sit on. "Ponyfeathers.." She took her hat off and sighed heavily. "Ah'm mighty ready for a nap."

Rarity eyed her for a minute while making a thoughtful expression. It wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that she did. "I think I've heard just about enough."

"Uh, pardon?" AppleJack asked, "Did Ah say somthin' wrong?"

"I've made up my mind. You're coming with me."

"Coming with you? What? Where?"

"To the spa of course."

"Wait, Rarity, Ah don't think that's a great idea."

"And why not?" She asked, "You obviously need it. I see no reason why you shouldn't. In fact, I see every reason why you should say yes."

"But what about my farm? Who's gonna clean up 'round the barn 'n watch the little fillies out 'n my orchard?"

"Have Big Mac check up on them later. I'm sure they can't do much harm by themselves out there. At least, no more than they usually do. You said it yourself, did you not?"

"Yeah…" Applejack's face broke out into a little smile. The thought of a spa day sounded great. "Ah guess it wouldn't hurt none. Just for one day is all."

"Perfect!" It was hard to tell who wanted the spa day more. "I have such an amazing day planned! Oh, don't worry, darling. This plan involves a fair amount of sitting and laying down."

"Well call me a fly 'n a bucket of cream." Applejack laughed. "That really is the best idea Ah've heard all week."

"That settles it then." Rarity nodded her head once smartly.

Big Mac had agreed whole heartedly to Rarity's request to take his sister for the day. He didn't agree because he knew his sister needed the day off, but because the thought of teasing her later about doing such foo-foo frilly things away from the farm was too good to pass up. Besides, if he took the hard work ahead at a slow pace, it would be no problem for him.

And so off they went, into town, filled with glee and joyful anticipation of being pampered all day. Rarity had insisted that everything they would do together would be her financial responsibility, and Applejack agreed only if she could return the favor sometime in the future. A few select jars of next years zap apple jam was plenty enough for Rarity. If she could look fabulous, why not have her breakfast look fabulous as well?

It hadn't been more than a few minutes upon entering the spa before Applejack found herself laying on her tummy while having her shoulders rubbed furiously by a rather strong jawed handsome stallion in a white polo shirt. His hooves firmly smoothed out the knots in her back with the most skilled and precise touch. Rarity sat leaning back in a lounge chair with her hooves propped up on a stool, cucumber slices over her eyes, and a towel wrapped around her mane in a bun.

They both were having a glorious time.

"Oh, please be careful on the hooves, dear." Rarity said, addressing Aloe, one of the spa's master cosmetic physicians. "I believe I may have dropped a pair of scissors and stepped on them this morning."

"Ooohhh…y-yeahhh…" Applejack voice sounded silly with the stallions hooves bouncing up and down on her back. "Thank you so much for this, Rarity."

"You are very welcome, darling." Rarity took a deep satisfied breath. "I only wish I had taken you with me sooner."

"You said it…"

The stallion started moving his hooves down her back near her flank before pressing them harder. "Would you like a complimentary chocolate mint?" He asked in a low, calming voice.

"Boy do I." Applejack gratefully accepted a chocolate from a small glass bowl he held out to her. His hooves began massaging a rather painful knot in her back, and she grimaced.

"My apologies, miss." He said, withdrawing his hooves.

"Nah, keep goin' will ya please?" She asked. He complied dutifully. "Thanks, sugarcube. That's the spot. Right there." Her body relaxed into the cushioned table as she let out a happy sigh. Aloe and the stallion masseuse gave each other awkward glances. It sounded like the farm girl was enjoying this a little too much. Her tail gently swayed back and forth as shivers ran up and down her neck with her ears twitching.

Rarity took her cucumber slices off her eyes and blinked a few times to get used to the light. "May we have a scented candle lit?"

"Of course." Aloe stopped polishing her hooves. "Would you like the usual lavender, or perhaps something else?"

"Hm…" She thought about it for a moment. "What would you like, Applejack?"

"Whoa nelly…Yeah…" There was no tearing her away from her joyous bliss.

"The usual is fine."

Aloe obeyed and lit a small purple and white swirl candle on the table next to her. "Would you like me to continue?"

Rarity shook her head. "No thank you, dear. My hooves feel fantastic."

"My pleasure."

"Ya'll can say that again." Applejack giggled.

-o0o-

Through the rest of the morning into the afternoon sun, Rainbow Dash helped Fluttershy repair the beaver's broken dam. The little yellow mare never thought she'd be able to get around to tend to the damages that day, but with Dash's incredible stamina for busy work, they finished in mere hours. As the foreman of their little project, Fluttershy spent more time pointing here and there and telling Dash which branch she needed to fetch and how to stack them appropriately. It was fairly easy, and Dash felt pretty relaxed the entire time. It was apparent however, that Fluttershy was still exhausted. Her stress level had subsided, but that was only one part of her worry inducing day.

As they trudged home slowly through the green grass and flowers, Dash asked, "You been doing alright, Fluttershy?"

"Of course." She immediately replied, trying to sound more chipper and happy than how she really felt. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you look pretty worn out." She replied candidly.

"Do I? I'm sorry."

"You don't have to say sorry, Fluttershy." Dash gave her a gentle pat on the back as she hovered in the air. "Everypony has bad days. Even me."

"Thank you. Are you sure I'm not taking you away from other more important things?"

"Don't be silly. I just have to check up on the water levels around town. Besides, what's more important than helping out my best friend?"

"Aw…thank you." Fluttershy smiled with a slight blush. Hearing that she was somepony's best friend made her feel so happy. "You really saved me today."

She smiled down at her. "Anytime."

As they approached the small cottage, Fluttershy asked, "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"Sure. I'll take some cider."

"I'm afraid I don't have any. I'm really sorry."

"I'm joking, Shy. I wouldn't drink in the middle of the day when I have to work."

"Oh…of course." She opened the door and looked around. To her surprise, the house was almost empty except for Angel Bunny, the mice, and the beavers playing cards on the floor in the living room.

"Whoa. Where did everyone go?" Dash asked as she dropped to the ground and walked inside.

Angel began making gestures with his small paws. "They left?" Fluttershy asked, clearly understanding the language of animals that Rainbow Dash never could. "Really?" Angel nodded, going back to his cards.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you scared the rest of the animals away." Fluttershy replied.

"I did? I didn't mean to do that."

Angel got up, and to everypony's huge surprise, gave Dash's hoof a hug. He started gesturing again. "He says he's glad." Angel shrugged. "He says that most of them were…" Fluttershy trailed off, trying to discern clearly what he was trying to convey. "…They were freeloading? What does that mean?"

"It means they were taking advantage of you, Fluttershy." Dash laughed. "I bet most of your little animal friends were just here for the free food."

Angel bunny jumped up and down, pointing enthusiastically to Dash. Maybe the blue mare wasn't so oblivious to animal's speech after all. "Really?" Fluttershy asked, clearly disappointed. "I had no idea. I really hope they come back soon. I hate to think those poor little critters think I'm mad at them." Angel huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure they're fine." Dash plopped on the couch with about as much grace and dignity as a used carriage salespony. She yawned and sat on her back upside down with her head hanging over the edge of the cushions. Her wide multicolored mane sprawled about. "They always come back. Besides, you really look like you could use the rest."

There was no arguing there. "I suppose so…"

"Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you take a nap here, and I'll go into town to get some stuff to make you lunch. More like a late lunch. How does that sound?"

"I couldn't possibly ask you to that, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy quickly protested.

"Then don't." Dash got up and stretched. "I'm doing it anyway."

"Wait, it's ok. Really, it's too much trouble."

"I said I'm doing it, and that's final. Besides, I'm starving and could use something to eat too." Angel got up again and started making eating motions with his paws at Dash. He clearly was all for this new guest going out and picking up lunch. "You want some too?" Dash sighed. "Fine."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Geez, Fluttershy. It's just lunch. I'm not buying you a ring or anything."

They both giggled, and Angel rolled his eyes. Clearly, their conversation was distracting him from his little card game, but he remained as polite as need be in order to score on Dash's offer.

"Thank you ever so much."

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't bought anything. I'll be back in maybe an half hour? I dunno. Give or take five minutes. Oh, can I borrow your saddlebags?"

"Yes, of course you may." She replied, opening the closet doors and pulling them out with her teeth. She dropped them over Dash's back gently.

"Thanks." She said, opening the door and taking off into the air. "I'll be back in a little while. Don't forget to take a nap, ok?" With that, she flew away towards the market square.

* * *

Aren't ponies just the most adorable? If you liked the story so far, it would mean a whole lot if you left a review. Tell me your thoughts. I'd sure love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to note that some fics portray Applejack's country accent rather heavily. I decided when I began my story to tone down her accent a tad in writing. Her voice shouldn't be different either way. This way, what she says is easier to read. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Pleasant Evenings

The hooficures and massages had been great, but Applejack didn't feel as relaxed and at home in her comfort zone more so than in the mud bath. Both she and Rarity sat next to each other up to their shoulders in the warm mud while holding a slim glass of sparkling cider. To Applejack's surprise, the cider was just as high quality as everything else the spa had to offer.

"So my father decided it would be a good idea to stay downtown for the show, but I said that just would not do. A good show also deserves a good meal, does it not?" Rarity asked as she regaled on and on about her vacation with her father to Trottingham.

Applejack merely nodded and sipped casually. "Ah guess. Ah ain't never been."

"Well it is the usual custom." She set her own glass down next to her ear. "I for one enjoy a nice meal before a show."

"Wait, what show was this?"

"Hm, let's see…" Rarity searched her mind. "I can't for the life of me remember. No matter. As I recall, it wasn't particularly good. What about you? What was your last vacation like?"

"Well, Ah guess it wasn't like a vacation vacation…" She said, finishing her glass. "It was just the last Apple Family Reunion."

"Hold a moment, darling. Are you telling me that your last leisure holiday was your family reunion."

"Uh, yeah? Ah guess?"

"That was ages ago! You've been busy this whole time?"

"Uh…yeah, guess Ah have."

"I protest! Fully protest. You must have at least one day a week set aside for yourself. You will run yourself absolutely ragged if you don't."

"Well, it ain't like Ah get much say 'n the matter. The farm is a full time job. Ain't much time for foolin' 'n playin' durin' the week."

"Then you must make time." Rarity replied pragmatically. "Look at what all your working has done to you. I've never seen you run down."

"Ah appreciate the concern, Rare." Applejack sighed. "But there really ain't nothin' Ah can do. Ah wish there was, but there ain't."

"Applejack," She addressed her face to face, "You will make time for yourself, or I will come over every week and drag you away from your farm, so help me!"

She laughed. "Well when ya put it like that, guess there ain't no way of sayin' no."

Rarity nodded once with a dignified huff. "It's settled then."

Two new guests arrived to the mud baths. One was a petite little yellow mare with faded light curled green mane and tail. The other was a tall dusty brown stallion with short cropped grey mane and chopped tail. They were obviously a couple considering how fond and friendly they were with each other. They waved to Rarity and Applejack after accepting their towels from one of the spa's employees. Rarity gestured with her glass and Applejack waved back, splashing a bit of mud up into the air.

Having finished their cider, the two girls leaned back, put fresh cucumber slices over their eyes, and sighed with satisfaction. It seemed like the mud bath soaked up all of their stress and frustration, leaving them serene as could be. Five minutes passed by without anypony having a single care in the world. The silence and atmosphere of the room was simply splendid, only broken abruptly by the new couple sitting in the bath on the other side of the room.

They were difficult to hear due to the distance, but the words were unmistakable.

"S-Stop it, Socket Wrench." The mare said through a giggle as her stallion tickled her. "We're in public."

"It's not that public." He said, looking around before returning her gaze mischievously. "It's just us."

"Yes, us and two others over there." She gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"It's ok. They're aren't even awake. Look. I think they're sleeping."

She glanced at Rarity and Applejack before sighing. "Ok, I'll do it. Just try and stay quiet."

"Yes!" The stallion said happily in a whisper. He gave his mare a wet kiss on her cheek before sitting back and closing his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" She glanced up nervously as she shifted her position in the mud. The stallion began breathing slowly as his cheeks turned pink. He gasped quietly and quickly put a hoof over his mouth.

Rarity's ears perked up when she heard the gasp. With a hoof, she gently lifted one of the cucumbers up away from her eye to glance at the source of the noise. When she finally understood what she was seeing, she nearly choked. She whispered to herself, "Dear Sweet Celestia…"

The stallion buried his face his mares neck, moaning inaudibly. She laughed and giggled as she watched her stallion become like putty from her touch. The mud made it impossible to see anything more below the shoulders, but the gentle ripples on the surface of the mud that came from between the two ponies told Rarity everything she needed to know. "Shhh…" the mare whispered. It was no use. He continued to make little gasping noises.

Rarity quickly covered her eye with the cucumber, trying hard to stifle a little giggle of her own. After a few seconds, her curiosity had become unbearable, and with as much discretion as she could muster, she moved the cucumber far enough away from her eye so she could see at just the right angle. "H-Heavens…" She mouthed to herself.

"Oh, Daisy…" The stallion murmured.

She put her other hoof over his mouth. "Shush!" She whispered. "If you can't be quiet, I'll stop right now."

"Ok ok, sorry." He laughed, leaning back farther.

As Rarity watched, she could see the stallion moving his head side to side while holding his breath. It looked like he was arching his back while making a painful expression. "Goodness Gracious…He's isn't going to…"

"A-AHH!" Came a horse whisper from the other side of the room.

Applejack sat up and took her cucumbers off her face. "What was that?" Rarity turned to look at her, and Applejack could see her friend covering her mouth with her hoof with an embarrassed red face. "Geez, Rarity. Ya'll look like ya dropped yer glass. What was that noise?"

The mare sitting next to her stallion was furious. Her face looked so mad that Rarity expected her to elbow her stallion in the ribs. Instead, the stallion spoke up first. "S-Sorry!" He choked. "I..uh…think I stepped in something slimy."

"Mud is supposed to be slimy." Applejack pointed out, looking at him like he was a little slow in the head. "What did y'all expect?"

The stallion tried to force out an awkward laugh as the mare next to him just hid behind her hooves. "Its my first time in a mud bath. Sorry." Applejack simply huffed and went back to enjoying her mud bath. Rarity tried to stare up at the ceiling, pretending she hadn't seen anything. The little green and yellow mare did in fact elbow her stallion in the ribs, and he yelped. "I'm sorry, Daisy baby…" He whispered into her ear.

She crossed her hooves and turned away from him before whispering back, "You promised you would be quiet!"

His ears drooped. "I'm so so sorry, honey bunny…I'll make it up to you."

She shook her head. "Don't bother trying."

"Not even if I do…that one thing?"

She turned back to face him. "Ok…" She sighed. "For as long as I want?"

"Yeah, for as long as you want."

She seemed to perk up a bit as she gave him a smile. "Ok, let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." She said as she slowly got out of the mud bath.

He still sat shoulder deep in the mud. "Don't I get like five minutes to rest?" He groaned.

"Would you just get out."

He sighed heavily and did as he was told. "Fine…"

As the couple covered in mud walked slowly past the two girls still enjoying their mud bath, Applejack gave them a friendly and oblivious wave goodbye. "Have a nice day, ya'll!" They both nodded awkwardly at her before continuing out to steam rooms. Applejack turned to Rarity and said, "They seemed nice. Maybe the colt-friend is missin' a few puzzle pieces, but all 'n all…" She trailed off when she saw Rarity's motionless face. "Uh, hey Rare. Ya with me, sugarcube?"

She slowly turned to face her before bursting out in an uncontrollable giggle. "O-OOH-HAHAHA…"

"What's so funny?" Applejack asked while giggling. Her friend's laugh was infectious.

"Applejack…darling…hahaha…You completely missed it." She gripped her sides, trying to contain herself.

"What? C'mon, Rare! Tell me! What was it?" Applejack asked with desperate curiosity. Rarity cleared her throat while wiping a tear of laughter away from her eye. She leaned forward to whisper in Applejack's ear. Even though they now were the only two ponies in the room, the need for discrete conversation seemed necessary. As Rarity spoke, Applejack would occasionally nod and say, "Uh-huh" or, "Yeah". Finally, Her eyes grew wide as she gasped. "JUMPIN' JUNEBUGS! Yer kiddin' me!"

They both broke out into a fit of laughter.

-o0o-

The Ponyville marketplace has the perfect balance of quality products and tolerable lines. It could get crowded at times, but only for about an hour in the late mornings on the busy weekends. Other than that, it was a fun place to shop and socialize. Ponyville's entrepreneurs didn't have the top of the line products for sale like Canterlot would have, but everything from peaches to quills were high quality homemade goods. A pony could find almost anything they were looking for at any time for reasonable prices. There were a few venders that did not mind ripping off the meek and uninformed, but they were very few and far between.

Rainbow Dash was still having some trouble getting what she needed, despite such a great shopping atmosphere. When she had set out to buy the necessities for lunch, she had in mind something simple. When she happened upon the different stands and stalls with all their great fruits and vegetables, she began to imagine all the delicious things that could be made. For the life of her, she had no idea how to cook all the glorious things she thought about. That really bothered her. She wanted to make something really nice for Fluttershy, but everything she thought about just wasn't possible for her. While standing in front of a garnish and spice stand, she growled at herself.

"Are you ok, Rainbow Dash?" A voice asked her.

"Huh?" She turned to the side. "Hey Twilight. Hey Spike I didn't see you there. I'm good. Just can't figure out what to buy."

"Well, you've been standing here for over a minute. I tried calling out to you, but you looked mad about something."

Spike added his two bits by asking, "Why so blue?" He laughed and jabbed Twilight's side. "Get it? Blue?" He received no response from either pony other than annoyed scowls. "Forget it." He grumbled.

"I promised to make Fluttershy a late lunch, but...I kinda forgot I can't really cook. I can sort of cook little stuff, I guess, but not complete meals or anything." She said plainly. "I was going to go with something easy, but there's so much great stuff here."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Twilight smiled. "She's lucky to have a friend like you."

That made her feel a tad better. "Thanks."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you made something simple. Fluttershy isn't the type pony who expects a five star three course meal." Twilight put a hoof on Spike's head. "Maybe this little guy does, but not her." Spike pushed her hoof off his head and glared up at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Dash giggled. "It's just, Shy is having a tough day. I want to do something extra nice."

With a hoof on Dash's shoulder, Twilight said, "Rainbow Dash, anything you do for somepony in your heart is plenty good enough. If that pony doesn't like it, then that pony isn't a real friend."

She smiled. "You're right. Thanks, Twilight. I kind of needed that. I think I'll just buy whatever looks good and throw it together. I can't go wrong there."

Twilight giggled. "No you can't. I think that's a great idea."

With the fire rekindled in her heart, Dash nodded her head. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Twilight's looking for wooden blocks." Spike said looking bored.

"Wooden blocks?"

"It's for making little gears." Twilight said. "I'm going to try and make an egg timer."

"That's…cool…I guess." Dash tried to sound impressed.

"I know it's not the most exciting thing in Equestria-"

Spike interrupted her. "You can say that again." She stepped firmly on his foot with her hoof. "Ow! I'm sorry, geez."

"But, it's actually a lot harder than I thought it would be."

"Uh-huh." With a blank face, Dash blinked once. "Yeah. Cool."

Spike started making obnoxious snoring sounds, mimicking Twilight's talking face, and Twilight glared at him mischievously. "Looks like somepony is going to be up all night helping me if he can't behave himself in public."

"Ok ok! I'm sorry!" He griped. "I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "We should probably get going." Twilight said. "It was nice seeing you."

"Yeah, you too." Dash replied. "Good luck with your egg timey thingy."

The bookworm and her assistant began walking away while waving back at her. Dash returned the wave before quickly trotting up and down the stalls. She bought a bit of everything that caught her eye and hoped that Fluttershy might be able to help her come up with something. If she got a little of everything, the more possibilities opened up. At least, that's what she hoped.

As the sun moved a few degrees across the horizon, Angel Bunny and his new beaver and mice friends continued to play. Having moved on from cards to a board game full of little multicolored pieces and painted squares, a bigger mess of toys and paper had piled up in the center of the room.

Fluttershy lay curled up on her side in her favorite spot on the couch. Only the very end of her tail swayed back and forth while her chest slowly rose and fell with each silent breath. Her eyes remained firmly closed while she slept. She had been so tired that even the sun in her eyes from the window across the room did not bother her at all. If it did, there was no way to tell.

The beavers started getting restless after cooping themselves up inside all day, and Mrs. Beaver suggested they go play outside for a little while. Every animal agreed, and Angel opened the window to allow themselves to pass quietly outside without disturbing the tired yellow mare.

Rainbow Dash finished her shopping, saddlebags full of all the little goodies she happened to gaze upon. She made a quick stop in Cloudsdale to report to her weather team. Unfortunately, she was informed that the rain was scheduled and fixed on the calendar, and that there wasn't anything that could change that. Applejack wouldn't be happy to hear the bad news.

When she tried to explain the snake problem, the team leader and her boss was confused. Usually, that kind of thing was a flood problem that happened after the rain, not before. When Dash mentioned something about a particular beaver's damn breaking, her boss said, "Ohhhh, ok yeah that makes sense. The grass around the bank probably got flooded, and the snakes moved out." Apparently, her boss was more informed about land and geology than she led on. This made Rainbow Dash feel a tad dense, but she shrugged it off. What she lacked in general knowledge she made up for in her level of cool.

She flew back and over Fluttershy's cottage repeatedly to time her landing perfectly. Once she descended and landed with all four hooves on the ground, Angel came up to her and put his paw over his mouth while shushing her. He pointed to the cottage, put his paws together like a pillow next to his head, then pointed again. "Oh, is she sleeping?" She asked.

He gave her this utterly confounded look as if to say, "No buckin hay, Rainbow-crash. What gave it away? Do you have ponyfeathers for a brain?"

"I was just asking, Angel." Dash hoofed her face for a moment before approaching the door. She gently pushed it open and stepped inside. The sleeping little mare was just too much for her. When Dash saw her, she giggled. With a hoof, she brushed a few strands of her mane out of her face before retrieving a small blanket from the closet by the door. With her teeth she laid the blanket across Fluttershy's body and laid a hoof on her shoulder for a moment.

The kitchen was smaller than she remembered, and it was hard for her to retrieve the little pots and pans she needed without making too much noise. On more than one occasion, she would look up to make sure she hadn't woken the sleeping mare. The actual cooking was less noisy, thank goodness. The tiny baking potatoes didn't take long to steam and soften up. With a little bit of rosemary and salt, they were finished and set aside in a bowl. The carrot stems with celery and split peas were made into a stew that could be served in a large pot, and for desert, she had an assorted little tray of nuts and apple slices.

It's important to note that none of this would have been possible if there wasn't a cookbook sitting right next to her the entire time. Some of the potatoes were a little over done, and some still a bit stiff, but other than that, everything seemed to work out well. Maybe she should cook for herself like this more often. Angel Bunny, the beavers, and the mice had all scrambled inside quickly in anticipation of food.

Fluttershy took a whiff of the pleasant aroma as she slowly opened her eyes before noticing the small blanket on top of her. With her teeth, she slowly pulled the blanket off of her and got up. Her legs were a bit wobble as she stretched, and when she yawned, she made the most adorable little squeak.

"It smells really good in here." She said, blowing a lock of her mane out of her face. Her eyes scanned the counter in front of her. "Did you make all this?"

"Sure did." Dash said proudly. "Not bad for a beginner, huh."

"It's incredible." She looked up her friend's chipper blue face. "Thank you so much, Dashie." She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's cool…t-totally fine." Dash cleared her throat. "I don't mind you calling me Dashie. I call you Shy sometimes, so I guess we're even."

Fluttershy smiled back at her. "You are such a wonderful friend. Thank you so much for this. I forgot to eat all day, and I can't believe how hungry I am."

"Really? Here let me make you a bowl." She poured some stew into a bowl, added a couple potatoes and a spoon, and placed the bowl on the counter in front of her. "Here you go."

The animals hopped up on the counter with their paws held out. Dash poured on really big bowl with a bunch of wooden spoons bobbing up and down the surface. They eagerly dug into the stew while Fluttershy gracefully sipped from her spoon. "This is delicious." She said, a big smile spreading across her face.

"Heh…" Dash rubbed the back of head. "I think the cookbook did more than me. But…thanks, Shy. I'm really glad you like it." She poured herself a bowl, and to her surprise, it was better than she had hoped.

When Fluttershy ate, she would always take a second after each gulp to smile. She really loved the food, and it was just what she needed after napping. Rainbow Dash stole glances at her when she wasn't looking to make sure everything was perfect.

Everything was without a doubt perfect. The lovely way she held her spoon, the adorable smile she wore, and the charming little nods of approval could melt anypony's heart. Dash found herself awkwardly holding her spoon in place while doing nothing but staring at Fluttershy. When Fluttershy looked up, she tilted her head to the side. "Everything ok, Rainbow Dash?" She asked.

Dash cleared her throat and looked straight up. "Oh, yeah totally. Everything's cool."

-o0o-

Applejack exhaled very slowly as she sat back on the wooden steps inside the steam bath with her hat placed next to her. Goodness gracious sweet Celestia did this feel good. She understood how nice a bath can feel after a long day, but nothing quite compared to a hot misty room like this.

Rarity's eyebrows rose when she heard her friend's delight. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Boy Nelly…am Ah." She leaned farther back rather ungracefully.

"I'm very glad to hear that." She replied, tilting another glass of sparkling cider up to her lips with her levitation.

"Uh…" Applejack opened her mouth to speak, but quickly decided against it.

"What is it?"

"It ain't nothing. Ferget it."

"It's obviously something, dear." She put down her glass. "Please tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, Ah don't wanna get in yer business."

"Applejack, darling, just spit it out. I would hope that as friends, you can trust me with your thoughts."

She sighed. "Well, ain't that like yer fifth glass?"

Rarity looked abruptly down at her glass and scowled at herself. "Oh, I see. I suppose you are correct."

"Ah ain't judgin' you. Just was wonderin' is all. Ya'll havin' a tough time with somethin' Ah should know about?"

Rarity sighed. "Not quite in that sense. There is something, shall we say, trivial, that has been bothering me."

"Is it somethin' Ah said?"

"Oh heavens no, dear." She cleared her throat. "It's like it said, trivial. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Ya''ll can't just get on my case 'bout keepin' quiet then do the same thing to me."

"You're right…" Rarity sipped her glass again. "It's about Sweetie Belle."

"Did she do somethin' again?"

"No, well, not exactly."

"She makin' a mess of yer store again?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"She…" Rarity cleared her throat. "As it happens…I found out something about her."

Applejack sat up. "What did ya find out? Is it bad?"

"Goodness no…At least, I don't think so. Like I said, it's trivial…She just…I think…may have a…crush."

"No kiddin'!" She gasped, a broad smile on her face.

"You have to promise me that you will absolutely under no circumstances tell anypony about this. Sweetie Belle would never talk to me ever again if she knew."

Applejack crossed her hooves together with a vigorous nod before covering one eye. "Ah promise."

"Thank you."

"So? Who's the lucky 'lil colt?"

"I'm afraid I wouldn't know. At least, I don't think I know who it is."

"How could ya'll not know who yer 'lil sis is fancin' on?"

"It isn't my place to ask."

"Then how did ya find out?"

Rarity finished her glass quickly. "She walked home with sompony from school yesterday."

"Ain't that usual? Her 'n Apple bloom 'n Scootaloo play together after school all the time."

"This time…was different. She came home yesterday after school trying to be really quiet. I guess she didn't want me to know she was home."

"Huh…" Applejack scooted closer to her as if their conversation was miraculously being overheard somehow. "That's kinda strange. Then what?"

"She dropped her bag inside by the door, and before I could say hello to her, she went back outside."

"Mhm."

"I was going to open the door, but I could see her talking to somepony through the window."

"Did ya'll get a good look at 'em?"

"No, I don't think I did. At least, if I had gotten a good look, my memory escapes me."

"Wow, Rarity…That's big news! She's growin' up so quick!"

"Yes…quite right…" Rarity nodded her head. "Which leads me to my little problem."

"Haven't had the talk, huh?"

"Precisely." She laughed. "Have you and Applebloom talked about the…birds and the bees?"

"Ah don't really see what birds 'n bees gotta do with it, but no. We ain't had the special sompony talk yet."

"That's good. At least you have a bit of time until them."

"Ah ain't really worried 'bout it, though. Ah'll just have Big Mac give her the talk. Ain't no sense 'n it comin' from me. Ah ain't had much experience there. Come to think of it, Ah ain't sure Big Mac has either…Still, Ah ain't good at this kinda stuff."

"Neither am I…"

"Are ya worried?"

"How can I not be? She's my dear little sister. I don't want to give her the wrong idea."

Applejack fanned herself with her hoof, forgetting her hat was right there. "Yer a good sis, Rarity. Ah don't think ya'll should worry none. Sweetie Belle ain't a bad filly. She'll listen to ya."

"Thank you, dear. You have no idea how reassuring it is to hear that. Sometime I feel as if my relationship as a sister is more to be desired."

"Are you kiddin'? Ah think Sweetie Belle adores ya! Ya'll may be different, but that ain't gonna come between ya none. Yer the kinda sister everypony wants. Yer successful, yer generous, yer real pretty, 'n ya'll ain't got nothin' to worry 'bout."

"Applejack, if you weren't so honest, I would think that you might be flattering me." She said with a giggle.

"Well, Ah don't know 'bout that…" She replied, her face already pink from the steam. "But trust me. Ah meant every word."

"Thank you ever so much, Applejack. You really can make a pony feel like herself again."

"Aw, shucks." She smiled more and nudged Rarity's side. "What 'er friends for?"

The steam had now become more dense, making it hard to see their hooves in front of their faces. The towel around Rarity's mane had started to unravel, and the air had become uncomfortably stuffy. When Rarity met Applejack's gaze, she returned her smile. The golden strands of Applejack's mane that clung together with great contrast to her warm expression made her look exceptionally pretty. Applejack couldn't help but think Rarity's lovely white coat gleamed with an adoring glow accentuated by the steam. Their gazes upon each other lasted a second longer than they intended, and each pony looked away rather quickly.

"Shall we adjourn to another room?" Rarity asked, feeling extremely thirsty from the heat and her fill of mild alcohol.

Applejack nodded. "Yeah. It's gettin' kinda hard to breath 'n here." She opened the door to the steam bath and immediately felt the cool air rush inside. The steam pooled and clouded out into the hallway as they exited.

The same stallion from their massage was standing in front of them holding out two towels with his hoof. "How are you feeling?" He asked with the most polite and courteous tone.

"Absolutely marvelous, dear." Rarity replied, replacing the towel she had with a fresh one. "Thank you."

"You said it!" Applejack whipped her hat against her side.

"Can I get you both anything else?"

"Ah think Ah'm good."

"Hm…" Rarity thought or a moment. "I am somewhat parched."

"Another cider?" He asked.

Rarity glanced at Applejack. "Is it alright with you?"

"What the hay, it's my day off." She nodded her head and shrugged. "Ah could go fer one too."

* * *

If you like the story so far, it would mean a lot if you left a review and told me. It'll motivate me to update faster. I plan on making this story a rather long one, so please come back soon. Special thanks goes to Betty Bear for being such a dear. You make me smile. Til next time, bye everypony.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everypony! I want to post this now, so I'll be quick. Special thanks to rradive for your generous praise. I'm not sure why, but I love it when I'm told my story is cute. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Nothing melts my heart more than ponies and the kind words from you all.

* * *

Chapter 3: Quiet Nightfall

All of the little critters sharing a meal together started to yawn after they had their fill of the stew. When Fluttershy noticed, she calmly set her spoon down, said goodnight to the beavers and the mice, and carried Angel up to her room. The rest of the animals hadn't returned yet, but it was of little consequence now. Dash had made that clear enough. Once Angel fell asleep on the foot of her bed, she returned downstairs to find Rainbow Dash doing all the dishes.

"Sorry, Dashie." She said, walking up next to her in front of the sink. "Please let me do that. You cooked dinner, so it's only fair."

Dash shook her head. "It's cool. No worries. I already started, and my hooves are wet. Besides, you had a long day."

"I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help today." Fluttershy said as she meekly obeyed. "I can't help but wonder where I would be if you didn't stop by to see me."

"It's nothing…" Dash muttered, trying to focus her attention as much as possible on the dishes. Futtershy's continual appreciation and friendliness was keeping her cheeks rosy. Since the timid mare had caught her staring at her during dinner, the blush she sported since then hadn't gone away.

"It's something, Dashie. It's really something." She gave her blue best friend a gentle hug from behind.

Dash nearly coughed. She could feel her soothing body heat radiate against her winged back, and it took every ounce of strength to hold back a slight shiver. "Y-Yeah…well…uh, maybe next time I'll leave the cooking to you. Then we're even. Sound cool?"

Fluttershy released her hold. "Yes. I would love to do that for you."

"Sure…"

While Dash started drying the bowls, Fluttershy poured herself a mug of hot water with a small tea bag. She sat down, allowed the water a few seconds to soak up some of the herb, then sipped. With their close proximity broken, Dash felt as if she could breath just a tad easier. Each time she dried off a bowl, she would set it down by the sink and reach for another. Her hips slightly swayed as she moved, and her wings involuntarily twitched every other moment.

The tea wasn't bad, but it could have used some sugar. Before she could get up to retrieve some, Fluttershy looked up to see Dash working away. Her back hooves would sometimes come off the ground with her wings spreading farther apart. Her tail swished back and forth happily as the multicolored strands intertwined. A little smile spread across Fluttershy's face. Out of all things in Celestia's green lands, she had always had an appreciation for all things cute. The critters both big and small could always make her smile. What she saw in Rainbow Dash at that moment was no doubt the same feeling, just monumentally more so. To top off her smile, she blushed a tiny bit with a warm glow that rushed pleasant heat to the tips of her ears.

In a very quiet mumble, Fluttershy muttered to herself. "Dashie…"

Wondering if she had heard something, Dash turned around. "Huh?"

Suddenly forced back into reality, Fluttershy looked up. "O-Oh…sorry, it's nothing."

"You sure, Shy?" Dash noticed her red cheeks. "You feeling ok?"

"Y-Yes…I'm alright. Thank you."

Once Dash spun back around to continue her work, Fluttershy found it painfully awkward to return her gaze to Dash's backside. As lovely and appealing as it was, she just couldn't do it again. Now feeling a bit dejected and sad, not to mention very confused by her actions, she returned to sipping her tea.

"There. That's the last of that." Dash said, drying her hooves off.

"I can't thank you enough."

"You keep saying that, and I gotta say, I'm not sure I agree. Once is plenty."

"Sorry…"

"That too." Dash booped her nose before plopping herself in the seat across from her. "I told you, it's fine. Really. No worries."

Fluttershy just nodded, still looking down. "Ok…"

"Hey, wanna play cards or something?" Dash asked, feeling a mixture of boredom and fear of a possible awkward silence. "Or would you rather do something else?"

"I'm happy with playing cards."

"Cool. Hang on a sec." Dash went into the living room and examined the floor. The cards were mixed together with game pieces and paper all over the floor still left over from the critter's game. It was hard to make out which went with which, but instead of griping, she bent over to sort them out. "What kind of game were they playing?" She mumbled.

When Fluttershy felt that strange impulse to look up at Dash's back side again, she fought internally with herself to control it. Why was she so motivated to ogle her friend's...butt? She never really had these kind of thoughts before, so there was no way for her to identify them clearly to make the right decision. Sometimes, innocence can falter a pony's judgment just as much as promiscuity. Instead of looking down at her tea all night, she gave in. When she did look up at last, she quietly gasped in a nearly inaudible whisper. "O-Oh…my…"

It would be very hard indeed for anypony to not appreciate what they could see right then and there. With her tail swishing more freely and higher in the air, Dash could make lots of folks in a crowd do a double take. Her frame was the perfect proportion between height and build, and nothing emphasized her toned curves more than her rump. "Where is the princess of hearts?" Dash muttered. "Ah-ha! Thought you could hide, did you?" With all the cards together in her mouth, she trotted back into the kitchen and sat down spat the cards onto the table with an extreme lack of grace. "So, what game do you wanna play?" She asked, wondering what was so interesting about that mug of hers. Had she been staring at her tea the whole time?

Fluttershy tried hard to pretend she hadn't gawked, but if she didn't say anything soon, Dash would probably think something was wrong again. "Um…maybe old maid."

Not too impressed, Dash shrugged. "Sure." She removed one of the princess cards before quickly dealing them across the table. With an irregular heartbeat, Fluttershy only looked up when her cards stopped next to her mug.

The game probably would have been more interesting if Fluttershy was even a speck as competitive as her friend. She would occasionally put down a pair, but halfway through the game, it was clear Dash was winning. Unable to stop playing until she had dominated the table, Dash quickly racked up pairs with every turn until only one card was left in Fluttershy's hand.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Dash asked. It was clear she was the only one who really wanted to play. "You still tired? I wouldn't blame you if you were. Today was nuts." Fluttershy nodded again while taking another sip, not sure if she should return the gaze. Dash scooted her chair around the table before reaching up with her hoof to the little mare's forehead. "You don't feel warm…I think."

"Mn!" Before she could swallow her sip, she felt Dash's hoof. Her body tensed up, and her eyes suddenly opened wide. Once she quickly inhaled, she coughed hard into her foreleg to keep from spewing tea all over the table.

"Whoa!" Dash nearly jumped back in surprise. "Oh my gosh! Hang on!" She brought her hoof up into the air and smacked her back as hard as she could. That was an incredibly stupid idea. Not only did the mug of tea spill all over the floor, but Fluttershy had just coughed all over the table like a small water balloon. "Oh my gosh! Fluttershy! I'm so sorry!"

Nearly half a minute went by. Fluttershy hacked quietly but painfully into her foreleg before she finally caught her breath. The entire time she wheezed, Dash kept apologizing over and over. "I-It's…*cough*…It's ok." She said in a raspy voice.

"Oh no! I spilled your tea all over the place! Hang on!" With sonic speed, she leaped out her chair and snagged a towel from the counter. The already damp towel slapped against the table surface with a loud smack. "I am so so so sorry, Shy!"

The now exacerbated little mare got up and retrieved another towel for the floor. "It's ok, Dashie. Please don't feel bad. It was an honest mistake."

"When you say it like that, I feel worse." She replied, trying to frantically fix the damages she caused.

Fluttershy put her hoof over Dash's towel to stop her. "It's ok. Please don't worry. See? I think it's dry now."

"Oh…" Dash nodded when she looked down at the table. "Yeah…"

"No harm done." She put wet towels over the sink's faucet. "There. All clean."

"Sorry….that was so totally lame." Dash said, a bit of her spirit now gone.

Fluttershy approached her and gently started rubbing her back. "Aw, don't say that. You did the right thing. You were worried about me, and you tried to help me."

"But I didn't. I totally made it worse. Wow, I've never felt so stupid"

Fluttershy gave her another hug. This time, she hugged with more of a squeeze. Thankfully, that seemed to calm Dash down a bit. "See? Everything is ok."

Dash hugged back awkwardly. "Thanks…"

"You're very welcome." She replied, squeezing a tad harder. Her eyes slowly closed with a smile growing wider on her face.

"Uh…" Dash released and looked up at the ceiling. "Shy? You can...stop hugging me now…I think I'm ok."

"O-Oh…" She complied and looked away.

"I'm such a klutz sometimes." Dash giggled. "It's silly, huh? You...uh… really scared me, Shy. I got really worried."

"Thank you for worrying, but I'm perfectly fine. It's just nice to have somepony else here when stuff like this happens." She said, giving Dash a happy smile.

"Heh…" She tried not to blush, but failed. "I…kinda…know what you mean."

-o0o-

After having their equal fair share of the spa's bubbling cider, Rarity and Applejack began walking down the now quiet road. They both had a silly smile plastered on their faces only occasionally broken by a hic-up. Even though they felt relaxed as could possibly be, their appearances clearly showed how much time they spent getting the highest cosmetic care. The only obvious tell tale sign that they were quite inebriated was Applejack's hat refusing to stay upright on her head.

"That was simply marvelous." Rarity said with glee in her voice.

"Ya'll can say that again!" Applejack nodded. She suddenly burped bashfully up at the sky, and she covered her mouth before looking at Rarity in the hopes that she may have not noticed such an obnoxious noise.

Instead of scowling, Rarity laughed. It was most out of her usual poised character, but the alcohol had taken care of that social inhibition. "Applejack, you certainly have an incredible skill." She said after stifling her laugh.

"Ya mean besides my applebuckin'?" Her hat tipped over her face again, and she pushed it back into place. "Ah ain't just a one trick pony, ya know."

"Quite." She replied, trying to hide her visible smirk. "And here I thought only Sweetie Belle could posses such a boisterous talent."

"Ah'm learnin' a lot 'bout yer 'lil sis today." Applejack mused. "The belchin' maybe ain't as interestin' as her new colt-friend though."

"Shh!" With lightning speed, Rarity covered her mouth with her hoof. "Not so loud, dear. Somepony might hear you."

"Ain't nopony out when the sun's a settin' silly." She brushed her hoof away. "Trust me."

"Please, not so loud. I can't possibly imagine how mad Sweetie Belle would be at me if she thought I was spreading rumors about her."

"But ya'll ain't doin' that. It's true, right? Ah thought you said ya'll saw her 'n-"

She covered her mouth again. "Shhhhh!"

"Alright, Rare." Applejack pushed her hoof back with more force. "Ah promise Ah won't say nothin' more."

"Thank you." She sighed with relief.

"It's kinda cute 'n all…the 'lil filly's growin' up fast, huh?"

"Heavens, yes they are…"

"Uh…ya'll don't sound that happy 'bout it."

"It's not that I'm not appreciative." Rarity replied. "I just don't want her first…experience...to be as bad as mine, if she really is…you know."

"Yer first experience? Was it that bad?"

When Rarity realized she made the mistake of bringing up such talk, she scowled. "I really shouldn't say anymore. It is very undignified of a lady to talk about such things."

"Aw, come on, Rare! Ya'll drop a bushel of apples on me, and ya'll expect me not to ask?"

"I most certainly will not elaborate."

"Why? 'Cause yer embarrassed, 'er 'cause it was that bad?"

"It…No, I won't say anymore."

"Rarity! Please?"

"I have already said more than enough."

"But Ah thought we could tell each other anythin."

Rarity sighed heavily. They should be able to tell each other anything, and after how bonded they had become with each other, it seemed natural. Still, it didn't seem fair to her. "I…would rather not talk about it this evening. Perhaps another time?"

"Fine." Applejack groaned. "But Ah'm gonna bring it up again 'n again until ya spill yer beans."

It took a little convincing, but Applejack settled on talking shop for the rest of their walk. She explained all the little chores that had piled up around her farm, and Rarity waited patiently for her to finish before going into detail about her own irks and annoyances. After they were done whining, they both agreed that they sounded like little fillies with their manes tangled in knots. For the rest of the night, they decided not to complain or gripe anymore about their lives.

When they reached Rarity's boutique, they stopped at the front door. "Well, Ah guess this is good night, huh…"

"Yes…So it is…Have a good night, Applejack."

"You too, Rare. Take it easy." When she started to walk away, Rarity called out to her.

"Would you care to…perhaps…come inside?"

Applejack turned around. "Pardon?"

"I…I think…maybe you might rather stay here for the night instead of walking all the way home."

"Ya'll sure that's ok?" It was going to be a long walk if she decided against staying.

"Absolutely." Rarity opened the door and gestured for her to come in. "If you wish to, of course."

"Can't say no to a friend!" She said, sounding very much relieved and happy. "Yer the best, Rare."

Once they crossed the threshold, three little fillies ran up to them. Applebloom led the way with Sweetie Belle right behind her while Scootaloo followed in toe with a colored pencil in her mouth. "Hi-ya, sis!" Applebloom nearly shouted.

"Well howdy ho, Applebloom! Watcha doin' here?"

"Well, we were helpin' Big Mac with the snakes, but….he sorta told us to go do somethin' else."

Sweetie Belle laughed. "He told us to go bother somepony else."

Rarity groaned. "What did you three do this time?"

Scootaloo spat out the colored pencil. "We didn't do anything. Honest." She squeezed in between her friends and shushed them both. "Don't say anything. Maybe they won't find out."

"Then why did ya'll get kicked off the farm?" Applejack asked. "That just don't sound like Big Mac."

"Um…" Applebloom thought about how to phrase her words. "Ah think it's 'cause we were makin' a huge mess '..sorta..."

"Speak for yourself." Scootaloo puffed out her chest with a huff. "I was kicking flank out there today."

Sweetie Belle shook her head. "You're supposed to chase them away from the trees, not up them."

"They weren't on the ground, were they?" Scootaloo protested. "Besides, I'm not the one who knocked over like ten barrels of apples."

"Ya'll did what now?!" Applejack gasped.

"Would you two be quiet?" Applebloom hissed at her friends. "Yer not helpin' any."

Rarity decided to mediate the conversation. "I think the three of you should apologize to Big Mac tomorrow for creating such an ordeal. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him to tend to the farm all by himself."

All three crusaders nodded as they bowed their heads. In unison, they sighed, "We're sorry…"

"Maybe tomorrow ya'll can offer to help Big Mac with some other stuff to make up fer it." Applejack noted.

"That's a great idea!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "We can probably fix the side of the barn in no time if all three of us are there."

"What's this 'bout my barn needin' fixin'?" Applejack nearly growled.

"Oh, uh I totally forgot." Scootaloo tried to laugh it off. "It so not a big deal or anything…heh" She looked over at the other crusaders. They both shook their heads. It was clear no pony was buying it.

Applebloom decided to come clean. "We kinda made a hole…"

"What?!"

"It's not a big deal, sis!" She pleaded. "Ah promise it ain't no big deal. We just thought that we could scare 'em away faster if we had some shovels 'n stuff."

Sweetie Belle spoke up in their defense. "When we tried to pull them down from the wall, we knocked over everything."

"Even the big plow?" Applejack was not happy at all.

Instead of elaborating more, the three of them said again, "We're sorry…"

Rarity inched towards them and pointed with her hoof to the stairs. "To bed with all of you!"

"Aww!" The crusaders whined.

"I would suggest you girls move rather quickly before I become furious." Rarity scowled harder. "We can talk about this tomorrow, but for now, just go upstairs."

Scootaloo whispered to her friends, "Uh-oh, she sounds pissed."

Applejack joined her by pointing to the stairs with her own hoof. "Ya'll heard her! March yer 'lil flanks upstairs."

All three crusaders lowered their heads and slowly trudged with heavy hooves. "Yes, mam…" They all sighed.

-o0o-

The night had begun to cool off. The sun had now completely hidden behind the horizon, and Dash found herself fighting with Fluttershy's small fireplace more than she thought she would. "AJ is way better at this than I am" She sighed. "What am I doing wrong?"

Fluttershy was content enough to sit in front of the unlit fireplace with her napping blanket draped over her shoulders. "It's ok, Dashie. The fire isn't really important."

"But I want a fire…" She continued to rub the two sticks she had together. Once she saw a small line of smoke rise, she gasped. "C'mon! I'm so close. Don't fail me now."

A small flash erupted followed by a tiny flame. Fluttershy clapped her hooves together. "Great job, Dashie!" She praised in a quiet voice. "I knew you could do it."

"Alright!" Dash stepped back and started fanning the flame with her wing. "I knew I was too awesome to lose." She stepped back from the small fire and sat down next to her smaller friend to watch the growing embers.

"Thanks so much. Usually I just heat a little twig over the stove for the fire. I can never get it lit by myself. I'm really impressed."

"Over the stove? A twig? Why didn't I think of that!" Dash growled as Fluttershy merely giggled. "Hey, I got an idea. Wanna make smores?"

"That does sound pretty good right now."

Dash trotted to the kitchen and retrieved everything they needed from the cupboard. Fluttershy never really ate smores, but Angel Bunny sure loved them. There was no way she could go without one of her little bunny's favorite snacks. When Dash sat back down again next to her, the fire had grown surprisingly fast. "Aw yeah. I knew I had it in me." Dash said smiling.

"It's a wonderful fire. Thank you."

With a hoof, Dash held out two little branches with marshmallows attached to the ends. One of them started to burn too fast on one side, and before she could do anything about it, the surface had already caught fire. She quickly blew it out and giggled. "I guess that one is mine." She made two little smores and gave Fluttershy the best out of the pair.

With a small nibble, Fluttershy bit off the very end. It was delicious. Hers had come out just right, and it was delectable. "Mn…"

There was a loud crunch as Dash bit off at least half. The crunching only became louder as she chewed. "Mn!…Aw yeth! Tith ith awethome!" With an adoring smile, Fluttershy looked up at her excited blue companion. The funny face she made as she munched was just enough to make her stop eating to get her giggles out of her system. Dash gulped and wiped her mouth with her hoof. "Sorry…I haven't had smores in like forever."

"Good." Fluttershy bit off another tiny mouthful before swallowing. "You always make my day, Dashie." She mused, licking some melted marshmallow off her own nose.

"I do?" Dash sounded a little too happy. It was very high praise, and for some reason, those words touched her heart more so than she could have guessed. "T-Thanks, Shy…I'm glad I make you feel better."

"You…really worry about me, don't you?" She muttered.

Dash nodded, masking her rosy cheeks with a glance up at the ceiling. "Well, yeah of course I do. We've been friends since like forever."

Fluttershy gently pulled her blanket off of her shoulders and leaned up against Dash with a content sigh. "I am so lucky to have you as a friend."

"Aw c'mon…I'm nothing special." Dash said, her voice almost cracking when she felt their shoulders touch. When the small mare laid her head against her, an intense heat rose up her back to her ears. "Ok, well I am like...super awesome...but not special."

"Yes, you really are something special. Everypony knows you are."

"T-Thanks, Flutters…" She quickly shoved the rest of the smore into her mouth to avoid the possibility of saying something awkward. Once she finished chewing, they sat in silence for another minute, both mares watching the dancing flames.

"Dashie?" Fluttershy mumbled out of the blue.

"Y-Yeah?"

"…We should do this more often."

"Y-Yeah…sure…why not."

Another minute went by, and after staring at the fire and feeling the warmth of Dashie's shoulder against her head, she began to relax more and more. Now would be a good of a time as any to ask a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Dashie?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you ever…get…um…lonely?"

"W-What?" Dash quietly gasped.

"You know, when no pony is around, and all the little critters are asleep, and you didn't talk to a single other pony that day?"

As she searched her mind, Dash tried to think of such an experience she may have had before. It surprised her to conclude that nothing did really come to mind. Working as a cloud-buster weather pony meant being around her co-workers a lot, and her outgoing personality had made her rather popular all around Ponyville. Ponies knew who she was, and she was greeted everywhere she went. Maybe she wasn't as famous as a Wonderbolt, but she was locally renown for her up and coming flying abilities. With a solemn response, she said, "No…I guess I don't. Sorry..."

Fluttershy didn't respond right away. After a long pause, she finally muttered, "I do…sometimes."

"Y-Yeah?" Dash replied in a near whisper.

"…Yes…"

Her heart was racing, and she felt short of breath just by sitting there. What was she supposed to say to something like that? What was she supposed so do with her best friend right next to her with her head directly on her shoulder? Dash was about to open her mouth to say something, but choked on her first word. "W-Well…*cough*…I'm...sorry to hear that…" Wow. That was super lame. Dash wanted to bite off her own tongue right then and there.

"Dashie?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Remember when we were little…and how…we used to cuddle together…in your bed sometimes?"

Dash slowly nodded. "Uh…y-yeah…I remember. You used to get scared when there was lightning." She recalled the times when they were fillies spending the weekends together in her father's favorite spot on his recliner. Back then, they were small enough to both fit comfortably while listening to Dash's dad tell them stories. Dash thought about how nice her dad was to her best friend. He knew that Fluttershy got scared, but never once did he point it out or say anything. A young filly is very impressionable and sensitive at that age. He knew it, and always wanted to make Fluttershy feel welcome in his home.

A little tear trickled down Dash's cheek as she wrapped a hoof around her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, Shy…I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you…" Fluttershy wiggled her nose gently against Dash's neck, earning a quiet gasp from her.

With the tear inching its way down her cheek, Dash laid her chin on top of her mane. "Anytime, Shy…Anytime."

-o0o-

"What do you think?" Rarity asked as she emerged from one of her dressing rooms wearing a satin dress with frills on the edges.

"Uh…" Applejack tilted her head. "It's nice?"

"You don't like it, do you…"

"Ah wouldn't say all that. Ah just think maybe it ain't my kinda style is all."

"Hmm…" Rarity thought for a moment before clapping her hooves together. "Of course! I might know just the thing for you would like." She returned to the dressing room.

They had spent the past hour playing dress up, or rather, Rarity had spent the last hour trying to get somepony's opinion on her new line of evening wear. She received a few new orders for dresses that appealed to a more adult oriented audience. It wasn't the usual sort of work she was commissioned to do, but never would she back down from a fashion forward challenge. When she emerged from the dressing room again, she pointed her nose at the ceiling to strike a pose before asking, "What do you think?"

"It's…kinda…" Applejack cleared her throat in an effort to remain polite. "…colored all strange."

"What, do you mean the red overtones? I knew I should have used scarlet ribbons instead of cinnamon."

"It ain't the ribbons, sugarcube."

"The what is it?"

"Well…It's kinda…well, it kinda looks like somethin' somepony would wear 'n Hearth's Warmin' Eve."

"Very good eye, Applejack." Rarity said with delight as she made a little twirl. "That's exactly what I made it for. Don't you think the cinnamon ribbons really bring out the white?"

"Uh…Ah guess."

"I knew you would approve. It's been something I've had on the drawing board for quite some time now."

Applejack nodded her head in approval. At least, she was trying to be approving as much as she could. "It's wonderful, Rare. I like it."

"Oh, you are such a doll." Rarity gleefully said with a smile. "I hope my client enjoys this as much as you do."

Sure hope so.

"Ain't ya'll get bored of tryin' on dresses all the time?" Applejack asked, "The way Ah figure it, ya'll do it so much that it's gotta wear thin after 'while."

Rarity sighed and began untying the ribbon behind her back with a white sparkly glow. "True, however, my first and biggest passion is creating such lavish and beautiful pieces of design. I may grow weary from a long day, but my love for elegance will never die out."

"Ah know exactly how ya feel. The farm sure can be a might tough some days, but there ain't nothin' more satisfyin' than seein' so many pretty 'lil apples during buckin' season. Oh, 'n when the leaves start changin' my orchard is the darn prettiest thing to look at. Ain't seen nothin' so dazzlin' in all my days as a workin' mare."

"That does sound absolutely divine." Rarity said, hanging up the dress on a large wooden coat hanger. "It's a wonder that I have yet to come admire your orchard."

"Well, most trees 'round here don't really change color, you know, with winter wrap up takin' care of all the seasons changing' 'n all. But my trees know when the cold's a comin' 'n Ah always take the whole family out for a 'lil picnic." She paused for a moment. "Ya'll should come next time. Bring Sweetie Belle too. Ah'm sure her 'n Apple bloom will have the best darn time a filly could have."

"Oh I couldn't possibly intrude on such a sacred family tradition." Rarity waved a hoof at her to convey her hesitance. "It would rude of me to overstep my bounds."

"Are ya serious? Yer my best friend, Rare. Ain't nothing you do that's gonna be oversteppin' on my hooves. Ah'd be honored if ya'll came."

"Thank you very much, Applejack. That is very kind of you. I will be sure to take you up on your offer."

She nodded her head once with approval. "Good."

Rarity giggled. "So…What would you rather do? I'm sure watching me try on more gowns wouldn't suit your fancy."

She wasn't going to lie, but she didn't wanted to sound ungrateful. "As interestin' 'n fun tryin' clothes on is…"

"I understand, dear. There's no need to try and spare my feels. You're honesty is what's important."

"Thanks real nice of ya to say. Thanks. What Ah'm tryin' to say is, Ah'm kinda beat."

"Oh of course, dear. We should probably get some sleep." Rarity glanced over at the floor to see the scattered colored pencils and paper all over the floor. "I really must teach Sweetie Belle to clean up after herself."

"Well, we did sorta kick 'em upstairs to bed 'n a hurry." Applejack walked over to the mess and began putting the pencils back in Scootaloo's open bag. "Sure they didn't mean nothin' by it neither."

Rarity started helping her by stacking the papers together. "Those girls mean well, but I have never seen fillies so prone to mishaps and accidents in all my years."

"Ah hear ya. Apple bloom's a good girl, 'n she sure can be a huge help 'round the farm, but she sure is cheeky sometimes."

"Cheeky?" Rarity asked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ya know…like…lackin' a filter when she's speakin. Ah guess she's just honest like her big sis."

"That's quite a compliment coming from you, dear. To be as honest as yourself is quite an achievement."

"Aw, thanks, Rare. Ah'm sure she's loved to know ya think so." She picked up a piece of paper with a crudely drawn dark orange filly with violet mane and tail flying through the air paired with what looked vaguely looked like a contorted Rainbow Dash next to her. "Poor Scootaloo…She wants to fly so darn bad."

Rarity leaned over to look at the cute picture. "And be best friends with Rainbow Dash...She is such a darling…I really hope she will soon. It would crush her spirits if she was the last of her class." She took the picture, added it to the stack, and levitated everything to a small table. "There. Much better. I dare say my boutique just might be magazine worthy now."

"Heh…" With a small laugh, Applejack nudged her shoulder. "Ah think yer right." When she withdrew her hoof, she suddenly let out a long and obnoxiously loud yawn. "Whew-wee! Sorry 'bout that, Rare. Guess Ah'm more tired than Ah thought."

The yawn was infectious, and Rarity immediately covered her mouth. "I suppose we should adjourn for the night. It has been quite an interesting day. I do apologize if I kept you up so late."

"You ain't keepin' me up none. Ah enjoy spendin' all day with ya." She said, pulling her hat off her head to rub her eyes. "Besides, Ah don't get the chance to have a girl's day out with my best friend as much as Ah like."

"You simply are a doll, Applejack. I agree completely." Rarity said as she thought about possible sleeping arrangements. It hadn't occurred to her yet, but with Sweetie Belle and her friends occupying the guestroom now turned into the young filly's room, there wasn't anywhere that immediately came to mind where her tired friend could sleep. "Hm…Applejack, darling?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I may only have one bed left upstairs."

"Uh, Ah see…Well, Ah can always hit the hay 'n one of the cushions down here."

"Don't be silly. I only mention it because I was curious as to how you might feel sharing mine."

"Ah ain't got no objections." She shook her head. "Ain't yer bed pretty big?"

"I suppose so…At least, bigger than most." Rarity thought for a moment. "There are plenty of pillows as well."

"Whatever ya say, Rare. Ah'm just ready to flop down like a tired mule."

They trotted upstairs, most eager to do exactly as Applejack suggested. The moderate consumption of alcohol and their long day at the spa put them both in a rapidly growing sleepy state. Upon entering the bedroom, Applejack jumped up into the air, turned backwards, and landed on her back into the cushy large round bed. "Whoa Nelly. If my bed was half this nice, Ah'd sleep like a 'lil angel." It took a little restraint not to frown at the blonde's rather churlish approach to the perfectly made sheets.

Instead of saying anything, she sat down and positioned herself with a pillow under her ear. "Are you quite comfortable?" Rarity asked.

"Mhm!" Came the response. "Ya'll need me to scoot over?"

She was about to say yes, but the sudden cool night air warned her against making such a request. It would be rather awkward to say she wanted somepony to warm her up, so she simply said, "I have plenty of space, thank you."

Applejack yawned again with the same vigor before flopping her hooves out like a star. "Alrighty then. Nighty night, Rare."

Rarity could feel a hoof not belonging to her grace across her side. Instinctively, she spoke up but quickly closed her mouth before getting passed the first letter. Applejack was already snoring soundly. Apparently she wasn't kidding about how much she liked the bed. As discretely as possibly, Rarity ever so slightly wrapped her hooves around Applejack's, giving her a hoof a little squeeze before closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams, dear."

* * *

Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. Also, if you have any fics that you might want me to read, tell me, and I will do so.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy. I'll try and keep them coming quickly.

* * *

Chapter 4: Early Mornings

Rainbow Dash sat as still as she could while not once taking her eyes away from the dancing flames, unaware that the clock's hour hand had moved slightly past the twelve. With her head still on her shoulder, Fluttershy had fallen asleep quite soundly thanks to how nice and cozy she felt by Dash's side. After concluding that the snoozing little mare was surely asleep, Dash had covered her shoulders with her wing and ever so gently nuzzled her blue cheek against her yellow cheek.

As she slept, Fluttershy would sometimes rub her nose against the nape of Dash's neck. Each time she did, Dash mustered every bit of her resolve to not kiss the top of her head. She wanted to so bad. Her strange growing feelings had not changed or wavered in any way, but she was extremely worried how Fluttershy might react if she acted upon them.

The fire slowly began to simmer around the hot embers, and the flames grew smaller and smaller as the night progressed. Dash let her mind wander through her memories that they shared together while occasionally yawning as quietly and as motionlessly as she could. She knew she snored, and as tired as she was, she didn't want her usual tossing and turning in her sleep to disturb her dear friend. Instead, she thought about what Fluttershy had confessed to her.

She said she was lonely. Her constant care for others had always been Fluttershy's passion, but it was clear that not enough love and care was received by the very mare who thought so highly of others. It nearly broke Dash's heart just to think about the paradox.

She spent her whole life surrounded by her family and friends, and as a filly, her parents had always been a huge boost of support for her, something that Fluttershy probably never had. When she moved to Ponyville, her constant friends like Applejack and Pinkie Pie always made her feel at home with kindred spirits.

Maybe she was over thinking this, but did Fluttershy even have friends like that? Sure, she was one of the group, but there never really was anypony else that she really bonded with on the same level. She and Applejack understood each other through their love of competition, and Pinkie understood her through her love of all things fun. There wasn't a single pony-else that Fluttershy could wholly relate to.

Was she a bad friend? Dash hardly spent any time with Fluttershy these days. They just weren't into the same thing, and that now started bothered her. Why did she have to be so insensitive sometimes, and to her best friend no less?

In a very quiet whisper, Dash muttered, "I promise to be a better friend from now on, Fluttershy. I promise." There was no response in return. Instead, Fluttershy rolled onto her side with her back against Dash with her hooves curled up under her chin. Dash wrapped a hoof around her, pulled her close, and nuzzled her cheek.

After a while, a crackling noise came from the fireplace, and a shooting ember landed mere inches from her hooves. Dash became startled and nearly jumped when she noticed the red ember releasing trails of smoke into the air. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed in a hoarse whisper, "No no no!" Once she smacked the ember away from her, she noticed the floor now had a dark burnt spot. The stench from the burn was strong enough to assault her nose.

Wondering what that peculiar sound was, Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes and sat up slowly. She looked at Dash with her eyelids barely open. "Whah…?" She tried to speak through a yawn.

"Fluttershy, sorry, did I wake you up?" Dash asked, returning her wing to her side with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry about the floor. I can fix this."

She groggily looked down. "It's no big deal." She reasoned, wanting to go back to sleep in Dash's warm embrace. "It happens sometimes. Don't worry. I'll just close the gate." She stretched out a hoof lazily to close the metal gate in front of the fireplace.

"Oh...so that's what that's for..." When Dash glanced at her sleepy face, innocent smile, and tired eyes, she gave her a small pat on the head. "You look really tired."

With a yawn, she replied, "I am…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"Hey, if you're tired, you're tired." She said in a no-big-deal attitude. "You really could use the rest anyway. Besides…you look so happy when you sleep."

Fluttershy contently nodded. "Thank you…I am feeling pretty good right about now. I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

"R-Really?" Dash asked, letting the darkness of the room hide her rose tinted face. "That's…cool. Glad you're feeling better."

"Are you cold?"

"Nah…not really. Are you?"

"Maybe just a little." Fluttershy mumbled, wanting desperately for Dash to place her wing over her again. She didn't have the courage to actually ask for that outright, but a mare can dream.

"Want to lie down in your bed? I'm sure the floor isn't very comfortable."

"That does sound nice." Fluttershy yawned again, pondering how much trouble it would be to walk all the way up the stairs. "Maybe we can just sleep on my couch, if that's ok with you."

Anything with some form of cushions sounded good to her. "Sure."

The both got up, stretching their stiff limbs. Dash stretched out her wings while yawning up at the ceiling without a shred of shame, her body curving and arching in full view. Fluttershy rubbed her nose with a hoof before smacking her lips, unaware in her sleepy state that her face had turned three shades pinker. After flopping down on her tummy, Dash placed her chin in her hooves. Seeing an open spot, Fluttershy slid next to her before lifting Dash's blue wing over her like a blanket. Dash opened one eye to watch her intently as she got comfortable.

"Um…Dashie?" She asked after yawning again.

"Yeah?"

"Do…Do you ever get…lonely?"

That's tough to answer. She certainly got bored a lot by herself, but was that the same thing as loneliness? Probably not. "Um…I don't know…sometimes…I guess."

"Well…you can always…come…here…If you do…"

"R-Really?"

"I mean…only if you want to…I don't want to make you feel like you have to."

"N-No, it's cool. I want to." Dash said with a bit more enthusiasm than she intended before clearing her throat to compose herself. "I mean, sure. I'll keep that in mind."

They sat snuggled up against each other for a nice long few minutes. The air around them was cooler than when they were by the fire, but now their body heat against each other was much more noticeable. Dash couldn't decide where to plant her gaze. Closing her eyes felt strange because she still wanted to keep talking, but what else was there to say? Fluttershy just wanted to feel closer and more loved like a small filly after a bad day. Her mindset was retreating back to a younger state, and she wanted to be treated as such. She pressed her whole face against Dash's neck before nuzzling her very affectionately. An audible gasp could be heard from the blue mare. "Whoa…"

There never ever had been a time when Fluttershy found herself resting under the wing of somepony else, and now discovering the joy of such an experience, she never wanted it to end. The gentle touch of Dash's feathers against her soft yellow coat made all the tender embraces of her little friends pale in comparison. The thought of never feeling this again scared her. What if Dash never let her do this again? Would it be strange to ask her to in the future? It was disheartening to realize that she lacked the courage to do so, and only now could she experience this because luck favored her during this particular moment.

She could feel something else stirring in her heart that made her ears burn and her chest tighten up. It wasn't just an endearing fondness from her beloved friend next to her, but something much more. Fluttershy could feel a sense of longing towards her. Some need that she never knew she had craved for now started to outweigh her timid hesitation. Although she pressed her small frame against her friend, it still felt as if she wasn't close enough to satisfy her longing desire. As she sat there wondering what she could possibly be feeling, she suddenly found her voice.

"Dashie?"

"Mhm?" Came a delayed reply.

"Can we…spend the day together tomorrow? Only if you want to…I'm sure you're very busy…"

"W-Well…I only have a couple things to do tomorrow, but…yeah. That's cool with me."

Fluttershy could burst from joy. Just the thought of being able to spend the day with her again gave her happy relief. "Thank you."

"Heh…" Dash could hear the delight in her friend's voice. "You're welcome."

-o0o-

Her eyes suddenly opened up, and she sat up straight in her bed. Rarity could feel cold sweat against her damp coat immediately followed by a nearly intolerable headache. Applejack had been right about all that cider. It was a good idea at the time, but the regret that followed was something she hadn't counted on.

She glanced down across the bed at Applejack with great envy. She was still asleep on her back with her mouth open wide, snoring to her hearts content. One of her hind hooves would twitch with each exhale like something was tickling her side. Despite the lousy headache, Rarity found amusement in her friend's sleeping position.

"Silly Applejack." She giggled before rubbing her head with her hoof. "I do hope you don't sleep like this every night."

After quickly kicking off the blanket around her waist, she placed all four hooves on the floor. The room felt like it was gently shaking, so she stood there from a few seconds to allow the spinning walls to slow down. Once able to walk, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. While standing there levitating a glass, she heard the light trot of a filly walking down the stairs.

Scootaloo yawned, nearly tripping over the last step. "Hey, Rarity." She said, waving her hoof in the air while regaining her balance "Sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "You're quite alright, dear. Having trouble sleeping?"

Scootaloo shrugged. "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Is Sweetie Belle snoring again?"

"Her and Applebloom." She laughed.

"I'm terribly sorry, dear. She tends to do that regularly."

"It's cool. I don't really mind it that much. I was thirsty anyway."

"Here, let me get you some water." Rarity floated a glass towards her, and she gratefully accepted.

"Thanks." She gulped a couple of times. "You're still not mad at us about yesterday, are you?"

Rarity giggled. "I have come to terms with the three of you and your, shall we say, destructive antics. As for Applejack, she may still be slightly bitter in the morning."

"I hope not."

"Don't worry, dear. She may be rugged, but she is no way discourteous."

"Dis-uh-what-now?" Scootaloo asked, head cocked to the side.

"I mean she isn't harsh. I'm sure Applejack will forgive the three of you by breakfast."

"Cool."

The finished their water, and Rarity took her glass. "You might like to get some more sleep, dear. As I recall, the three of you have a busy day tomorrow."

Scootaloo sighed. "I didn't forget."

"Good. Now run along back to bed. If Sweetie Belle is still snoring, try placing a pillow over her face. She hardly ever notices."

"Thanks. I'll try that." She said while trotting back up the stairs. "Nighty night."

"You as well. Oh, Scootaloo, dear?"

"Yeah?"

"Please remember that you are always welcome here. I never want you to think you ever overstay your welcome. As much as the three of you sometimes…vex me…I do enjoy having you around."

"That's…really nice of you. Thanks. You're pretty cool." Scootaloo, in her youthful attitude, did not know how to take that. Instead of pondering, she just went back to bed.

Rarity rinsed out both glasses before quietly making her way back to her bedroom. Upon entering, she noticed her bed was empty. Before she could look around, there came a flushing noise from the adjacent bathroom. With her golden mane completely messed up like a stack of hay, Applejack meandered her way out. Rarity found herself too tired to poke fun of her appearance.

"Ah might sorry, Rare." Applejack said. "Ah didn't mean to wake ya."

"It's quite alright." She sighed, rubbing her head. "I was already up."

"You too, huh?" She asked. "Ah didn't think Ah drank that much. Ah was sleepin' great, then all the sudden, Ah got this headache like my head was bein' cracked open like a walnut."

Rarity looked her over, making note of her painfully tired and pale face. "Are you alright, dear? You look absolutely dreadful." She asked, walking over to her to put a hoof on her forehead.

"Ah think so. Just tired is all. Maybe kinda hungover 'n warm." She felt Rarity's hoof grace her forehead with the most tender touch, causing her to gasp and turn red.

"Goodness! You really are warm." She exclaimed, now placing own cheek on the mare's forehead.

Applejack sneezed again. "Ah'm sure it's nothin' Ah can't sleep off. Ah'll be fine."

"I'm not entirely sure." Rarity cupped her cheeks with her hooves. "Darling, you appear quite ashen…"

Applejack suddenly shivered. "Ah said Ah'm fine, Rare. Really. Ah ain't comin' down with nothin."

"Here, please lay back down." Rarity levitated the blankets back in place. "If it happens that you are indeed becoming ill, I refuse to have you up and about."

She sighed, too tired and weary to argue. "Fine…" She got back under the covers, much happier thanks to the warmth remaining in the sheets. Rarity quickly slid next to her and pulled the blankets over them both. "Wait, Rare, ain't that a bad idea? If Ah am sick, Ah don't make ya catch somethin."

"Darling, we have shared this bed nearly all night. I hardly think another few hours will make much of a difference at this point."

"Ah guess Ah can't argue…" She sighed. "Thanks Rare. Sorry Ah'm puttin' ya out like this."

"You most certainly are not doing any such thing. It is my duty to offer you what I can for the improvement of your health. What kind of friend would I be otherwise? Besides...I was the one who pushed us to drink..."

Applejack chuckled. "Yeah, ya sure were downin' those glasses like a thirsty hog in dry dirt."

"Please go back to sleep."

"Fine…"

They lay with their backs against each other, and a few minutes went by as Rarity's headache receded to a more bearable intensity. Her eyelids became very heavy as sleep knocked on the door of her tired conscious. However, before she could drift into slumber, the mare next to her violently shivered.

"B-Brrr…" Applejack grimaced.

Rarity sat up. "Are you cold?"

"M-Maybe…j-just a little."

She pushed one of her blankets over Applejack. "Is this any better?"

Applejack shivered again. "Ah…Ah guess."

"Oh dear…You really are sick…"

"Ah am no such thing. Yer just bein' a worry wart."

Rarity huffed. "You can protest all you like." She said as she climbed out of bed. "You are without a doubt sick."

"Ponyfeathers…" She groaned, trying hard not to accept that fact as Rarity walked into her bathroom. "What 'er ya'll doin?"

"Medicine, dear." She opened the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a small bottle.

"Ah ain't takin' no medicine."

With a scowl, Rarity returned. "Applejack, so help me Celestia, you are going to take this medicine and behave."

She sighed heavily with an amusing growl. "Fine…."

Rarity filled the cap of the bottle with its contents and held it out. Applejack sniffed it, stuck out her tongue, and surly gulped it down. It was clear the medicine was suppose to taste like cherries, but there had never been anything so revolting to grace her lips in all her years. "Blech!" She stuck out her tongue farther this time and frowned. "With a taste this strong, ya'll could kill a whole family a cats."

That certainly was not a pleasant image. "Do you always complain this much when you're sick?" Rarity asked, putting the cap back on the bottle before setting it on the nightstand.

"Ah'm sorry, Rare. Ah ain't tryin' to be rude."

She sighed while climbing back in bed next to her. "It's alright, dear. Nopony enjoys being ill." Another shiver overtook Applejack's body, and Rarity put her hoof up against her forehead again. "Hm…At least you're fever isn't getting worse...I hope."

She brushed her hoof away and rubbed her forelegs against her hooves. "Guess that mean's Ah'll be right is rain 'n no time then."

"Good." Rarity yawned while laying her head back down. "I'm going back to bed. Please don't hesitate to ask for anything else if need be."

"Alright…" She sighed while pulling her blankets over her shoulders. "Night, Rare."

In response, she simply nodded. Drowsiness was overwhelming her, and her body was screaming for a least another hour of slumber. Unfortunately, much to Rarity's grave disappointment, she felt Applejack shiver again. "Ugh…Applejack." She rolled over to her side, wrapped her hooves around the orange mare, and pulled her abruptly against her chest.

"R-Rarity!" Applejack exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "What are ya doin?"

"I can't sleep with you shaking all night. If this is the only way to keep you warm, then so be it." She said with an almost angry tone. "Now go to sleep."

Even though she felt incredibly awkward at being told off these past few minutes, the new warmth she felt in the embrace of her friend's hooves was just what she needed. There was no denying it. Rarity may be somewhat assertive at times when things don't go her way, but she still cared deeply no matter the circumstance. Also, there was no denying that the feeling of Rarity's warm white coat against her little orange muzzle was more cozy and warm than anything she thought possible.

She could feel Rarity's chest press against her face gently over and over as she breathed. Applejack tried to look up at her, but the thought of their eyes meeting was too much. This felt strange enough.

How glorious and amazing did this feel…Being held close like this was never something she had grown up with. Her parents were more of a past relic to her than a reality, and Big Mac was never one for long intimate moments. There never was anypony else that treated her like this. Being an independent big sister all her life, she never had a big sister of her own to make her feel loved in such a way.

Her white coat in the pale moonlight was exquisitely beautiful. Applejack just wanted lean up and kiss her neck more than anything….

That's gotta be the fever talking.

Once she accepted the fact that she was now under the care of her friend's tough love, Applejack closed her eyes while rubbing her nose against her new source of warmth. "Thanks, Rare…Yer right…"

-o0o-

The morning sun through the window felt nice, but the light against her face made sleeping in very hard. Instead of fighting the urge to go back to sleep, Dash groaned and opened her eyes. This time, to her surprise, she was the one with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

Fluttershy had already gotten up an hour before to feed all her little friends that returned. The birds quietly ate their seeds in their little homes, and the small furry animals had taken their food back to their little nooks and corners around the home so they wouldn't have to share.

Dash rolled off the couch, yawned incoherent noises, stretched the length of her body across the floor, shook out her back legs, swished her tail around in a low arch, and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dashie." Fluttershy said, feeling much happier and more energetic than before.

"Morning…" She looked her over. "Wow, Shy."

"Um…is there something on my nose?" Fluttershy asked, feeling exposed by Dash's gaze.

"No. You just look better today. A lot better. I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Thank you. I don't think I would be in such a good mood if it wasn't for you. I can't tell you have grateful I am."

"Don't mention it." Dash glanced at the toast. "Can I have a piece?"

"Of course." She slid a piece of toast with a butter square to her.

"Thanks." Dash picked it up, stuffed the corner into her mouth, and chewed.

"How is it?"

"Good." She replied, thoroughly engrossed in her new food.

They ate silently for a while, occasionally drinking from glasses of water when Angel hopped down the stairs. Without asking, he snatched a piece of toast and ran off back upstairs. "So, I was thinking…" Fluttershy finally said, paying no heed to Angel's bratty behavior. "Maybe we could take our pets out for a picnic later…If you want, that is."

"Sure. That's sounds like a good idea. I'm sure Tank wouldn't mind spending the day flying around instead of sleeping at home."

"Is he going to be ok after being home alone all night?"

"I'm not worried about him. Yesterday was meal day for him."

"Meal day?"

"Yeah. He only eats once a week, but when he does eat, it takes him all day. After that, he sleeps for like, ever."

"Sounds like you two are getting along nicely."

"Heh…Sure are."

Dash kept returning her gaze to her toast, giving Fluttershy ample opportunity to steal glances at her. Her rainbow mane was completely teased in all directions, making her look wildly comical. Her scarlet eyes and bright morning smile gave Fluttershy an urge to walk over and hug her. Would that be alright? She supposed that after last night it would be ok.

"Hm?" Dash looked down when she felt the small mare's gently embrace. "S-Shy?"

She retreated away and rubbed her hoof against her foreleg. "Sorry, Dashie…"

"It's…ok, no worries." Dash put the rest of her toast down. "It…It was kind of nice…"

Fluttershy sounded flustered. "Oh…Well, if you don't mind…I mean, if you're ok with it…"

Dash pat her on the head . "Yeah, I'm totally cool with it. No sweat." With a giggle, Fluttershy hugged her again, and Dash gave her one of her own. "I'm really glad you're feeling better."

"Me too." She looked up at her after stepping away. "Um…do you want some orange juice?"

"Well, I'd love to…but I kind of have to get going... Sorry…" She placed her dishes in the sink and turned to the front door. "If I don't get to work soon, I'm probably gonna get scolded. What time do you wanna have our picnic?"

It was inevitable that Dash had to leave, but Fluttershy fought back her gloom. "How about noon? We can meet for lunch, if you like."

"Sounds good to me." She said, opening the door before stretching out her wings in a crouching pre-takeoff stance. "Later, Shy!"

"Bye-bye."

Dash took off into the air, and Fluttershy watched with admiration as her rainbow trail looped past the patchy cloud floor. Once the trail disappeared from sight, she closed the door. At least Dashie would be coming back soon, and knowing so made her smile and hum to herself as she began washing the dishes.

After she got all her morning chores out of the way, she stole herself away to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her mane was still well maintained somehow with only a few crazed strands here and there. With a large wide bristle comb, she began to brush using long slow stroking motions that utilized both her forehooves as she sat on her butt.

It wasn't until nearly a minute past did she realize how silly she felt. Was she actually focused on her vanity? Usually, her appearance was not a big priority for her, but here she was, grooming herself with butterflies of anticipation in her tummy. Why did she want to present herself as well as possible like a giddy school-filly for Rainbow Dash of all ponies? Dash was the last pony to care about such things.

Then why did it bother her so much? She could show up with her mane cut all chopped up like a stallion, and Dash still wouldn't really care. She might laugh about it for awhile, but that's about it.

She put the brush down, walked up to her room, and sighed. There was no denying her giddy excitement for the upcoming afternoon, but for the first time in her life, she felt unsure how to act or look in front of her longtime best friend.

"Oh, Fluttershy…" She whispered to herself. "You're such a ditz." Angel sat on a pillow, paws behind his head, sunbathing away the morning. When he noticed her solemn look, he got up and hopped over to her. "I'm sorry, Angel. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He looked up at her perplexed as if to ask what had her tail in such a twist.

"I'm ok." She said, giving him a forced smile. "See?"

He shrugged and returned to his sunbathing.

As Fluttershy toiled with her conflicted inner thoughts, Dash pondered one of her own that irked her. As she flew across the sky towards her house, all she wanted to do was make a quick turn around and fly back down. With great puzzlement, Dash felt an incomprehensible need to be in close proximity to that yellow mare that now owned a piece of her heart. She felt peculiar not being completely in control of her sentiments, but she also felt assured that of all ponies, it was the kind and caring Fluttershy who had such an emotional hold on her.

But…Fluttershy. Did she really mean so much to her that Dash almost ached not being there with her?

With a growing significance of embarrassing mushy emotions, Dash forced all of her thoughts out of her mind as much as she could before braising herself. With force enough to create visible ripples through the air, she jetted herself as fast as she could upwards through the highest clouds lairs before leveling out towards her home.

-o0o-

The three crusaders played hide and seek on the ground floor of the boutique. Between hiding in the dressing rooms, clothes racks, and large hat boxes, their game continued into the late morning without any sign of stopping. To make it interesting, they had come up with an additional rule. Anypony who was hiding had to sneak up behind whoever was "it" and tag them before running off to hide again. If the "it" pony caught up in time to tag back, then that pony would lose. Whoever could tag the most won. Unfortunately, there was no real way of keeping accurate score while playing, so the game had ended in a little argument.

"I tagged Appleblooom three times!" Scootaloo whined.

Sweetie Belle nearly scoffed. "Just three? Try five times for me."

"Five!?" Clearly, Scootaloo did not like to lose. "That's a lie!"

"Girls!" Applebloom interjected. "Instead of fightin' why don't ya'll just ask me who got more, 'n Ah'll tell ya."

"It was me, huh!" Scootloo put a hoof up in the air.

"You wish."

"Ah hate to break it to ya, Scootaloo." Applebloom said, obviously not sorry to say.

"Aw, c'mon!" Scootaloo shouted. "That's no fair! Sweetie Belle lives here! She knows all the good hiding spots!"

"Snooze, you lose." Sweetie Belle taunted with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. This cause the little pegasus to growl.

They all decided that Scootaloo would be "it" next, much to her disapproval. She began to count to 10, but before the other girls could run away into other rooms, Rarity came walking down the stairs. Her mane was a dreadful disaster that the crusaders all gave each other puzzled looks.

"Good Morning, Rarity." Sweetie Belle said first. "What happened to your mane?"

Rarity glanced into a mirror next to her and frowned as she tried to smooth it out. "Good heavens! I look horrid!" During the wee hours of the morning, Applejack had tossed and turned more than she cared for. She couldn't quite blame her though. Trying to sleep while sick does cause strange dreams.

Even though her sleep the night before left a lot to be desired, she did feel quite happy to hold her dear friend close to her the entire time. Her embrace was the product of a deep, almost motherly concern she did not know she had. Although motherly wasn't quite the right word. Applejack was usually so independent and tough, but her weakened state and warm presence against her chest stirred something in her heart that she did not know existed.

However, she was too tired to dwell on such thoughts. The day had just started, and it was not a good idea to let such things dwell on the mind. It might cause even more stress than needed.

Everypony gasped when they at last saw Applejack slowly trod down the stairs with heavy hooves. Her eyes told all they needed to know, slightly bloodshot and purple around the edges. Scootaloo even discourteously stuck out her tongue. "That bad, huh?" Applejack asked in a hoarse crackling voice, aware of her appearance.

"Oh my gosh, sis!" Applebloom ran up to her and place a hoof on her foreleg. "You ok?"

"Yeah…*cough*…Ah'm fine. Just a bit under the weather is all."

Scootaloo tilted her head. "A bit? More like completely buried in storm clouds."

Everypony gave her a scowl.

"Ah said Ah'm fine. Ain't no need to get all worked up."

"You should probably get home, dear." Rarity rubbed her back gently. "I would hate to see you get worse."

Applebloom nodded. "Yeah. We could take care of ya til yer better." She winked at her friends.

"Oh no ya don't. Yer not gettin' outa yer extra chores just cause Ah ain't feelin' good." Despite her disheveled appearance, she still managed to pull off a snarl. The crusaders all sighed with a nod before Applejack hacked once more rather painfully.

"You really need to go home and rest." Rarity said, feeling incredibly guilty for dragging her out the day before. "I'm so terribly sorry…Maybe I shouldn't have had you escort me to the spa yesterday."

"Don't say that, Rare. Ah'm right glad ya'll wanted to take me. Ah ain't sick cause of that. Probably been buildin' up all week."

"Then by all means, please take care of yourself and go. You absolutely need to wash up and get better."

"Thanks, Rare. Ah'll do that as soon as Ah get home. Just…right after Ah help Big Mac 'round the barn."

"Oh you most certainly will not!" Rarity huffed. "I'll come by later today with some soup to check up on you. If I find out that you tried to do chores, I will personally force you into bed myself." She turned to the girls. "You three be on your extra best behavior today, for what it's worth. I don't want to hear a single bad remark when I come by to visit."

The three crusaders all sighed, "Yes, mam…"

"Very well." Rarity nodded in approval as she opened the front door. "Time to rest up and get better, dear."

"See ya later, Rare." Applejack tried to muster a smile at her while trudging outside. The three crusaders followed behind. "Thanks again, fer everythin' yesterday."

"My pleasure." She waved goodbye to all four ponies before closing the door. With everypony gone and her home now empty, she suddenly felt the urge to open the door to go after them. But what good would do? Why did she feel like that was necessary? Was she that worried about Applejack? She was a tough grownup mare, so why worry so much? Still, Rarity couldn't shake off a faint sense of unease. For some reason, she was really worried about her. Almost terrified, in fact. What if something happened to her? What if nopony was there when she got thirsty in bed and needed water?

"Heavens alive, Rarity!" She verbally scolded herself. "Must you be so demonstrative?! You are poised! You are collected! Compose yourself!"

She sighed, now feeling even more silly for scolding herself in such an undignified manner.

With strong resolve, she decided that she would visit Applejack as soon as possible, but not too soon lest she think she indeed was, in Applejack's words, a worry wart. There was just a bit of work to be done here first. Besides, Applejack would probably want to get comfortable at home first before being bothered by visitors.

And yet…now that she was alone, she couldn't shake off the intense memory of holding Applejack so close. If she admitted to herself that her feelings were just worries for her dear friend and nothing more, it still didn't quite explain that other small sentiment she felt that would not shake off of her no matter how hard she tried to dismiss it. What was it?

Fear suddenly coursed through her. It was not a feeling of terror at a scary sight, but an intense worry like a pony could gt when they accidentally say the wrong thing in front of their friends. Was it perhaps infatuation that drove her desire to pursue after Applejack? Celestia forbid such nonsense! What a most ridiculous thing to suggest! There was absolutely no way in all things frilly and pretty did she think of Applejack that way…

She cleared her throat.

Her mind continued to ponder. That beautiful flowing blonde mane, her perfectly rounded eyes and lashes, and even her gorgeous little freckles against those tinted orange cheeks continued to spin in her head. The more she thought about it, the more she began to realize how easy it would be to make a little shrine showcasing Applejack's features. She had done something like that before…

When she finally snapped out of her little daze, she turned towards a mirror and growled angrily at herself.  
"Rarity..." She snarled at her own reflection. "...you are a fool..."

* * *

Let me know what you thought about the latest update. Til next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again, everypony. Just here with another update, and a quick one at that. I'm very surprised how much I can accomplish with a whole day to myself. (That, and how many times I can cycle through my playlists.) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Time Together Well Spent

The patchy sun warmed the grass beneath her hooves as birds flew through the air around her. The scattered flowers across the grass danced side to side in the breeze, making Fluttershy's mane swing about. She had arrived nearly an hour before noon, unable to withstand being home alone any longer. Even if she knew no pony would be there yet, it was just nice to leave the house.

The blanket underneath her topped with a picnic basket made for a simple spread. She hoped Dash would like it. In preparation, she had made one of each sandwich that she could think of. From simple peanut butter and honey to wheat pasta salad, there was bound to be something Dash would like. Angel kept poking at the basket, and she continually pleaded with him to wait until everypony was here before they started eating.

A whir of rainbow trails flashed over her head, and Dash landed hard with all four hooves onto the ground. Tank slowly made his way over the horizon towards them long after Dash made her appearance. "Whew!" She ran a hoof over her mane to smooth it out. "Talk about a morning! Were you waiting long?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "No, not long at all…I um…I just got here." It was a lackluster lie, and Dash knew it.

"Cool." She plopped down, gave Fluttershy a knowing sympathetic smile, and stared at the basket. "Did you make sandwiches?" Shy nodded. "Can I dig in? I'm kind of hungry."

"Please go ahead."

Dash opened the lid and stuck her nose inside. "Sandwiches?" The smell was oddly peculiar, like every flavor she could think of all at once. "What's…in here?"

"Um, there's grilled daisy petal, some minced tomato and basil, a couple of pesto and beans, and-"

Dash cut her off. "Whoa, hang on. Seriously? You really didn't have to make all that. I would've been cool with anything."

"Well…I wasn't sure what you liked, so…"

She reached inside and randomly selected a choice. It turned out to be a daisy petal one. "I'll just have this one." Fluttershy watched her as she unwrapped the paper and began eating. When Dash noticed her unwavering gaze, she asked, "Ith somethinth wrongth?"

Shy quickly shook her head while Angel climbed into the basket and closed the lid behind him. "No…not at all…I just want to make sure you like it."

"Yeah, I love it. It's pretty good." She licked her lips. "Thanks. It's perfect."

Fluttershy sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried…" Angel jumped out with his own selection before running off into the field.

Tank finally landed next to her and looked up at his owner with his mouth open. "You hungry?" Dash asked. "Again? You just ate yesterday." He just stared up at her. "Well, if you say so." Dash put the corner edge of the top piece of bread in front of him, and he gave it an awkwardly long lick.

"How was work today?" Fluttershy asked.

"Meh, can't complain. All we did was size up the clouds. Some were too big. It was really boring. What about you? How was your morning?"

"Wonderful. I said hello to the raccoons today. I was worried Mrs. Raccoon might have a sprained ankle after she tripped last week, but she's all better now."

"That's, uh, good." Dash tried to sound interested. "Glad to hear it wasn't serious."

"Me too."

They awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds, broken by glances towards the ground. 'So…" Fluttershy rubbed her hoof against her foreleg, trying to think of something to say, but she was quickly interrupted again.

"I was thinking. Would you like to come with me to Cloudsdale tomorrow?" Dash asked. "There's going to a junior speedsters stunt competition, and I was wondering if you wanted come."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah, if you want. I know it's not really your thing, but still. You know, since it's going to rain tomorrow, I figured you'd be stuck at home all day, and Cloudsdale is out of the rain. I was going to go by myself, but that wouldn't really be a whole lot of fun." Truth was, Dash felt she'd be lonely all by herself with no pony to hang out with.

"I would love to come!" Fluttershy quickly tried to hide her enthusiasm by covering her mouth. "Um…I mean, of course. It would be my pleasure."

"Sweet. It's gonna be so fun. I've been waiting all month for this."

"It does sound fun."

"Aw yeah! It's the best. Well, maybe not as good as the Wonderbolts performing, but still pretty awesome."

Fluttershy giggled. "It sounds a lot like something you would do."

"Yeah…" Dash sighed. "I was gonna perform when I was filly…but they kicked me out before we had a chance to show off our stuff."

"I remember that…" She recalled that day when Dash came home extremely angry. She tried to comfort her, but all Dash would do was bite her pillow and angrily whip it back and forth until she calmed down. Her father had to stop her from tearing up her bed. Thankfully, Dash had matured since then, but it was clear that she still held some disappointment.

"It's no big deal, though." She shrugged. "At least I got into the Wonderbolt's Academy."

Fluttershy smiled up at her. "I was so proud of you that day."

"P-Proud?" Dash cleared her throat, feeling pink spread across her face. "Really?"

"Oh, yes of course. It's a big accomplishment."

"Heh…I know, right? Pretty sweet, huh. It was easy though. No sweat off my flank. Had that one in the bag."

"Mhm." The little yellow mare simply nodded approvingly.

There was an oddly familiar springy sound coming from over the hill next towards them. As it got closer, they saw Pinkie Pie hopping up and down. Her face sported a huge smile with her pet alligator flopping around in the air with the nape of his neck in her mouth. The alligator didn't seem to mind, but Fluttershy thought it looked dreadfully uncomfortable. The little alligator's face did not change expression once. When Pinkie saw the two girls ahead of her, she flung Gummy up into the air onto her back. "Hey there!" She shouted.

"Hey, Pinkie." Dash waved to her. "What's up?"

She stopped in front of them and put Gummy down on the grass upside down on his head. "I'm on my way to see Twilight. She said she has something super duper important to show me." Gummy flopped onto his face, making Fluttershy cringe.

"What's that?" Dash asked, marginally interested as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Pinkie leaned in close to them as her face turned comically serious. "It's about super secret timey wimey stuff. Shhhh. You can't tell anypony."

"Then, why are you telling us?"

Fluttershy gave Gummy a push with her hoof back up to a more appropriate sitting position before Pinkie spoke. She put her hoof on her chest and said with pride, "I have been entrusted with Ponyville's super top secret task of testing it out."

"Testing what out?"

"Oh, you don't know?"

Dash shook her head and groaned. "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"Hmmm…I don't know." Pinkie gave her a narrow eyed stare. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because we're friends? C'mon, Pinkie! You gotta tell me us. You can't just show up, drop a cloud like this on us, then not say anything."

"Well….I don't know…" Pinkie rubbed her chin with her hoof. "I could be court marshaled for this…"

"By who?" Fluttershy asked, now very confused.

"Ah! Fluttershy! There you are!" Pinkie put her hoof around her shoulder. "I can trust you, right?"

"Um…" She gave Dash a help-me-please look. "I…guess?"

Pinkie stretched out her other hoof around Dash's shoulder, reaching farther than anypony would think possible. She pulled them both against her cheeks and whispered, "Twilight is…" She quickly glanced around. "…working on…" She spun her head around painfully far to peer into the distance. "…a time control device."

Fluttershy gasped. "R-Really?"

"Oh, c'mon. That's total fiddlesticks." Dash felt foolish and just wanted to return to her food.

"I'm serious, you guys!...Or girls!" Pinkie put her hooves up in the air, clearly exacerbated. "It controls time!" In a hoarse whisper she added, "You can control when time stops."

"Wait wait wait…" Dash giggled. "Are you talking about Twilight's egg timer thingy?"

"Egg timer?" Fluttershy asked, now more confused than ever.

Pinkie clasped her hooves around Dash's mouth. "SHHHH! It's supposed to be a secret! And it's called a Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly."

"Seriously? Egg timer. Pinkie, you do know what an egg timer is, right? You have tons of them." Dash shoved her gently away. "That's what all the fuss is about?"

"Is her egg timer dangerous or something?" Fluttershy asked, feeling somewhat afraid.

"No, it's just an egg timer. She told me about it yesterday. She's kind of into making stuff now." Dash cocked her head at Pinkie like she was nuts. "Pinkie, what did you think Twilight was working on?"

"Wait a second!" Pinkie gasped. "You're telling me its looks like an egg timer?!"

"Uh, yeah that's what I'm saying."

"Oh sweet Celestia!" Pinkie leaped up and pressed her hooves against her cheeks. "This is more serious than I thought! An egg timer than controls time! Controls time, everypony! It! Controls! Time!" With each word, Fluttershy found herself leaning farther and farther away from her.

Dash groaned heavily. "Pinkie, for pony sake! Its just an egg timer!"

Pinkie wasn't listening. "I'm sorry, girls. I must go. I can't let this Timey Wimey Wibbly Wobbly fall into the wrong hooves! Equestria needs me!"

"….Sure." Dash stared her over like a day old half eaten piece of fruit. "You go do that."

With Gummy returned atop her back, Pinkie looked up at the sky intently. "I may have to go undercover if something happens. You both will understand if I can't write. It would compromise my position."

"Yeah, sure thing." Dash turned to Fluttershy with a snicker. "That wouldn't be good."

Pinkie gave them both a painfully tight hug before running off. "Remember! Don't tell anypony!"

Fluttershy rubbed her eyes with her hooves as she watched her best friend make ridiculous faces while trying to contain her snickers. It wasn't working. Soon enough, she began to laugh hysterically, and Fluttershy joined her. Tank just continued to stare at his small piece of bread, paying no heed to anypony's antics.

-o0o-

"You sure ya won't be needin' nothin' else, deary?" Granny smith asked as she approached Applejack in her bed. "Ah can get ya some nice fuzzy slippers if yer 'lil hooves be shakin' with the chills."

Applejack sat up in her bed and shook her head while rubbing her tired eyes. "Ah'm fine, Granny. Thanks." She replied while holding back a chuckle. Granny Smith always had a funny way of saying things. "How're those 'lil troublemakers doin' out there?"

"Aw, ain't ya just the spittin' image of a big sister." Granny tousled her mane like she was a filly, much to her annoyance. "Ah'm makin' sure they ain't more harm than good."

She sighed. "Ah hope so."

"You just be needin' to just rest up 'n get off yer hooves fer a while. Ah ain't seen ya workin' so hard before. Didn't Ah tell ya to take it easy all week?"

"Yes, Granny." Applejack groaned, feeling like she was being scolded. "You said Ah needn't be workin' so hard with buckin' season comin' up, 'n Ah said Ah'd be fine."

Granny gave her a satisfied grin. "Was Ah right?" She rhetorically asked.

Applejack sighed heavily. "Yes, Granny. Yer right. Ah shoulda been listenin' to ya."

"Just got to show ya what yer 'ol Granny Smith knows, don't it?" She tousled her mane again, and Applejack tried to hide her irritation with a frown.

"Yeah. Yer right. Ah get it."

"Let that be a lesson to ya."

There came a loud crashing noise from out the window. "Ponyfeathers, girls." Applejack muttered.

"Now don't ya'll be gettin' up just yet. Ah'll go see what the comotion is 'bout. Ah have it all under control."

Applejack nodded. Her granny may be older than most ponies, but she knew how to deal with rambunctious fillies, something that Big Mac had yet to learn. To satisfy her curiosity, Applejack turned towards the window and yelled out, "Ya'll ain't makin' a bigger mess, are ya?"

The three voices of the little crusaders all yelled back, "Everything is fine! Sorry!"

"Ugh…" She groaned. "It better be!"

"Yes mam!"

Granny laughed as she walked out into the hallway. "Don't fret yer pretty little head. Ah'm-a go check up on 'em before ya'll can even braid yer mane."

"Thanks."

"Just give us a holler if ya need somethin."

She nodded as her granny closed the door to her room. Left to herself, she picked up the book sitting on the nightstand next to her that she had borrowed a while back from Dash. It was the first in the Daring Doo series, which she was told that she just had to read. Dash seemed vigorously pleased when she agreed to give it a try, but she was never much of a reading pony like Twilight. Unless it was a farmer almanac, she didn't have much interest. Only a few novels in her lifetime had ever peaked her interest, making her one picky reader. The outdoors was more her suited taste.

The first few paragraphs were confusing to even look at. She read something about a giant rolling stone ball and a collapsing floor. So she was already being thrust into action? It seemed anticlimactic. Maybe a few more pages might add some more context. Daring Do did have a lot of shared characteristics with Dash. No wonder she was such a fan.

Her eyes drifted to her window, and the sight of happy birds passing by almost made her pity herself. "Snap out of it, Applejack." She muttered to herself. "Ain't no use frettin' over something ya'll ain't got no control over."

After a few minutes, she noticed that her vision was blurry when she tried to read and a headache was creeping up on her. Reading had become difficult, and she moved her eyes away from the pages before setting the book down. The ceiling to her room was painfully bare of color. The bumps in the drywall started to look like funny shapes, but nothing worth noting. Now grotesquely bored beyond what her nerves could bear, she started rolling from side to side with her head hanging over the edge each time she changed direction.

This went on for another lousy few more minutes until a knock came from her door. Nearly startled out of her own orange coat, she sat up straight looking very guilty and feeling rather silly. Thankfully, no pony saw that. "C-Come in?"

The door creaked as Rarity poked her head inside. She had a very pretty smile that gave Applejack a very perplexing feeling of relaxation and relief. It was nice. Almost lovely, in fact. "Hello there, Applejack."

Now feeling much happier, Applejack's expression lit up. "Howdy, Rarity! Boy am Ah glad to see ya. Ah was getting' more stir crazy than butter 'n a bucket a cream."

Rarity looked around the room, noting how barren and unwelcoming it appeared. There was only three pieces of furniture that included the bed, one small solitary nightstand, and a pitifully ugly lamp. Everything about the room screamed farmhouse functional. "I couldn't possibly imagine why, dear." She said. "You simply must spruce your room up more. I feel like I'm visiting you in a country hospital."

"It ain't that bad."

Rarity blankly stared at her. "Well…"

"Wait, really? Is it that bad?"

Rarity walked over to her and gave an awkward chuckle. "I wouldn't say your room is completely uninhabitable…Maybe just somewhat…empty."

"So, maybe like a picture 'er somethin' will help."

"Yes, a picture…or maybe five…and an ornate rug…and crimson plaid wallpaper…maybe a bigger lamp with more light…and maybe-"

"Ok, Ah get it." Applejack cut her off. "My room ain't pretty 'n fancy like yours."

"Please don't think I'm criticizing you, darling." She put her hoof on her shoulder. "I meant no disrespect. I just thought I could perhaps make your room feel more…homely."

"You'd do that fer me?" She asked, now feeling bad for snapping at her.

"Why of course!" Rarity clapped her hooves together, now very happy for an opportunity to renovate somepony else's room. "It would be my absolute pleasure."

"That's might kind of ya, Rare." She rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry…Ah guess Ah ain't 'n the best a moods is all."

"That's perfectly understandable. I would feel somber as well if I was stuck in bed with a cold."

She sighed. "It ain't fair…Ah work my flank off keepin' my farm goin' 'n now Ah can't even pick the apples that 'er startin' to fall without feelin' achy. "

"Darling," Rarity sat down next to the edge of the sheets on the floor so their gazes leveled out. "Would you please just let your cold run its course? Honestly, dear. You complain almost as much as Sweetie Belle on picture day."

"Sorry…" She looked back up at the ceiling and sighed.

Rarity could tell how upset Applejack felt. Apparently, catching a cold bothered her worse than anypony she knew. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked, glancing at the Daring Do novel. "Would you like another book?"

"Uh, no that's ok." Came the blunt reply. "Ain't really in the mood fer readin' right now."

"Then what are you in the mood for?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Hm…Ah would like to play a board game 'er somethin."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. Where do you keep them?"

"They're downstairs 'n a shelf 'n the kitchen."

"Do you have a particular game in mind?"

"Not really. Ah'm good with whatever ya'll wanna fetch down there."

"Very well then. I will return momentarily. Care for anything to drink?"

"Maybe some water." As Rarity walked out into the hallway, Applejack added, "Can ya'll get me some crackers too?"

"Anything else?"

"Maybe some cheese."

"Is that all?"

"Yep."

She giggled. "Coming right up, your highness." When she descended the stairs, she walked around the large kitchen. With so many cupboards, cabinets, and shelves, she felt like she was in a full sized bakery. The task of finding everything was harder than she thought. The cheese was hiding behind a bowl of lettuce, the cups behind stacks of plates, and the crackers under a jar of preserves. Some pony simply must organize in here before a possible disaster. Finally, with everything she need levitating in front of her, she trotted back up the stairs.

The board game she had picked out used small round objects that slid down chutes and climbed up ladders. As Rarity inspected the game pieces more closely, she noticed the rounds things were small wooden apples the size of grapes. "How...quaint."

She arrived back upstairs, and as Applejack stacked cheese on top of her crackers, Rarity set the game up in the middle of the bed. They sat across from each other on top of the sheets like fillies having a sleepover. "You can go first." Rarity said motioning to her.

Applejack rolled a few spaces and moved her apple. "Thanks for comin' by 'n keepin' me company."

"Think nothing of it, dear. I said I would, didn't I?" She rolled five spaces and moved her apple up a ladder to the middle of the board.

"Yeah…" Applejack followed suit only a few spaces behind her. "Ah was worried ya'll had lots a work to do today."

"Thanks heavens, no. Besides, no amount of work is going to keep me from visiting a friend in need."

"That's mighty kind of ya. Ah can't remember the last time somepony came to see me when Ah was sick." She rolled two spaces forward, her apple sliding down quite far. "Darn…"

"I can't even remember the last time you were ever sick." Rarity's apple moved up a small ladder near the top. "I don't believe I recall you ever being sick before."

"It sure has been a while." Applejack tried to think back. "Maybe years ago."

"You are quite the tough cookie, if I do say. For you to get sick, it must really be something serious indeed."

"No kiddin'." She watched as Rarity's apple fell down the longest slide to the bottom row of spaces. "Yeah!"

"Congratulate yourself now. I will return to beat you."

"That'll be the day." She rolled and moved her apple three squares before hesitating on the fourth. "Uh-oh…"

Rarity giggled. "It seems even the great must fall."

Applejack whined allowed. "Ponyfeathers."

-o0o-

After Pinkie had left to embark on her top secret mission, Dash and Fluttershy spent the day lazily frolicking about in the grassy meadow. At first, they just watched their pets roam free among the flowers, but after watching them for some time, they both decided it would be more fun to join them.

Tag had been their first game, but when all the animals realized that they were no match for the blue mare's superior speed, they banded together against her. Using the blanket as a rope, Fluttershy and all her animals played tug-o-war against the solitary team of just Rainbow Dash on her lonesome. It was hard, but Dash had actually won. Even without using her wings, team Fluttershy was just no match for her strength.

The blanket now turned into a small trampoline, the two mares flung each furry critter who dared into the air while Tank leisurely hovered and watched. Angel bunny was actually becoming quite fond of Dash hanging around all the time. First she made dinner and now she played with him all day. Maybe his owner's best friend wasn't such a dense airhead with her mane in the clouds like he thought.

When Angel stared getting dizzy, they stopped and watched him as he hilariously tried to walk a straight line. His wobbly little legs gave out quickly, causing him to flop over onto the grass. Fluttershy ran up to him and quickly scooped him up. "Oh my goodness! Are you ok?"

"He's fine." Dash said as she waved a hoof at them casually. "Just give him a minute." It did take a minute for him to sit up straight, but another couple to stand. "See? He's alright."

Very slowly, Dash sneaked up behind them both with the blanket over her head. As soon as she was no more than a couple feet away, she raised the blanket up, completely spreading it out as wide as it would go. Dash roared at them while rustling the blanket around erratically. Both Fluttershy and Angel squeaked in surprise before jumping back.

"Hahaha!" Dash laughed. "You're faces! Priceless!" The poor little bunny covered his chest with his paws, trying hard to control his racing pulse. Fluttershy took a few deep breaths.

Once the bunny regained his composure, he ran up and jump onto Dash's shoulder, crawling up and around her head. She squirmed and kicked while becoming airborne, making a crazy beeline above the grass before crashing hard into the ground. "Ugh…" Dash groaned, slowly getting up while rubbing her head. "That kinda hurt!"

Angel stuck his tongue out at her before retreating to the safety of Fluttershy's mane. "Are you ok, Dashie?" She asked.

"I'm cool." She felt a pinch in her neck. "I've had worse falls before."

"Angel, please apologize to Rainbow Dash. She didn't mean anything by it." He did not comply. With his arms crossed, he sat on Fluttershy's head with a haughty grin.

"No worries. I scared him first, so I guess were even."

"But he wasn't trying to scare you." She reasoned. "He could have really hurt you."

"Nah. Like I said. I'm cool." She tweaked her back and shook out her mane. "See? No biggie."

"Well…" Fluttershy sighed. "If you say so."

The sky became considerably darker all the sudden. The sun hid behind a low hanging cloud, and both ponies noticed how late it had become. It must have been late afternoon. "Yikes." Dash commented. "I didn't know we've been out here so long."

Fluttershy looked sad. "I'm so sorry. I probably kept you from something important that you needed to do."

"What? No way, Shy! This is tons of fun! I'm really glad I came. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." Angel stuck out his tongue, pointed to the back of his throat, and crossed his eyes. Dash nervously giggled. "Yeah, I guess that was pretty sappy."

She may have been embarrassed, but Fluttershy felt so happy. Maybe it really was sappy, but she had never felt so appreciated before. "Thank you so much, Dashie…You're too kind."

She laughed. "No, that's you, silly."

Angel put a paw over his chest and contorted his face like he just got punched in the stomach. "Hnnnghh!" He grunted.

"Angel!" Fluttershy scolded him. "Manners!"

"Heh…" Dash laughed. The little bunny could be quite the comedian. "Good one."

"You probably want to get going…" Fluttershy eventually sighed, looking down. "The rain tomorrow is going to keep your morning pretty busy…"

Dash sighed. "Yeah…sorry. At least after we get the rain started we can get back together and hang out."

"…Ok."

Dash watched her frown towards the grass and wondered if something else was bothering her. The little yellow mare tended to bottle things up so much that if no pony asked about it, she never would say anything. "Hey, Shy?" Dash put a hoof on her shoulder. "Are you ok? You look like you just lost a favorite toy or something."

"Huh?" She looked up at her and forced a smile. "I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?"

"For starters, your face." Dash cocked her head to the side and pressed a hoof against her cheek. "Is there something you're not telling me? Cause, if there is, I can always stay and we can talk about it."

"Oh no no no…It's ok. I wouldn't even think about putting you out like that."

"Don't be silly, Shy. It's me you're talking to here." Dash tilted her chin back up to her. "Hey…I know I'm not the best listener, but…you can always tell me what you're thinking."

Shy looked back down. She really didn't have anything else to elaborate on, but at the same time, she really didn't want Dash to go. The night before that they had spent together was the one of the happiest moments of her life, and she wanted to give anything she could to have another night like that again. Maybe it was too soon to ask for her to stay over again. It hadn't even been a full day yet.

Dash sat on her haunches in front of her and gave her a concerned look. "C'mon, Shy…just tell me."

"I'm ok, Dashie…"

"No…I don't think so. What happened? We were having such a nice time. Why so gloomy all the sudden? Was it something I did?"

Fluttershy quickly shook her head. "No, of course not…It's just…"

"It's just…what?"

She mustered all her courage and took a deep breaths. "It's just…I don't…I don't want you…to go…" She hid behind her mane while focusing her gaze on the ground harder than before.

Dash felt something tighten up in her chest. "Aw…Fluttershy…" She soothingly wrapped her hooves around her shoulders before giving her a squeeze. "If you don't want me to go, I won't. I don't know what's bothering you…but…I'm here for you. C'mon…lets go home. I can make you some tea. Would you like that?"

She simply nodded and let Dash lead her towards her cottage while feeling very guilty. It sounded like she was forcing her friend to spend more time with her, and Dash probably was only doing this because she was obligated to.

While wallowing in her pointless self pity, she as very surprised to feel something soft brush up against her neck. She glanced to the side to see Dash rubbing her head against her neck before turning away with a rosey cheeks. "Uh…feel better?" Dash asked, trying to sound casually concerned.

With a big smile returning to her face, Fluttershy nuzzled her back with her nose pressed into her cheek. "Much better…"

Dash gulped, feeling that tightness in her chest intensify. "G-Good…"

-o0o-

With a hearty laugh, Rarity gripped her sides, but Applejack hadn't finished telling her story. "But then Applebloom took another bite!"

"Even after you told her it wasn't really candy?"

"Yep! She didn't believe me! Ah saw her eat the entire bar of Pone-a-lax!"

"Oh dear me!" Rarity snorted hard before erupting into a giggle box. "She most certainly did not."

"Ah swear on Granny Smith's zap apple jam." Applejack said with a wide carefree grin.

"Poor girl!" She didn't sound too broken up about it considering her humored chuckle. 'Was she alright?"

"She was fine, but Ah ain't never seen no filly run that fast to the bathroom before."

"Oh no…hahaha…" She wiped a happy tear from her eye. "That is too hilarious."

A knock came from the door to her room. "You girls havin' fun?" Granny Smith asked. "Sound's like a hootin-nanny in here." They both nodded their heads as their giggling lowered to a minimum.

"Applejack was just telling me quite a funny story about Applebloom." Rarity smiled most pleased.

With a mischievous smirk, Granny Smith eyed her granddaughter before returning an innocent gaze to their guest. "Oh are ya now…Ah bet ya'll ain't heard the story 'bout Applejack 'n the haunted tree."

"Oh no! Please, Granny Smith!" Applejack pleaded.

"Now before you protest, darling," Rarity put a hoof up to her mouth to quiet her. "I believe it is only fair after telling me about Applebloom's little escapade."

"Rarity," Applejack put her hooves on her shoulders. "Ah am beggin' ya as a friend."

"Now hold yer hooves, Applejack." Granny Smith chuckled. "Ah think the nice lady deserves a good story. She's right. Ain't fair embarrassin' yer 'lil sis without yer 'ol Granny Smith doin' ya one over too."

"Crabapples!" Applejack covered her face with her hat. "Ah never shoulda' told that story!"

"Now I am thoroughly intrigued!" Rarity turned to Granny Smith with immense interest. "Please do tell!"

"Well, it all started when here AJ was just a 'lil filly out 'n the orchard playin' with her brother." Granny Smith sat down on the edge of the bed next to Rarity.

"Oh brother…Please…fer the love of all things golden delicious…Granny, Ah am beggin' ya!"

She paid no heed to her kin's laments. "One day, she's a comin' home with a funny 'lil fruit danglin' from her mouth. She tells me the fruit be from some tree in the grove by the road, 'n she's askin' me what it is cause it don't taste right 'n it looks funny. Ah tell her it's a haunted apple." Granny said the word 'haunted' all spooky like, making Rarity giggle and Applejack to groan louder. "So Ah says to her that the tree it came from is haunted by the spirit of Josiah Appleton who died from a stampede long time's ago."

Rarity poked fun of her friend with her hoof to her tummy, earning a low growl. Granny Smith continued with her story. "So she's askin' me what she's gotta do to get rid of that there spirit. Ah says that she's gotta put a ring a fresh apples 'round the base of the tree. If that don't work, then she's gotta pick all the haunted apples 'n give 'em away fer free, you know, cause Josiah Appleton was a hoarder, see, 'n ain't nothing the 'ol ghost of Josiah Appleton hate more than bein' nice."

Rarity snickered hard as she made the funniest contorted face, and Applejack groaned aloud boisterously. "If that don't do it, then the only thing left doin' is write to Princess Celestia 'n ask fer her help banishin' the ghost back to the grave."

"Well, that doesn't sound all that bad." Rarity said. "I'm sure it wasn't too embarrassing."

"It wasn't what Ah told her to be doin', deary." Granny Smith noted. "It's what she did 'n her own that's funny."

"Granny Smith…ya'll can be cruel sometimes." Applejack turned away from both of them to stare at her window.

'So? What did she do?"

"Well, she sets off gettin' fresh apples out 'round the tree that Big Mac picked that day. He gets all curious 'n asks why she's messin' up his work. So she tells him 'bout the ghost, 'n he starts playin' along, eggin' her on to keep workin. Then she starts pickin' up all the haunted apples 'n pushes 'em on ponies walkin' by the farm. They're all thinkin' she's lost her marbles. After that, Ah'm 'spectin' her to come back home 'n write her letter. Ah was gonna tell her then that she'd been fooled by her 'ol granny, but she don't come home til late that night."

"What did she do instead?"

"Granny…Ah am gonna pay ya back for this one day…" Applejack forced her hat over her head down over he eyes and ears.

"She goes into town 'n starts hollerin' and screamin' 'bout the ghost 'n her tree. She's askin' all the ponies to write letters too, thinkin' more ponies will get the princess' attention faster."

Rarity turned to Applejack with a very bewildered expression. "You didn't! Did you really?"

"She sure did! After that, she comes home 'n tells me she got so much help from the town, 'n Ah shouldn't worry none cause the princess was a comin' soon. The next day, Ms. Flowerpetal, who was the schoolteacher back then, came to the house askin' if Applejack had gotten into the family cider."

Rarity gripped her sides as hard as she could, laughing with so much force that she couldn't even breath. With distain and anger, Applejack shoved her over across the bed. "It ain't funny, Rare!"

"Awwwwwww, darling, don't be so surly." Rarity pinched the very embarrassed mare's cheek with a hoof. "You must have been so precious!"

She brushed her hoof away and growled at the wall.

"As it turns out, somepony dropped some a them pears from the market by the side of the road. Applejack ain't never seen no pear before." She nudged her granddaughter, pulled her hat away from her, and tousled her mane with her hoof. "But ya do know what pears are now, don't ya, silly filly?"

When Rarity began laughing into her foreleg, Applejack mashed her hat into her face. "Alright, alright. Laugh it up. Ain't none sillier than when ya'll was carryin' that big 'ol rock 'round thinkin' it was a big diamond."

"Uh, what's that now?" Granny Smith asked.

Rarity instantly stopped laughing and stared the orange mare down venomously. "Oh! It…Is…On!" 

* * *

Hi again! I was asked about when I might start officially shipping our heroines. You'll just have to wait and see, silly! Thanks a bunch to Betty Bear again. Can you review, or can you really review! Til next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Well hello there everypony! I don't want to spoil anything for you, so I'm just going to drop you right in. Hold onto your hats! (Or...you know...don't. It's more fun that way.)

* * *

6: The Clouds and Hay

It was clear during second night they spent together that Dash was extremely eager to see the show the next day. After their picnic that day, Fluttershy had brought out one of her favorite games that she always played with Angel. Instead of focusing on the game in front of her, Dash would hold little pieces up in the air, zoom them around, and making whooshing sounds. It was silly, but Fluttershy felt like they were fillies again. Even she admitted that she was a little excited to watch the upcoming stunt performance, but her focus remained on her game. Neither of them could concentrate fully.

The next day finally came as the sun barely peeked over the horizon. The air was chilly that morning, but both mares couldn't have cared. Dash was especially rushed. The very minute the ticket booths by the cloud arena opened at six in the morning, Dash and Fluttershy found to their great surprise that a considerable line had formed in front of them. Ponies from all over Equestria had shown up to witness the performances of the most talented up and coming little mares and colts.

The line moved way too slowly for Dash. Way too slowly. There was only one ticket booth open, and no pony was here to direct the crowd in an orderly fashion. Because of the surprise rush, neither mare could even hear each other speak or see in front of them. Dash hoped with great optimism that the show would be well worth the crowd, if they could even get through the gates before it started.

The ponies that were directly in front of them were a rowdy bunch of teenagers who obviously spent the whole night up hoping to meet cute mares. They probably thought this would be a good place to try next. Neither of the teenagers were particularly well groomed or polite, and Dash groaned with great annoyance each time she heard one of them speak. They just sounded so lame! She even felt like screaming "Who cares!" before Fluttershy pointed her to the open ticket booth.

The suffering finally seemed to end, and Dash got her chance to buy the tickets she always wanted. "Sweet! I'm up!" She squealed.

The stallion behind the ticket booth ushered her over with a yawn, clearly not enjoying his day in bed the way he had hoped "Morning." He groaned.

Dash paid no attention to his lack of enthusiasm. "Can I get two box seat tickets, please?"

"Box seats?" He glanced up from the seating chart in front of him and squinted at her. "Are you sure?" The two mares in front of him didn't look the type to be well off.

"Yeah." Dash crossed her hooves. "Why ? Are we not cool enough? You don't think I have the money?"

He glanced up and down her frame, obviously not impressed by her tomcoltish figure and brusque attitude. The small yellow mare, on the other hand, caught his eye. "You do know box seats are like two hundred bits per ticket, right?"

"Try me!" Four very shiny and detailed gold pieces were slammed onto the counter. "That enough?"

Fluttershy gasped as she saw the large sum of money before her, and she quickly put a hoof on Dash's shoulder to stop her. "Dashie, you don't have to do that. I don't mind sitting somewhere else."

"No way, Shy." Dash quickly shook her head. "I want best, coolest seats this place's got."

The stallion quickly apologized. "I am very sorry, miss. I didn't realize you had the money." He began punching out little holes in two tickets.

"This is too much." Fluttershy put her hoof up to the window to stop him, grabbing the stallions full undivided attention.

"Relax, will you? It's no big deal. I've been saving up for this all season, and I'm here to cash out. Don't you want to sit in the coolest possible seats? From there we can see the beginning of each routine before they ponies even launch out of the gate! That's gotta be the coolest thing ever!"

As great as that all sounded, Fluttershy still couldn't bring herself to say yes. "I don't know…It's just…too much…I can't help but feel bad for letting you spend so much on me." Her adorable gestures while she spoke caused the stallion's eyes to wander more than they should have. Good thing neither pony was paying attention to him, or Dash might find a way to get in that ticket booth.

"You sure you won't say yes?" Dash put a hoof around her and pointed up at the sky. "Think about it. Best seats, amazing view, waves from the stunt team, room service for just the two of us-"

"R-Room service!?" Fluttershy squeaked even louder.

Dash nodded. "Yeah. The box seats get room service. They even have a full menu from the snack bar delivered to us. Anything we want, no extra charge. It's all on me. C'mon, Shy! You'll love it! Let me do this for you."

There were a lot of things the stallion thought about that he could do for her too. When Dash noticed his rather zombie like expression and line of drool hanging from his lower lip, she smacked her hoof against the glass. He looked up at her and nervously cleared his throat.

"Well…" Fluttershy sighed. "…Ok."

Dash turned back to her, determined not to let anypony ruin her day. With a triumphant scream, she bellowed up at the sky, "Yes!"

The stallion punched out the rest of the tickets, slid them to Dash, and smiled up at them both. "Here you go. Two box seats right next to the team bleachers."

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Dash took them and began stomping the cloud floor happily. "Alright! Let's go!"

Feeling rather embarrassed but very pleased at how happy her best friend seemed to be, Fluttershy smiled and tilted her head to the side while quietly shouting, "Whoo-hoo!"

"That's the spirit!" Dash took her by the hoof and totted off towards the fluffy cloud stairs leading upwards. "I still think we have some time before it starts." As they ascended, Fluttershy took her time walking as Dash looped around her with lots of energy. Again, Dash started making those funny whooshing noises.

The box they found themselves in was royalty to the maximum. With large lounge seating and a balcony for close up viewing, it was well worth the expensive four hundred bits. "Aw yeah!" Dash nearly screamed Fluttershy's ears right off. "Told ya it would be cool!"

The event staff were still setting up in the arena. Pillars of clouds were being pushed and dragged by nearly fifty pegasi in white coats. The rings in the sky before them hadn't been properly spaced out yet, giving the stunt performs plenty of room to practice before everything would kick off.

Dash glanced from pony to pony, nodding in approval while they zoomed and twirled in tight circles. Each member of the team wore blue and yellow capes with lightning bolts on the back that looked almost exactly like the color scheme of the Wonderbolts. It made sense since the Wonderbolts were the biggest sponsor of the event. Maybe some of them might be here.

"Awesome!" Dash pointed to a small colt free-falling with a baton in his mouth before pulling up and circling very close to them with neck breaking speed. "Shy! Did you see that?"

She gasped. "That looked dangerous!"

"It's no biggie. I used to do that all the time when I was warming up."

Fluttershy could easily picture the blue mare performing such a feat with the greatest of ease, but that didn't make the image any less terrifying. "Isn't it scary?"

"Sure it is. At first, I would only dive maybe twenty feet before pulling up. Now it's what I do every morning when I leave home."

An older middle aged but well built pegasi colt wearing an athletic cap and whistle barked at the team member who flew dangerously close to them. He apparently got way to close to the edge of the stadium, and the coach was very unhappy. "Heh…Yeah, that was me when I was his age."

"Did you get in trouble a lot?"

"All the time!" She sounded proud like it was an accomplishment. "My coach would yell at me all day for not paying attention."

"Is that…why you got kicked out?" Whoops. Fluttershy instantly regretted asking.

Dash sighed. "No…Not because of that…I uh…don't really want to talk about that."

"Of course. I'm sorry for asking."

"It's cool. No harm done." Dash shrugged, trying to casually hide her unfortunate disappointment that happened long ago. At least, she hoped she was being casual. "Hey…uh…you hungry? I sort of rushed us out here before we could even have breakfast."

Fluttershy nodded her head. "I am hungry, but…let me pay this time."

"Don't even start." Dash raised her hoof up in the air.

"But…you already paid for the tickets. I should at least pay for the food."

Dash laughed. "I got this, Shy. Relax. It's my treat. I really want to treat you today."

"Me?" Fluttershy nearly choked. "R-Really?"

"Uh, yeah." Dash cleared her throat in anticipation of her ears tingling with heat. "You know…I just thought you needed to get away from all the animals and relax. You…really deserve it."

"That's so sweet…"

Dash leaned back on the railing of the balcony and glanced up at the sky upon realizing how much she really liked having her best friend constantly thank her and praise her. "Nah…c'mon. It's whatever. Don't worry about it. Just tell me what you want, and I'll get room service."

"W-Well…" Fluttershy rubbed her hooves together. "…I guess…I'll just have what you have."

"Great!" Dash walked to the edge of the stairs leading down towards the other seats. As loud as she could scream she bellowed, "ROOM SERVICE!"

Fluttershy had put both of her hooves on her ears while cringing. "W-What did…you do that for?"

"How else do we order room service?" She asked.

"Isn't there like…a bell, or something?"

"Not up here in the Cloudsdale arena. The servers sort of just fly around behind the stadium. That's the only way of getting some pony's attention."

She hadn't been to that many sporting events before, so the customs were rather new to her. The competition Dash and Rarity had participated in was more of a closed event for participants and friends.

A young sunset red pegasi mare flew over the top of the arena from behind the bleachers to meet them. "What can I get for you?" She asked with a big smile.

"Can we get two waffle stacks with hay bacon strips?" Dash licked her lips. "Oh, and one of them with extra syrup and lots of ketchup."

"Anything else?"

"Two programs please, and…" Dash looked at Fluttershy, thought for second, then answered, "…do you have souvenirs?"

"Yes, we do. This year, we are selling scarves. Would you like the blue and yellow striped design, or the Wonderbolt's logo design?"

"Wait, you have two different kinds?" Dash sounded very excited. "No way! That's awesome! I'll take one of each." The mare politely nodded before flying away, and Dash took a seat next to Fluttershy on one of the lounge seats.

"I didn't know you liked scarves."

She looked at her timid friend with a playful smirk. "They're ok. Not really my style, but whatever. I guess you could say I'm a collector. And…I thought…you might want one too."

"F-For me? Really?" She was about to say that it was too much, but Dash would definitely not want to hear that. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. Anything for you today, Shy." Dash's tummy rumbled very loud out of the blue, and she poked herself with a hoof. "I guess I was more hungry than I thought."

A nearly identical rumble came from Fluttershy's own tummy, and she glanced down at the ground with a red face. "Oh…my."

Dash snickered, nudged her shoulder, then poked her tummy. "Nice one, Shy. Almost as good as mine!" This only fueled the little mare's embarrassment.

Their server returned with two large plates in both hooves towering with waffles covered in butter and syrup. Hay bacon circled the plates on the edges as warm steam vapor trailed up from the pads of butter. "Here we are. Two waffle stacks with hay bacon, and this one has extra everything." She set the plates down in front of them and smiled. "I'll be right back with your programs and scarves."

Fluttershy was about to thank their kind server, but Dash had already face planted into the waffles, making syrup splash around. Both Fluttershy and the server watched with gaping mouths as she ate. Nearly half a minute later, Dash came up for air, mouth full, face messy, smiling wide. "Aw yesth! Thith ith awthome! Besth food ever!"

"Let me know if I can get you both anything else." The server politely spoke through a cringing expression and flew away. When Dash went back to inhaling her food, Fluttershy bit off the end of her top waffle. There was way too much food for her to eat. Not even a whole day's worth of her meals could amount to even half of what she was presented with.

Nearly a half hour went by, and Fluttershy hadn't even eaten a quarter of her plate. Dash, on the other hoof, had just about cleared the halfway mark. Her tummy was already full, and it was getting painful to continue downing waffles. It was just too good to stop. Stadium food can have that affect sometimes.

When Dash suddenly felt a painful pinch in her gut, she abruptly pushed her plate away and groaned. "I…uh…think I'm gonna be sick…"

Fluttershy licked her muzzle to clear off any syrup before she spoke. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Totally…Just…need a minute." She paused. "Shy?" She asked in a pleading groan.

"Yes?" She pushed her plate away as well.

"Can I lean up against you? I think I'm gonna fall over…"

"O-Ok…go ahead."

Dash flopped her body against her, nearly knocking her poor friend over. "Ugh…." She whined.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Sure…I've bounced back from worse."

"Um…can I get you anything?"

"No, just stay very…very still. I don't want to hurl on you."

Fluttershy nervously tensed up, very eager not to be covered in somepony else's vomit. "Oh dear…"

Their server returned with scarves and program pamphlets in her hooves. "And here are your-" She glanced twice at Dash. "Are you ok, miss?"

"Yeah, super." Dash groaned again. "No more food, please."

The server gave the very scared Fluttershy their souvenirs. "Are you sure, miss?" The server looked around as if something nearby would miraculously solve the problem. "We do have barf bags."

"…Well…maybe just one." Dash sighed. "Just in case. If I don't barf, I could just breath in it."

The mare took off as fast as she could, leaving Fluttershy to tend to her friend's plight. "Dashie…maybe if you sit up…"

"Hang on…" Dash groaned again as she sat up slowly before pushing her head into Fluttershy's neck so her back didn't hurt so much. "That's much better." The soft multicolored mane against her neck, to her great and further unnerving surprise, felt pretty darn nice. When Dash would squirm uncomfortably, Fluttershy could feel her friend press herself against her more. Her eyes darted all over the place while her ears burned white hot and her face turned deep red. If anypony didn't know any better, it might look like Dash was really enjoying herself.

"Umm…Dashie?…"

"Yeah?"

"You're…really…um…making me…"

Dash grimaced as she felt her tummy tighten up. "Ow… Why did I have to eat so fast?"

"You're…kind of…making me…"

Before she could finish, their server returned with a barf bag. "Here you go."

The suffering Dash gratefully took it, sat up, and started breathing as slowly as she could into the bag as if anticipating a hurl. Eventually, the tummy ache finally passed, and she gave them both a big happy smile for having conquered her pain. "Whew…That wasn't fun. Sorry. I'm ok now."

"I'm glad to hear that." Their server giggled uncontrollably. "I gotta say, you two have got to be the funniest couple I've ever met."

Fluttershy gasped and covered her mouth while Dash cocked her head and squinted at her. "We're not…wait, what?" Dash asked, only trying to be clear.

"I said you two are the funniest couple I've ever met." She replied. "Did I say something wrong?"

"We're not a couple." Dash pointed at herself and the mare next to her. "What gave you that idea?"

"I'm so sorry." Their server bowed apologetically. "I didn't mean to assume. You two just look…very close."

"We…we do?" Fluttershy asked in a nearly inaudible voice.

"Gosh, I'm such a ditz. I'm really sorry." The server awkwardly laughed. "Wow…why do I keep doing that?"

"No worries." Dash said with such nonchalance and indifference that Fluttershy looked at her with great surprise. "It happens. I do it sometimes too when I'm working." It was a small lie, but it would probably make her feel better.

"Thank goodness." She sighed with relief. "I felt really bad there for a second. I was so worried you would yell at me."

"Yell at you? No way." Dash giggled. "We're not like that. Besides, you've been super cool with us so far."

Fluttershy had turned away from both of them, desperately hoping no pony could see her face. Her body was as tense as a tight wire, and her wings twitched occasionally despite being pinned to her side as hard as possible.

"Well, as long as you not mad. Thank you." The server bowed again before taking off. "I really should go check on the other patrons. Call for me if you need anything." With that, she was gone, very glad to now be separated from that awkward conversation.

With a huge happy sigh, Dash looked her tummy. She patted herself a few times, and with each pat, she said comically, "Nom nom nom!" She was expecting a laugh, but Fluttershy gave no response. "Um…hey, Shy?" She asked, tapping her shoulder.

"Eep!" Fluttershy nearly jumped before quickly spinning around to face her, their noses only a hoof's length away from each other. "Y-Yes?"

"Are you ok? You're not like…upset, are you?"

"…n-no…" She slowly shook her head. Why would she be? It wasn't as if their server was that serious or anything. It was just sort of a joke, right? Still…the idea of Dash and her being an item was…really nice to think about.

"You know she didn't mean anything by it, right?" Dash asked, feeling kind of bad for not telling her off now that Fluttershy seemed to be rather taken aback by the remark. "It's no big deal."

Maybe not a big deal for her, but certainly a much bigger deal for Fluttershy. She couldn't help but feel like Dash was taking this way to lightly, as if she didn't really care. It kind of hurt her, and a slight pain tightened up in her chest. "Of c-course…" She feebly sighed as she looked down at the cloud floor. "No…big deal…"

What came next for poor little Fluttershy came as a huge surprise to herself. Some very strong emotion was rapidly growing inside of her like a flooding pond. She could feel an intense heat travel through her whole body before completely enveloping her head. Everything felt like it was on fire, and her limbs shook uncontrollably. It wasn't love, and it wasn't longing.

It was anger.

How dare she say something like that! No big deal! Really!? After so many years together as friends, after so much they had been through, after the memories they shared, and after all they had admitted to each other, Dash actually had the nerve to say it was no big deal? What about taking her out and spending so much bits on her trying to give her a nice time? Was that just to show off or something? Was all this just a joke? Were their past couple of days together nothing but the obligations of what a normal friend should do?

She snapped.

With tears now blurring her vision and her hooves shaking violently, she got up. "You know what, Rainbow Dash!?" Her voice was uncharacteristically loud and full of emotion. "You're right! No big deal!"

Fluttershy stormed off towards the stairs, leaving Dash sitting there with a blank face and wondering what in Equestria she had done to deserve that.

It sounded like Fluttershy was mad. Why? Dash had tried to downplay the whole thing to spare her any extra embarrassment. Wasn't that the right thing to do? She quickly got up and went after her. "Wait, Shy! Wait! What did I say?"

It wasn't like Fluttershy was in any hurry. She hadn't even made it to the stairs yet before Dash put a hoof on shoulder. She stopped for a second, let her tears build up, then began walking away again. This time, Dash became a little angry. Thanks to Fluttershy's long tail, it wasn't difficult for Dash to wrangle her back with her mouth. Fluttershy felt herself being pulled and let it happen.

"I said wait!" Dash nearly shouted before realizing that her best friend was about ready to ball her eyes out. "Oh…my gosh…Fluttershy, I am so sorry…" Anger now being replaced by embarrassment and severe despair, Fluttershy pointed her nose directly at the ground to sniffle. Dash continued with desperation in her voice. "I am so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. That was totally not cool…"

She didn't reply. With a fresh tear falling from her cheek, Fluttershy wiped her face with the back of her hoof slowly before giving up trying to hold back.

"Is this about the whole looking like a couple thing? I should've told her off, huh? C'mon, Shy. Please just talk to me. Please?" The sight of her closest friend crying was way too much for her to watch. Dash quickly wrapped her hooves around her and squeezed her tight. "Shh…hey, no crying. You make me feel like a grade A jerk-head when you do that."

Fluttershy actually laughed for a second through her tears. For once, Dash was hitting it right on the nail.

"I'm sorry I acted like it wasn't a big deal. I know that special someponies are nothing to joke about." Dash rubbed her back as she felt Fluttershy's face bury into her neck. Did something happen recently to her? Maybe somepony she was really into or something got together with somepony else and now she was heartbroken. Was she such an absent friend that she didn't even know about the ponies she may like? How distant had she been to her? She had to ask. "Did…uh, something happen…recently?"

Fluttershy wondered. Something definitely had happened to her recently. Her best friend that she held so dear had recently found a deeper and more intimate place in her heart.

"Cause…if something did happen, like…somepony broke your heart or something…I'll personally go over to their house and bop them good in the nose."

Fluttershy laughed again as she wiped her face and hugged her back. "Oh silly…" She said through a giggle. "That didn't happen at all."

"Then…" Dash brought their eyes together. "What happened? It was me, huh…I said something stupid."

"Dashie…you are…just so…thick…sometimes."

"I am?" She asked, feeling a little offended. "No I'm not. Am I? Really?"

Fluttershy put a hoof over her mouth to shush her. "It's ok…You have a lot of other great qualities."

"….Thanks?" Dash went back to hugging her. "Listen, Shy…You can tell me what's bothering you. I'll listen. I know I'm a meanie sometimes, but I can change. I can be a better friend. I promise! I know we haven't spent much time together, and it's probably been really hard on you. We can…"

Fluttershy stopped listening as her mind drifted away somewhere else. It just felt incredibly nice to be hugged and be told how much she meant to somepony. It was replacing tears of anger and despair with tears of happiness. Their warm coats against each other was almost dreamlike for her, and she suddenly felt the urge to turn her head a few degrees and kiss Dash's cheek.

But…would it be ok?

Dash still continued to ramble. "If I could take it back, I would. I'm just really sorry that…."

It would be ok, probably. She would understand. Even if she still didn't feel the same way, it would be ok, right? Like Dash had said before, it's no harm.

Bringing herself to do it is a whole other ring to jump through. Isn't this when all that assertive training is supposed to pay off? It's time to commit, Fluttershy. Just do it. As reasoning in her mind slowly started getting replaced by impulse, Fluttershy took a very deep breath, pressed her soft lips ever so gently against Dash's neck, letting them linger in place for a moment.

Something flashed in Dash's eyes as she choked on her words. "F-Flutter…shy?"

Even after Dash found herself without a voice, Fluttershy continued to kiss the same spot. Expecting her to stop and look away, Dash awkwardly stood there waiting patiently. Fluttershy released her kiss only to trail an inch farther up her neck to another spot. With a stuttering gasp, eyes fluttering closed, Dash's body shook from her tender touch.

Fluttershy squeezed herself harder against her blue mare tighter, only allowing herself the chance to breath when moving to a new unclaimed spot to kiss. There was no stopping her.

"S-Shy…w-what….are y-you…." Dash tried to choke out her question through occasional moans of surprise and pleasuring heat building in her chest.

Her lips opened wider to taken in more of Dash's incredibly delicious neck. Instead of mere kissing, she began to suckle, causing Dash to throw her head back. It was so much more than what she had expected herself to do all at once, but after starting, she found it incredibly difficult to stop.

"W-Whoaaa….G-Geeez…Shy, s-stop it…" Dash trailed off as she put a hoof behind Fluttershy's head to press her face harder against her neck. Clearly, her protests lacked resolve behind those words.

There came a small popping noise when Fluttershy broke contact with Dash's neck. There were faint little darkened red circles now covering one side of Dash's neck, but neither of them paid any heed. Fluttershy nearly panted before wiping her muzzle with a hoof.

"…W-Why…did you…do that?" Dash felt uncomfortable now that the moment had been abruptly stopped.

She instantly looked down at the ground, ears drooping. "I'm so sorry…" Came a timid reply. "…I couldn't help myself…"

Dash forced a bad awkward chuckle. "That's…your excuse?"

She looked up at her and began focusing her gaze on those soft small lips between her cyan tinted cheeks. Even her cute squishy nose looked so tantalizing to her. Fluttershy really didn't feel like talking at that moment. It was clear in her mind that something else looked much more delicious than words. "I'm so sorry for that…" She mumbled, "…and this."

Her eyes began to close, and Dash watched as she leaned forward farther towards her painfully slow. She desperately wanted to do the same thing, but she felt petrified to move. It seemed to be Fluttershy's game, and Dash couldn't help but feel very unsure of what she should do. Just stand there and wait it out or close the distance herself? She wanted to with every feather of her wings, but she was actually scared.

With her eyes closed and head tilted to the side, Fluttershy appeared enticing and alluring. Her blushing face, her standing ears, her wafting mane, her cute little button nose, and gentle arched closed eyes made Dash reach her decision.

The distance finally closed, allowing their lips to press against one another. They both echoed a small gasp at the same time.

Unknowing to either mare and after suffering in line for so long, they were missing the opening act.

-o0o-

Confined to minimal labor, Applejack begrudgingly agreed to lay off any heavy lifting or pulling. Instead of her usual work, she found herself supervising the three crusader's second day of helping out on her farm.

"That's it, girls." She said, chewing on a piece of straw. "Keep pullin' like that, 'n ya'll be done 'n no time."

With Applebloom in front and Sweetie Belle pulling the rear, the girls were all tied to different ropes connected to a large stack of hay. It was incredibly hard pulling such a heavy object across the dirt towards the barn, but somepony had to do it since Big Mac was off deep in the orchard looking for stray snakes. The rain that morning also made the dirt increasingly harder to work against. After that, he still had to somehow fix the hole in the barn wall.

"Agh!" Scootloo whined shamelessly. "This is hard! Can we take a break?"

"Sooner ya get it 'n the barn, sooner ya'll can rest."

They all groaned unanimously.

Next to Applejack was a sight quite out of place. Rarity sat leaning back in an overtly big lawn chair sipping iced tea through a straw with a paper umbrella while wearing a wide brimmed sunhat and sunglasses. "Must you girls complain so excessively?"

All three girls had their own choice remark they could retort considering how relaxed she appeared, but at least they had enough sense to remain silent. Instead, they simply said at once, "Sorry…"

The hay stack was almost there. Their goal seemed almost tangible, but Applejack quickly put an end to their hopes. "When ya'll 'er done with that there stack, fetch the rest 'n the other side of the field by the plow."

"Aw, c'mon on!" They shouted.

"Ah said ya'll can rest when yer done! That also goes fer yer whinin."

"Applejack?" The Applebloom asked in an effort to appeal to her sisterly love, "Can we just say were sorry 'n make it up to ya some other way?"

"No way, no how, sis." Applejack tipped the back of her hat back to keep the sun from beating down on her neck. "Big Mac's still gotta fix the barn, 'n Ah ain't lettin' ya'll go until Ah see everythin' the way Ah want."

"Pst!" Scootaloo whispered. "I say we make a break for it." Both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom shot wide eyes at her. "What? I'm serious!"

"Ah ain't so sure…" Applebloom replied.

Sweetie Belle nodded her head. "Yeah. Maybe it's a good idea to you, but you don't have an older sister here breathing down your neck."

"Ugh!" Scootaloo lamented. "Please? I'll throw in a milkshake at Sugarcube Corner for both of you!"

"Ya'll ain't got no extra bits fer milkshakes." Applebloom growled at her.

"Well, I can get the money. I just need some time."

"Yeah, great idea." Sweetie rolled her eyes. "A free milkshake, or getting punished worse by my sister. Really hard to decide."

"You girls are no fun."

Applejack leaned on the barn door with a smirk. "What ya'll talkin' 'bout?" She asked, already aware of their conversation.

The crusaders glanced at each other with blank faces. "We were just saying…" Scootaloo bit her lip before finishing. "…how cool you and Rarity are as big sisters."

"Ah see." Applejack nodded her head. "Well, Ah'm glad ya'll think so. Ah guess since me 'n Rare are such dandy sisters, you girls ain't go no problem sweepin' the house too." They all whined over and over while throwing their hooves up in the air. "Ah'm just kiddin' girls! Take it easy! Just get yer stack a hay inside, 'n ya'll can go run off 'n play. No sense 'n workin' ya into the dirt."

All three girls perked up and asked, "Really? Promise?"

She nodded before letting the piece of straw she was chewing on fall to the ground. "Now hurry yer flanks before Ah change my mind."

"Alright!" Scoolatoo stomped the ground a couple of times. "See? I told you it would work out."

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom both gave her killer glares. Neither of them could tell her off because that would mean exposing what they said to Applejack standing right there.

Applejack made her way back to Rarity and her lawn chair underneath one of the trees. With a sigh, she took her hat off and wiped her brow. "Whew-wee…"

"Still feeling not quite yourself?" Rarity asked, sipping her tea.

She nodded. "Still 'lil achin' too…My head's throbbin' like a sore thumb in this sun."

"You poor dear." Rarity motioned for her to take a seat next to her on the chair, and she gratefully complied by flopping down. Rarity frowned when her tea almost spilled, but decided not to say anything. "Would you care for something to drink?"

"Ah'm fine, thanks. Ya know, ya'll ain't gotta be here. Ah can manage the girls on my own."

"I'm not here to overstep your authority as an older sister, Applejack. I'm here to supervise as well. Sweetie Belle can be quite a handful when in company with Scootaloo, bless her heart."

Applejack chuckled. "Ain't that Celestia's truth. Ah ain't seem Applebloom gettin' 'n so much trouble 'til them girls all got together."

They both sighed.

"I wonder…" Rarity glanced up at the green leaves overhanging above them.

Applejack tipped her hat over her eyes. "What's that yer wonderin'?"

"Was I such a pain for my parents growing up? I can't quite recall being such a literal headache."

"The way Ah'm imaginin' it, ya'll probably wanted to do yer mom's hair 'n make yer dad ties fer his birthday." She giggled.

"You are right about the ties, dear." Rarity decided to keep the memories of trying to make her father dresses a secret not worth mentioning.

"As fer me, Ah always had Big Mac watchin' me 'n playin' with me 'n helpin' when Ah was growin' up."

Rarity levitated her hat off and fanned herself. "You two sound quite close."

Applejack tipped her hat back so she could glance up at Rarity. "Uh…actually…we ain't."

"Really?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"You sound, dare I say, almost regretful about it." Rarity returned her gaze.

"Well, ya know…we're different 'n years…kinda grew apart when we got older Ah guess… 'n he had his own friends growin' up. He's the best brother a pony could have, but we weren't like un-separate-able 'er what-not."

Rarity laughed and covered her mouth to avoid sounding impolite. "You mean, inseparable?"

"Yeah. That's the word."

"I'm…sorry to hear that."

"Hey, ain't no hair off my tail." Applejack tilted her hat back down. "What 'bout you? Ya'll had friends growin' up like our 'lil sis' got?"

She sighed before returning her sunhat to her head. "I'm afraid I did not…No pony growing up was quite kindred as I when it came to fashion. And…I never could understand other pony's interests."

"Well…at least ya'll got friends now, right?" Applejack shot her a smile.

She nodded her head and smiled back. "Yes. Especially you. I truly am grateful for such a friend as you, Applejack."

"Aw shucks, sugarcube, ya make it sound silly when ya say it like that."

"It is not so?"

"Course it is. Ah'm just sayin' that…uh…ferget it."

"Forget what, dear?"

"Nothin'…"

Rarity eyed her as Applejack tried to covered her face more with her hat. She eventually decided that her own question was not worth pursuing farther, and they both settled back next to each other to enjoy the shade. A few minutes later, the three crusaders came running past them, now full of rejuvenated energy. They tried to scramble past each other as if in some sort of race with Sweetie Belle in the lead. Right when Rarity and Applejack looked up to see commotion, all three girls tripped over each other into a pile.

"Oh for goodness sake, girls!" Rarity exclaimed. "Please do be careful!"

"Yes mam!"

Applejack giggled. "Ah think they're extra clumsy today."

"I certainly hope not…" Rarity frowned. "Will they be alright on their own?"

"Ah'm sure they'll be fine. They're just probably goin' to their clubhouse. Ain't nothin' they can break there….well, except for the clubhouse."

"Hm." Rarity slowly sat up and gave out a yawn before asking, "Can I use your restroom, dear?"

"Ah don't know." Applejack laughed. "Can ya?"

"Oh hush." She flicked her brown hat over her face before trotting off towards the house, leaving Applejack with all the room on the lawn chair.

With a heavy yawn, Applejack rolled onto her side. She suddenly felt very drowsy like a heavy weight had been place on her shoulders. Allowing her body to sink into the chair, she smacked her lips a few times before trying to drift off.

Big Mac came by with a large barrel on his back. "Sis?" He asked in an impossibly deep voice that resonated in Applejack's ears. "You alright?"

She opened her eyes before sitting up. "Right as rain, Big Mac." She replied, being almost honest. "Ah'm doin' much better. See?" Her condition had improved immensely from the day before, but there were still a few small nuisances that affected her.

He nodded to her, said "Yep." in a long drawn out timbre, then continued his slow trudge to the barn.

With a fresh glass of tea levitating above her head, Rarity came back out and approached the tired orange mare. "Now, I know you said you were content without something to drink, but I took it upon myself to bring you something that might help with the heat."

After decided it would be impossible to sleep anyway, Applejack took the glass. "Thanks." She gulped down nearly half of it before taking a deep breath.

"Would you rather go inside? You still look a touch pale."

"Why not…" Applejack hopped off the chair to find that her legs wobbled excessively. Rarity quickly came to her side and let her lean against her. "Sorry…guess Ah stood up too fast…"

"You are simply incorrigible, darling. If I didn't know any better, I would think you enjoy punishing yourself." She nudged her gently to help steady herself.

"Ah'm a might sorry, Rare…Ah feel like Ah've been burdenin' ya these past couple a days."

"I am going to ask you to do something for me, as a friend, Applejack." Rarity said plainly as they began walking to the house.

"N what's that?"

"Do close that intolerable mouth of yours. I simply cannot stand to listen to you adversely critique yourself in such manner. If I hear one more pointless little gripe from you, I shall and I will flick your ear as hard as I can." She waved her hoof in the air for dramatic affect.

"So…yer askin' me to stop my whinin'?"

"Did I not make myself clear enough?"

Applejack laughed hard for a few seconds before choking back a cough. "Thanks, Rare. Ya'll probably 'er gonna make a good ma someday."

Rarity blushed hard and turned her face away to conceal her red cheeks. Somehow, when Applejack said that, it felt really sweet to hear. "W-Well…if you say so."

They walked inside to greet Granny Smith in her rocking chair. "Well howdy, Applejack. You feelin' better now that yer back inside?"

"Yes, Granny Smith." She replied while making her best effort to remain courteous. "Ah am feelin' better."

"Good to hear, dearie." She smiled while continuing to rock back and forth. "Can Ah make ya gals some pie? Bet yer hungry by now."

"No, Granny. We're fine."

"Well, just tell yer 'ol Granny if yer hungry, 'n Ah'll fix ya both somethin' before ya'll can count Applebloom's ribbons."

"Fine, Granny." Applejack groaned.

Rarity snickered and nudged her side before saying, "Of course, dearie" in her best Granny Smith voice. With a scowl, Applejack walked quickly towards the kitchen's dinning room and sat down in a chair before taking her hat off. Rarity sat down next to her and said, "Oh darling, there's no need to be so mad."

"Hardy Har…"

"Now now, that's no way to talk to a friend."

"Hardy Har, friend."

Rarity laughed and nudged Applejack again. "Darling, you are such a laugh!"

No reply. Applejack was beginning to wonder if she should ever invited Rarity over again if all she did was tease her. Although, as much as it irked her, she kind of liked being shown such affectionate mockery. It almost felt like they were sisters in a way. Maybe she didn't show it directly, but her red cheeks and hinting smile betrayed her attitude. She felt almost pleased each time Rarity would tease her like that. It made her wonder. Was there…something else to this?

In Rarity's defense, she was only behaving this way because something felt natural about it. There was something that drew her closer to Applejack in a way that she never quite felt before. Almost as if she realized she left her stove on, she gulped.

Growing up, Rarity saw young colts tease the little fillies all the time. It wasn't until she was older did her mother explain to her that they did that because they were smitten. Was she smitten right now? She had felt obsessed and infatuated before, but never truly smitten. Was Applejack different to her than anypony else she cherished close like a friend? Maybe. They were best friends after all, that much was clear. Also, Applejack did have this rugged beauty about her that no pony else she ever met seemed to have. It did make her wonder. Was there…something else to this?

To keep up her toughened appearances, Applejack asked, "Don't ya'll got like some dresses to sew 'er somethin' back home?"

"Oh, you're absolutely right, dear!" Rarity quickly got up, stopped, clapped her hooves together, then turned to Applejack. "Idea!"

"Uh-oh…" She mumbled

"Um, Applejack dear? Seeing as how you are not currently preoccupied, would you perhaps care to assist-"

"Nope!"

"But you didn't even let me finish."

"Ah know what ya'll 'er gonna say, 'n Ah say no." Applejack turned away with a huff.

"Darling…" She whined most obnoxiously. "Please? After everything we did together?"

"Nope."

Rarity decided to pull out her hold card. It would be a low blow, but she was determined to win. "Even after I treated you to an all day spa retreat?"

"Gosh darnit, Rare!" Applejack glared at her for a very long moment before sighing. "…Fine."

"Oh, marvelous! Simply marvelous, darling!" She sounded way too excited. "I have these new garments that absolutely need a model's touch."

"Ugghhhh…."

"There's no need to sound so crass, dear. I believe this is a fair trade."

"Ah said Ah'd help ya, but Ah ain't said nothin' 'bout bein' happy 'bout it."

"Good enough for me!" Rarity trotted out of the dining room towards the front door with Applejack very solemnly following.

Granny Smith added her much unwanted two bits before they left. "Are ya goin' to help yer friend try 'n some fancy shmancy dresses, Applejack?"

"Oh she most certainly is!" Rarity chimed in. "And she is so delighted to do so, aren't you, dear?"

Applejack gritted her teeth. "….Yeah."

"Well have fun, gals. Save me some pictures is ya can, Miss Rarity."

"I most certainly will." Rarity smiled at her as innocently as possible, and Applejack could feel and hear her own teeth grinding hard together in frustration.

When they had closed the front door behind them and walked out of earshot down the road, Applejack growled as ferociously as she could, "When Ah get the chance, Ah'm gonna make ya walk into town wearin' a top hat 'n poncho with 'lil Applebloom's rain boots."

"I would certainly like to see you try, you silly gal." Rarity teased her again in her Granny Smith impression. She cleared her throat. "Now, we mustn't dally. I have already squandered much of the day away without bothering to check on my wares."

It didn't take long to reach the boutique. Rarity had trotted at a quick pace most eager to get started. Dressing up Applejack was going to be fun, and she didn't want to miss a second. Applejack had begrudgingly followed while trailing behind a few feet, partly because she was still a bit sick, but mostly because she was loathing what might come next. To add insult to injury, Rarity kept telling her to catch up every other minute.

When they arrived, Rarity blew opened the door with a fanciful sweeping gesture to beckon Applejack inside. "This way, please."

With a snarl in her direction, Applejack did as she was told before sarcastically replying, "Thank you kindly."

Almost immediately, Applejack was pulled towards a set of mannequin ponies circled the edge of the bottom floor. Two at a time, Rarity levitated dress after dress above Applejack while make quick inspections on how they might look.

"No…" She moved the dress to the 'no' pile. "No….no…heavens, no…."

"Is there any dress that's a 'yes' 'n there?" Applejack grew bored very quickly just standing there.

Upon spotting a particular ashen red evening gown, Rarity held it up and gasped. "Celestia be praised!" She joyously cried out. "I believe I have made a match!"

"Great…Can Ah try it on now? The sooner Ah do, the sooner Ah can leave, right?"

"Of course not!" She pressed the dress up against her side. "I have dozens more sets to compare you with." With a heavy sigh, Applejack took her hat off and flung it across the room into a chair. "Now, stay still for me. I would rather not you thrash about. It could harm my precious dresses."

"Oh no. That would be awful."

Paying no heed to the remark, Rarity took great care as she fed the dress over Applejack's head. After years of experience, she was quite proficient at dawning attire. Once everything seemed to be in place, she took a step back. "Hmm…" She had Applejack undo her mane, letting it flow freely. "Better…" Next, she clipped her long tail up against the base near her flank like a crescent oval. "It's coming along…"

Feeling very uncomfortable, Applejack fidgeted. Rarity's gaze became a little too interested, and her eyes would often remain in the same place on her body much longer than necessary. Her first instinct was to say something, but there was just something about being ogled and visually praised that she found herself enjoying.

Rarity's approving nods would cause her cheeks to turn a tiny bit more rosy every time, and Applejack actually found herself meekly striking different poses. Rarity quickly put her hoof up. "Just like that!" She screamed. "Don't move a hoof!"

Her position was somewhat uncomfortable. With her back and flank arched like a proud Canterlot lady, she groaned. Rarity put a hoof up to shush her before slowly circling her with intent eyes.

When Applejack suddenly felt a hoof gently slide down her flank, she yelped. "R-Rarity!" It wasn't a yelp of annoyance, but of surprise. It was very hard to admit to herself, but that had felt very enticing.

"Sorry, darling, but bare with me for just a few moments." Her hoof trailed up this time.

"R-Rare…"

"I said wait!" Her hoof made the most alluring circle across her back.

"EEK!"

They both stared at each other very intently before Rarity broke into a fit of giggles. It lasted for nearly half a minute before Applejack got mad enough to start pulling the dress off over her head. By then, Rarity didn't care. She was already on the ground holding her sides. When the dress finally came off, Applejack huffed.

"Ah ain't helpin' no more if yer gonna poke fun 'n laugh at me."

"Heavens alive, darling!" She exclaimed, trying desperately to hold back her giggled. "That noise was…cute!"

"C-Cute?" Applejack attempted to hide her delight from being called cute by masking it with anger. "Ah ain't no such kinda thing!"

"But you are, dear! That was adorable!"

"Hush yer trap, Rare…"

"Aw, Applejack, please don't be like that. I meant nothing by it." She cleared her throat to stop laughing. "I am terribly sorry. I had no idea you were so…sensitive there."

"N-Now ya'll just wait a sec there, Rare! Ah am not…sensitive…there! It just kinda tickled is all! Ain't mean nothin!"

"You do realize that you perfectly described what sensitive means, darling."

Applejack trotted towards the front door, put her hat back on, and said bluntly, "Ah'm headin' home."

Rarity ran up to her and quickly apologized. "No, wait, please don't go. I really do mean it when I say that I apologize. Truly."

She sighed. "….If ya'll…even…do it one more time…then Ah'm leavin'…" Applejack tried to sound like she was putting her hoof down, but her embarrassed flush still hadn't quite left her yet.

"I duly promise." Rarity put a hoof over her chest. "Happy?"

"No."

"Aw…" Rarity was really beginning to worry she had hurt her feelings. After she put a hoof on her shoulder, she said in the most soothing tone, "I am very sorry for teasing you, dear. You are still sick, and I should be more aware of how you feel. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Her heartfelt and sincere apology made Applejack turn ever darker. "…Ah guess…It's fine then…"

"Good." Rarity gave her a hug and squeezed her before receiving one back. She instantly felt forgiven and decided to release her hold, but when she did, Applejack didn't release hers. A second went by, then a couple more, then a few more. "Um…Applejack, dear?" She stammered. "I…I believe…you can let go now…"

She felt the orange mare's embrace loosen a bit, so she tried to step back. When she did, only about a foot of space opened up. Confused, she looked up at Applejack. Their noses came less than an inche apart before their eyes made full contact.

In probably the quietest voice Applejack had ever had before, she whispered, "Rare?"

"Y-Yes?" She answered back, her voice nearly cracking.

More long seconds past as Applejack tried to open her mouth again, wondering how she should ask what she wanted to ask. So many combinations filled her mind, but none of them seemed appropriate. In the end, she went with the most simple way possible.

"C-Can…can I?"

Rarity instantly knew what her question meant, and she nodded. Their lips met, their eyes closed, and the room became ten degrees warmer. Rarity's hooves slowly rose up to wander Applejack's back, making her produce a soft little whimper. The light in the room dimmed as Rarity closed the curtains with magic without breaking her rhythm, and they collapsed upon each other on the floor.

A solitary dress had fallen off its coat hanger to join them as it rested flat against their intertwined embrace.

* * *

So, what did you all think? Did I satisfy your "d'aw" needs? Also, I'm considering whether or not to write a separate clop chapter set as a companion for this story. If you guys want that kind of thing, let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

WOOOOWWWW SO LONG SINCE LAST CHAPTER OMG!

* * *

7\. FlutterDash

The first act of the stunt performance had not been the best for the watchful audience. However, for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, it had been the epitome of splendor. They began with small tender little kisses soon followed by much forceful embraces that lasted long into the second act. Finally, out of breath and starry eyed, they stopped to say a few words.

"Dashie…" Fluttershy squeaked almost inaudibly. "…I…"

With a face more red than a ripe tomato, Dash cleared her throat before covering Fluttershy's mouth. "Sh…Whatever it is you want to say…it's ok. You don't have to say anything."

She nodded. "…But I have to….There's something I really want to tell you."

"…Well…sure, go ahead. What is it?"

"It's something I should have told you a long time ago…Something that you need to hear."

Uh-oh…This couldn't be good. Fluttershy sounded very serious. Was she ashamed for what just happened? Was she felling remorse for letting herself get carried away? Dash couldn't help but feel like their long time friendship had just been ruined.

"…I've…never told this to anypony…and…" She started to choke up. "…you might hate me…but you have to know that…I love you."

Dash covered her giggle. "That's what you needed to tell me? Really?"

It appeared to Fluttershy that Dash was taking this surprisingly well, although not how she had hoped. "…y-yes…"

"Uh…thanks?" Dash could feel tips of her ears tingling so hot that a match could be lit against them. "If it…makes you feel any better…I love you too." Wow, that was painfully dispassionate and lame to say. Dash instantly wanted to take that back and replace her words with something more fitting for the moment.

With those reciprocated words, although not as tasteful as she liked, Fluttershy could not have been any happier. "Y-You…do?"

"Sure!…" Dash cleared her throat. "…I mean…yeah. Sure I do…Why wouldn't I?"

"You mean it?…You're not just saying that…cause…you feel sorry for me?"

"Why would I feel sorry for you?"

"…I don't know…I just thought…maybe you're saying that…so you won't hurt my feelings."

Dash laughed. "Geez, Fluttershy. Come on! That would be the meanest thing ever! I would never say I love you just because I feel sorry for you. That's gotta be the un-coolest worst thing to ever say to somepony."

She smiled sheepishly up at her before quickly hiding her face behind her mane. "…You…mean it?"

"…Yeah, I mean it…" Dash tilted her chin up to her. "…and I mean this too…" She gently placed her lips against hers and kissed her. When they parted, Fluttershy's eyes took a couple seconds to open. "…See? I love you too…a lot…"

"Dashie…" She felt like tearing up from joy. "…I'm…so happy…"

Dash quickly gave her a hug, squeezing her uncomfortably as hard as she could. "Me too…"

Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her neck before planting her lips below her ear and sucking hard. Her yellow wings unraveled slowly as her Dash hugged back with as much force as she could muster.

"W-Whoa, hey now!" Dash went stiff as she felt a strong tickling sensation below her ear as Fluttershy pressed herself against her. "Oh…geeeeeezzz….that's…heh…pretty good." She tried to gently push her back, but that only made the little mare double her efforts. When the sensations began to intensify, Dash's wings twitched against her sides. "F-Fluttershy…N-Not here…" With the biggest most pleading eyes, Fluttershy looked up at her, and Dash brushed her mane back with her hoof to admire that pretty face. "…You…really want to…huh?"

Fluttershy simply nodded, letting her wings come back down to her side. "…I do.."

"This…really isn't like you." Dash rubbed her back with her hoof. As much as she wanted to lose herself to Fluttershy's touch, it wouldn't be right of her to do so without wondering why she was acting so out of character.

"I'm sorry…" Fluttershy sighed heavily as her ears drooped. "…I guess…I'm just…" Her face grew very dark red. "…pent up…"

Dash began to laugh before covering her mouth. "Did you just say…pent up?"

Fluttershy quickly let go of her and turned away. "…Sorry…I shouldn't be acting like this…I just thought…you wanted to…maybe…"

Dash began to giggle louder, making the little mare a tiny bit angry. This was a serious issue for her, and all she got in return was laughing. "Aw, come on, Shy." Dash quickly stopped. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just kind of…funny."

"What's funny?" She asked, confused.

"I never thought you of all ponies would ever say something like…you know, pent up." Dash bit her lip hard to keep from breaking out into more giggles. "It's kind of funny."

Feeling rather silly, Fluttershy sighed. "…I'm sorry…I'm acting so stupid…"

"No no no, hang on. I didn't mean it like that." Dash suddenly felt bad and began to rub her back. "I get it. I really do…The whole living alone thing…is tough sometimes…Am I right, or am I kind of off base here?"

She nodded. Dash had nailed it perfectly. "…It is…You're right."

Dash wiggled her nose against her ear before gently biting on the tip. This caused Fluttershy to giggle hard. "There it is! That's the cute little smile I want to see."

She turned to her, showing off that adoring smile she had been praised for. "…Thank you, Dashie…"

With a kiss to her forehead, Dash smiled down at her. "You're welcome."

With her hooves now squarely wrapped around her tummy, Fluttershy squeezed as hard as she could before nuzzling her face deep into her neck. "…I love you so much…"

Dash hugged her back while gently moving her hoof across the surface of her wing. "…It's killing me how cute you are right now." For a response, Dash felt her bite down gently on her shoulder. "…w-whoa…S-Shy…" Her eyes wandered up towards the ring of flying colts that were making a figure eight around cloud pillars. "…You really weren't kidding…" She gently pushed her back. "Listen…can we wait…you know, til later? Right now isn't really…the best time."

She nodded before wiping her mouth. "Of course…We should probably watch the show." She looked up to see a flyer pass by. "You did pay a lot for these seats…"

"Thanks." Dash gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "I promise we can continue later."

The rest of the show was very impressive. With two separate teams flying at each other, it looked like the flyers might collide with one another. Instead, they zoomed passed each other to create a checkered pattern in dozens of different colored trails. However, neither mare could completely focus on the spectacle. Fluttershy kept stealing glances up at Dash with more anticipation and giddiness than she had ever experienced. Dash was marginally focused, but a part of her wasn't quite ready to leave Fluttershy alone. Every now and then, she would give the little mare a quick kiss on the cheek. After the third kiss, Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore.

As they sat next to each other on the cloud bench, Dash suddenly felt a tickling nibble on her neck. "S-Shy?" She glanced down only to look right into the mass of her pink mane. The warm wet tickling suddenly intensified through her entire spine. "Geez…that's nice….How are you doing that?"

Fluttershy looked up at her and asked, "It is…ok? I know you said to wait…but…"

Dash sighed. "It's fine…But…can I still watch the show? I think the final act is coming up."

"Of course." Fluttershy nodded her head before going back to suckling on her neck, and she giggled with great delight each time Dash shivered or let out a funny little moan. Now pressing her side against her, she bit down firmly on a sensitive spot below her chin before blowing cool air against the teeth marks.

"W-Whoa, Shy!" Dash nearly jumped back. "…Where did you learn to do that?"

"Um…" Shy looked down, remembering how she would ready raunchy magazines late at night when all her critter friends were asleep. "…I'd rather not say…"

Dash smirked devilishly. "Oh yeah? Don't tell me you have a collection of magazines or something."

"No…nothing like that." She let a small laugh escape her mouth as she tried to think of a different explanation that didn't make her feel so embarrassed. "…Your mom and dad…used to do that…when we all would go out to dinner sometimes…"

"Heh…" Dash choked back a laugh as hard as she could. Her parents had been very memorable and embarrassing for being so affectionate to each other when she was growing up. "…You have a really good memory."

"…Sorry…"

"Don't be. That felt…pretty awesome."

"Um…can I…do it again?"

Dash looked away and blushed just as hard as before. She wanted to say no because of how embarrassed she felt. There wasn't anypony around anywhere near them, but for some reason, she just a little bit more hesitant than her dear little Fluttershy. It was, to say the least, different. Finally, after deciding she would rather be fondled instead of left alone, she said, "…Sure." A dirty mind can easily win over logic.

Instead of just leaning in close, Fluttershy wrapped her hooves around her neck before biting down harder on the same spot which caused Dash to gasp. Her tongue flicked against her blue coat, and with a loud squeal, Dash jumped back. "Ok ok ok! That's too much."

"Oh…" Fluttershy pulled away. "…I'll stop now."

Dash sighed before quickly standing up. "Come on…" She groaned.

"Huh?" Fluttershy asked as she cocked her head.

"I get it. I can take the hint...the really big hint…Let's go."

"Wait…are you sure? What about the rest of the show?"

"There's always next year." Dash laughed. "Besides…It's almost over and I think you and I both would rather do something else right now. Even if we did stay, I don't think you would let me focus either."

With a wide smile, Fluttershy got up and hugged her tight. "Thank you thank you, Dashie!"

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Dash rolled her eyes before kissing her cheek again. "Whatever…let's just go."

They made their way to the cloud stairs and descended while walking side by side. Dash put their new scarves around Fluttershy's neck before giving her a wet wiggle of her nose against her cheek. When they exited the stadium, there was not a single pony else around the ticket booth, which was refreshing since the line that early morning nearly suffocated them.

At a leisurely pace, they walked across the surface of the clouds, each mare full of butterflies in their stomachs. The small flight to Dash's home took only a few minutes, but it had felt like ages since they were back in each other's hooves.

When Dash had opened the front door, Fluttershy already began to kiss the back of her neck. When she turned to face her, they stood in the threshold with the door wide open. Dash giggled before tilting her chin up so she could gaze into those beautiful coastal green eyes. Each time she got a good look at Fluttershy's adorable features, she felt a part of herself melting away in her gaze. As if she had read Fluttershy's mind, Dash planted her lips firmly against hers before closing the door behind her.

A tiny squeak escaped Fluttershy's mouth before she leaned farther forward. The overwhelming flavor of the inside of Dash's cheek was driving her curiosity and desire to higher levels. This earned a small gasp from the yellow mare whose eyes opened very wide in surprise.

It was no use trying to slow anything down. That strange little switch that resided in Fluttershy's mind had already been flipped. What she wanted right now was going to be hers and that was final. Dash thought for a second before settling on the notion of letting the little yellow mare have her fun. Besides, it was pretty cute when she got like that. Maybe a little different from what she was used to, but definitely cute.

A loud giggle escaped Dash's mouth as she felt herself being pushed back onto the floor. Without missing a step, Fluttershy began trailing little kisses down her neck to her upper tummy.

"Ok, Shy…You got me." Dash giggled harder as she felt warm wet kisses being places against her sides. She began to stroke Fluttershy's mane and added, "Do you want me to just sit here?…This feels pretty one sided, you know?"

She stopped, quickly sporting an even darker shade of red. "I am…s-sorry…I should probably stop. You're probably tired, and I didn't even ask….I'm probably making you feel uncomfortable right now…and I'm getting too carried-"

Dash laughed hard and pulled her gently by her mane so their faces were less than an inch apart. "Fluttershy, if I get to come home to this everyday, then you can do whatever you want." She emphasized the word 'whatever' in long drawn out syllables.

Without hesitating, Fluttershy returned to kissing her tummy and neck. Each little giggle, moan, and squeak Dash made were reaffirming tones of her success. She wanted desperately to make her dear Rainbow Dash happy, and she understood that one of the best ways to do that was give Dash all the pleasant sensations she could hope for.

"W-Whoa…" Dash closed her eyes and laid her head back on the floor. She could feel a new suckling pull against her shoulder, and it was glorious! Her hooves wrapped around Fluttershy's head, pulling her hard against herself. "Geez, Shy…." Trailing her tongue from her navel all the way up to her neck gave Fluttershy the reaction she was hoping for. Dash shivered hard while gasping before trying to catch her breath. "Oh my gosh…that's too much…"

She stopped and looked up at her. "I'm so sorry…are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Whew…" Dash exhaled slowly. "Y-Yeah….Just…wasn't expecting that…" She titled her head forward to kiss her little mare's nose. "Um…can…you keep going?"

"Yes…of course." Fluttershy smiled bright at her before nuzzling her nose deep into her neck. It tickled, and Dash giggled hard while kicking her hind hooves around in the air.

"Heehee…S-Shy…that…oh gosh…that tickles!" She squirmed around on her back hard enough for Fluttershy to stop, but before she was given a second's rest, she felt a gentle little bite on her tummy. "Aw yeahhhh…." She sighed as a big smile spread across her face. "Just….like…that…"

Obediently, Fluttershy did as she was told. Her smile bite had moved up to the base of her neck before moving back down against the middle of her tummy. Her teeth gently grazed the surface of her coat before sinking down hard on one soft spot just above her hips. When Dash felt this, her whole body trembled, her voice quivered, and she arched her back.

"Oh my gosh….Seriously, Shy…I can't even think." Dash whimpered most brashly between words. Her hooves covered her face as her breathing became more labored. With Fluttershy positioned herself between her legs with her head hovering over her tummy, it was hard to look at her. When she felt as if she should look down, she both saw and felt wet little kisses against her inner thighs. "Shy?…..S-Shy!"

She looked up, her head between her knees. "Um…..Yes, Dashie?" She asked, clearly focused on something else.

"What are you….Why are you…." Dash choked on her words that were only made more obsolete by her crackly voice. She certainly had not expected little Fluttershy to be so eager, but far be it from her to refuse such treatment."….Nevermind….just please keep going."

Without responding, Fluttershy pressed her nose right above Dash's labia. A musky sweet erotic aroma assaulted her nose as she stared with wide eyes at what lay before her. A line of something wet was already making its way down Dash's thigh, so she stuck out her tongue to catch up to it before it got away.

With a loud groan, Dash arched her back as far as she could. That probably wasn't meant to feel like a tease to her most intimate spot, but it sure was almost painful in a way to have to bear such an unsatisfying rush. "Fluttershy…you're killing me!" She squeaked.

That had not been her intention, but now understanding the error of her mistake, she obliged by sticking her nose right up against the swollen clit. She felt Dash's knees hug her ears and watched as her body jerked. To have such power and control over another pony like this almost scared her, so she decided to move quickly to not cause Dash anymore unnecessary grief. Her tongue abruptly slid forward, and Fluttershy could feel the twitching wet folds of Dash's pussy lips slide across the surface. The taste was surprisingly pleasant, but she couldn't care less. Dash seemed to be very much enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered. She just wanted her blue marefriend to feel happy.

And happy she was. With her hooves pulling on her own mane, Dash squealed hard up at the ceiling. It was embarrassingly brazen of her to do so. Forget what might happen if somepony could hear her. The fact that Fluttershy was nearly assaulting her in a such an inexperienced but powerful manner was enough for her to keel over in embarrassment. Her mind raced, and if she didn't finish soon, she was be stuck like this for longer than needed be. The sensations that clouded her mind were becoming too unbearable without a release soon.

Dash brought a hoof over her mouth, bit down as hard as she could, and threw her hips up. Something overwhelming just happened to her, as if a big wave just swept over her. Her body fell limp against the floor, and before she knew it, she began to roll onto her side panting like she had just got punched.

In a dazed stupor, Fluttershy raised her head and tried to blink. Her eyes had instinctively closed when her cheeks felt a splash of something hot against her face. She brought a hoof to her face, wiped her eyes, and realized what had happened. Her entire face and the cloud floor was covered in clear fluid that reeked of a candy like smell she couldn't identify. As the reality of her actions became more clear, her face turned stark red.

Dash wheezed one last time before looking up at her. "Geeeeez, Shy…whoa…" She coughed.

"Oh…my goodness!" Fluttershy began to panic. "I am so so so so sorry! Are you ok?" It looked to her like she had wounded Dash somehow.

With a heavy sigh, Dash slowly sat up and nodded her head. "Yeah…I'm ok…I think…" Her mind was slowly coming back to normal senses.

"Dashie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing!"

"You…got carried away. That's what you were doing."

"I did?" She honestly didn't know what she was doing. This was still very new to the both of them, and neither had any experience other than how they assumed this kind of thing worked. "I'm….sorry…"

When Dash heard the shame in her voice, she quickly wrapped her hooves around her and squeezed. "Hey, no none of that crying. It's totally cool. I'm fine, see? No harm."

"Are you sure? It looked like I hurt you."

Dash laughed. "Hurt me?…That's…one way of putting it." She gave her wet nose a kiss. "Whoa, Shy…you're face…is…uh…Hang on." She slowly licked her own juices off of her cheek to give them a taste. "Meh…"

"It's ok. Don't worry about me…" Fluttershy covered her face quickly. "I can go…um…wash up…" She was about to get up from the floor to go to the bathroom to wash herself off, but Dash wouldn't release her from her hug.

"You're not leaving." Dash said in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can't just start something like this out of the blue and not let me have my fun with you."

She gasped. "W-Well…I…um…"

Dash licked her face a few times and smirked. "C'mon, Shy. You got to play with me, now it's my turn."

"If…you say so…"

"I do say so." She began to lap up her wet face. "Let me clean you up."

Fluttershy leaned back away from her, but Dash just pulled her closer. With rough force, she began to slide her tongue up and across her cheek before doing the same thing on her shoulder. Tight little gasps came from the little mare, and Dash smirked as she gently nudged her to her fluffy cloud bed. She laid her down on her back on her big rainbow blankets.

With wings spread out wide, Dash straddled on top of her before planting a wild wet kiss on her lips. As soon as she felt contact, she forced her tongue deep inside her cheek. Fluttershy's hind hooves wrapped around her waist as she felt Dash slowly bring her hoof down to the base of her tummy. She wanted to squeal, but almost unable to even breathe, the little noise she made was almost completely muffled.

Dash began rubbing her outer thigh as she broke the kiss. A line of mixed saliva connected their mouths as each mare panted. "Holy hay…" Dash laughed. "…I never thought kissing would be this much fun."

Fluttershy tried to shield her face with her mane. "…me too…"

With a firm bite, Dash latched onto her shoulder while gently tugging. When she heard Fluttershy squeak, she gripped both of her thighs with her hooves before spreading them open wide. This sudden exertion was very surprising for the little mare. She didn't know what to think as Dash quickly positioned her head inside her inner thighs.

Dash didn't even take a second to dive right in. Her tongue circled her outer lips furiously as she gripped Fluttershy's knees before placing them on her shoulders. Her nose mashed gently through her labia lips as she exhaled hot air.

With her back arched and her eyes tightly closed, Fluttershy gripped the blankets with her hooves as hard as she could. She could feel a powerful rush of heat envelope her body, but before she could even get used to her new position, Dash had already started grinding her chin with her tongue flicking up and down.

"A-Ahhhh…Ahhh!" Fluttershy nearly screamed up at the ceiling.

Feeling almost winded, Dash came up for air and looked up with a wide grin. Her entire nose was sparkling wet. "Easy there, Shy. I'm still getting warmed up."

"D-Dashie…" Fluttershy stuck out her hooves wide towards her. "Please…just…kiss me…"

She laughed. "Ok, sure." After moving up forward, she gave Fluttershy a small kiss on the cheek before roughly sucking on her lower lip. Her hoof began to grind up and down between Fluttershy's legs as she pressed herself against her.

Each little moan Fluttershy breathed into her mouth became longer and louder. If Dash didn't time her approach perfectly, she might miss her window. Once she was sure Fluttershy was at her peak, she broke the kiss before aggressively pulling her hind hooves over her shoulders again. Fluttershy felt her lower body being completely raised up straight into the air, and Dash buried her muzzle between her thighs.

Fluttershy's body trembled violently, only steadied by Dash's hold on her hips. After pulling a pillow over her face, Fluttershy screamed as loud as she could, which really wasn't all that loud. Dash could barely keep Fluttershy's body from shaking too much as she held her breath. Then, all the sudden, the yellow mare reached her peak.

As abruptly as she had pulled her up, Dash let her go. Fluttershy felt herself plop down onto the bed with happy blue mare in front of her. Her entire face was not only covered and dripping down her chin, but even her mane was darkened wet and sticky. Fluttershy's climax had been so intense that Fluttershy coughed when she gasped for air.

"Whew!" Dash exclaimed with a triumphant expression, cum covered face. "That was…more…than I thought it would be." With her chest heaving up and down, Fluttershy closed her eyes to focus on her breathing. When Dash realized how much she had been affected, she asked, "Are you ok?" A simple nod was all she received.

Very slowly, Fluttershy sat up. She buried her face into Dash's chest and felt her mane getting stroked as she finally caught her breath. "…T-Thank you…Dashie…" She said as she panted for breath.

"It's, you know…only fair, right?" Dash laughed, trying to angle her wet face away from Fluttershy's mane. "…You…really surprised me today…"

Whatever she was saying to her, Fluttershy could just barely understand. Her whole body still tingled and radiated from the most intense climax she had ever experienced, and right now, she didn't wanted anything to ruin her afterglow. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she looked up at her. "…I love….I love you…"

Dash cocked her head and smiled at her before gently laying Fluttershy down on her back. "I know…I love you too." It was strange, but it felt surprisingly easy to say that. "Here, lay back and try to breathe, ok?"

She did as she was told, raising her hooves over her head to allow more air to pass in and out of her chest. Physical exertion was not something she was accustomed to. Dash was used to it, but it was clear Fluttershy was not that type of mare. Feeling kind of guilty for pushing her to her limits, Dash made a mental note not to be so rough. She was relieved to see her returning to her normal self after half a minute of fanning her with her wing.

They spent the next half hour cuddling in quiet on Dash's bed. It had been years since Fluttershy relaxed on a bed in the clouds, and she had forgotten how incredibly comfortable it felt. With Dash on her back and her hooves behind her head, Fluttershy lay with her head on her shoulder.

There had been this rather irking question in the back of Fluttershy's mind that persisted to bother her as she lay on her love's shoulder. What were they now? Surely they were still friends, but was there perhaps something more now? Did Dash see her as more than something other than friends, or was their relationship nothing serious? She certainly saw themselves as marefriends, but did Dash?

She hoped that it was the former rather than the latter. A great enduring love had grown quickly in her heart for her blue energetic best friend. There was also a pitted hole in her life that she desperately wanted to fill with the love of somepony else. For many years, she had resisted the urge to find somepony, anypony really, to love her. She wanted her first real relationship to mean something so much more than just a mutual understanding.

Did Dash feel the same way? As much as she wanted to ask, she also felt afraid and scared to dare contemplate the question. If she did ask, it might ruin what they already have going.

Before she could muster up the courage to ask, Dash opened her mouth. "Hey…Shy, there's something…we should talk about." She sounded hesitant like they had just met each other. Regardless of their hoof-wrestling only a half an hour prior, coming back to reality to discuss important issues still makes things awkward.

She nuzzled her face deeper into Dash's neck. "…Yes?"

"Well…Are we…like, you know…" She trailed off as she began to pet Fluttershy's mane. "…together?"

Fluttershy gasped before looking up at her, quite surprised to be beaten to the punch. "W-What?"

"I'm…I'm only asking…because…you know, I'm just sort of curious."

"…I love you." Fluttershy quickly blurted out.

"T-That was…random."

"I love you…"

"…I…love you too, Shy." Dash gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

Fluttershy sighed as she tried to formulate what she wanted to say. "…Dashie…I…I do…want us to be together…"

With near gleeful excitement in her voice, Dash asked, "Really? You mean it?"

"Of course I do." They both sat up as Fluttershy brought their hooves together. "…I was really hoping you do too."

"Totally!" Dash quickly cleared her throat. "I mean, yeah…sure. I want us to be…like that…if you want. Sounds…cool. I mean, if that's how you feel, then yeah…I feel the same way…"

Fluttershy leaned against her, nuzzling her cheek against her chest. "Oh Dashie…I could die right now and be happy forever…"

"Whoa, hey now, don't say stuff like that." She tilted her chin up to her. "…I know you're just joking, but seriously. Don't say that kind of thing."

She looked down ashamed. "…I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…" Dash quickly hugged her tight. "…I just…care about you too much…and-" Fluttershy started to cry out of the blue without any warning whatsoever. Instead of building up to tears, she burst. Dash quickly began to rub her back. "Come on, Shy. Why are you crying? What's wrong?" Fluttershy adamantly shook her head before pressing her face into Dash's neck. "That's a load of ponyfeathers. Something is bothering you. Please just tell me. Please? You're sort of scaring me. What did I do?"

Fluttershy shook her head again. "No…You didn't do anything…." She sobbed. "…If…I told you…then you'd hate me."

Dash pushed her away and tilted her chin up to her before kissing her firmly. This instantly stopped Fluttershy's crying. After a couple seconds, Dash finally pulled away from her. She could feel her lips starting to go numb for the first time that day, but her kiss was meant to comfort the poor mare, nothing more. "Fluttershy…I promise that I will never hate you. Whatever it is, you can tell me. That's what I'm here for."

She sighed as she wiped her eyes and slowly nodded her head. "…Remember…a couple days ago when you came by…and there were too many animals at my home?"

"Yeah." Dash nodded. "It was crazy. Why? Did something else happen I didn't notice?"

She shook her head. "…That day…was…a very…bad day…"

"Well, yeah it was." Dash cocked her head to the side. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Fluttershy buried her face into Dash's neck again to cry even harder. Content to wait it out, Dash hugged her and rocked her back and forth for a long while until she calmed down. "Shh….it's ok…I got you…I won't let anything bad happen to you. Take your time…" At some point in her life, Dash had been told by somepony about how emotional the after-sex moment could be. However, this was a lot more than what she could have imagined.

Fluttershy nuzzled herself deep into Dash's embrace before she felt ready to continue. "Dashie…There's something I've been…thinking about…for a while now…"

"Thinking about?" Dash picked her up and placed her in her lap. "…What were you thinking about?…Is it bad?…Is it-" Dash gasped, eyes growing as wide as dinner plates. "No…Fluttershy, tell me you're not serious…."

"I'm…so…sorry…" She squeaked.

"Fluttershy!?" Dash began to panic. "Really?"

She slowly nodded while staring down. "…Yes…"

Dash hugged her as tight as she could. "…Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could have worked this out together."

"I…didn't want to worry you…"

"Oh my gosh, seriously?!" Dash fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her down. "I've always been you're best friend. How could you even think that that?"

"I'm so sorry…" Fluttershy curled up on her tummy and covered her face.

Dash sighed. "It's ok…we don't have to talk about it anymore. I don't blame you or anything. Don't worry…I'm here now, and we can work on this together." She tried to choke back a tear of her own as she ran her hoof down Fluttershy's back. "I'll see you through this…I promise."

"Dashie…I'm so sorry…I know I should have told somepony sooner. I'm so stupid…I can't even take care of myself…All my little animal friends should hate me…"

"You stop talking like that right now!" Dash turned her face towards her own, and Fluttershy saw an angry tear in the corner of her eye. "If you ever say something like that again, I will take you to the best restaurant in Manehatten and order everything on the menu. I'm not kidding!"

Fluttershy wiped her eyes and nodded her head with small giggle. "…Ok…for you, Dashie…for you…"

* * *

WELP!...There was clop in there... and I hope you don't hate me for it. Let me know what you think in a review please! I do read those, and they mean a lot to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Well talk about a very long time since I last posted a chapter! Hey guys and gals...I am super duper mega sorry about the wait...It's a long story. School, moving around, and all that crappy stuff makes it tough :( Well, I won't take up anymore of your time. Please enjoy!

* * *

8\. Rarijack

Applejack found herself pushing Rarity down onto her back while pinning her hooves above her head on the floor. She deepened her kiss by forcing her tongue inside Rarity's cheek, making the white mare squeal in surprise. This sudden dominance that Applejack was showing wasn't so much a sexual gesture anymore than a simple venting of frustration. All day, Rarity had teased the cowgirl, and it was time for some payback.

Rarity tried to squirm away to get a few inches between them so she could breath easier, but her resistance was fruitless. Applejack was much stronger than she was even though she was a bit sick and tired. Once she gave up struggling, Rarity returned the kiss and glided her own tongue across Applejack's. The both made a soft moaning noise as they felt each other's tongue on their own.

They slowly opened their eyes and broke away from the kiss to look at each other, their mouths opens and spit connecting their lips. Rarity was the first to speak. She scowled and pushed Applejack off her. "And just what, pray tell, was that?" She asked defiantly as her white face turned beet red.

Applejack gave her a blank stupid look. "Ah…uh…Ah thought that's what ya'll wanted…"

"You really are a real piece of work." Rarity got up from the floor and huffed while walking to the stairs. "All these years since we became neighbors and now you kiss me?"

"Well…y-yeah?" Applejack followed her and reached out for her. "Why? Was I not supposed to kiss ya? Ah'll admit, Ah wasn't really thinkin' when Ah did that…"

She sighed. "I'm not mad because you kissed me…I'm mad because you…well, you really know how to take your time."

Applejack giggled at her. "Wow, Rare. Ah never said this before, but yer kinda cute when yer mad…Actually, yer really cute when yer mad."

Rarity scrunched her face angrily and trotted up the stairs with a huff. "Are you coming, miss messy? Or are you going to gawk at me from down there?"

Applejack watched as Rarity shook her soft white flank at her, and she marched up the stairs after her. When Rarity got to her room, she climbed up onto the bed and patted the spot next to her, motioning for Applejack to follow. When Applejack got onto the bed, she pushed Rarity back down again. Since they were now on the bed and not on the floor, Applejack had no hesitation to be rougher.

"Ya'll been mean 'n teasin' me all day, so yer gonna get what's comin' to ya." Applejack growled at her before planting her lips on her neck and biting firmly into her soft flesh.

A long drawn out moan escaped Rarity's lips as she arched her back on the bed and wrapped her hooves around Applejack's neck. "A-Ahhh~" She squealed with delight very softly as she felt Applejack suck and pull on her shoulder. "Y-You uncouth country devil~"

Applejack stopped and stared into her eyes for a moment before cracking out a loud giggle. "Wow Rare…Ah didn't know ya had such a mouth."

This made Rarity blush hard and turn away. "Oh hush and just keep going…"

A simple nod was all Applejack gave her before she moved lower to her chest and bit down firmly. She made little hickey marks all across her chest, moving from side to side. Rarity closed her eyes and moaned over and over with delight as she let Applejack have her way. It was, for the first time in her life, a dream come true for her. Stallion or mare, it didn't matter. She had never been anypony's love toy before, but it was something she had always wanted.

Applejack pulled her lips away from her last spot she was suckling to make a popping noise, and she smirked as she admired her handiwork. There were little wet patches of white fur all over Rarity's upper body, and she somehow felt empowered with having such dominance over her friend. "Heh…Yer real pretty…"

"How elegant of you to say." Rarity sarcastically retorted. "You have such a way with words."

"Oh hush." Applejack huffed back at her in her best mocking voice. "Yer likin' it."

Rarity leaned up to gently kiss Applejack on the lips for a long few moments. They both closed their eyes again as their embrace deepened. A burning heat was building up inside Rarity's chest, and Applejack broke her kiss to look down at Rarity's inner thighs after the white mare had shifted her position a little on the bed.

"Somepony's gettin' kinda hot 'n bothered down there." She giggled.

"Really, darling?" Rarity scowled, becoming more flustered. "Must you make a rude comment on every little thing that happens?"

Applejack nodded her head. "Sorry, Rare. Here, let me make it up to ya." She stuck out her tongue and licked long and hard up from Rarity's neck to her ear before giving her fluffy ear a soft nibble.

"A-Ahh~" Rarity arched her back again and squeezed her hooves around her neck harder. "P-Please…" Her body was nearly in heat from all the teasing caresses. "Don't make be beg…I'll beg if I have to…but I would rather not."

She released her bite on her ear and kissed her cheek warmly. "Just tell me what ya want, 'n I'll do it fer ya." She gave Rarity a quick soft kiss on the lips.

"Can…you…give me a kiss…somewhere else?"

Applejack chuckled for a moment and nodded her head. "Sure can, sugarcube." She scooted her body lower, positioning her head between Rarity's thighs, and gave her throbbing cute little clit a warm wet kiss.

This took Rarity by surprise as she arched her back even more and let out a high pitched squeal. Of course she had hinted to this, but she didn't think Applejack would have been so quick do actually do it. Nor did she think Applejack would stick her tongue out and lick slowly up her wet folds, but it happened.

While sliding her tongue up and down Rarity's slit with a moderately quick pace, Applejack savored the sweet and salty flavor. It was extremely surprising to find herself diving right into doing this kind of thing. She had always been a virgin of sorts, never once having slept with anypony, but she did have some personal solo experience. Maybe she had no problem doing this because she explored her own body so much.

Rarity put her hooves on Applejack's head as she mustered up the courage to open her eyes and look down between her legs. The very sight of seeing somepony do this to her only added to the excitement and pleasure of being taken by Applejack. With the added tongue movements that zig-zagged up and down her folds, she found herself approaching climax much more quickly than she anticipated.

The moans that followed and the hooves on her head told Applejack she was doing everything right. She knew exactly where to lick and when to lick because she often took time out of her day in the evening to please herself to her own hearts content. Once she heard Rarity gasp for air loudly, she closed her lips around her clit and pulled up firmly. This caused Rarity to throw her hooves back on the bed and pull a pillow over her face to scream into as she came.

A hot burst of love sprayed all over Applejack's face as she pulled away from her clit, causing her to close her eyes. Two more squirts followed, both decreasing in force until Rarity finally relaxed her body on the bed and removed the pillow from her face to take long deep breaths. Applejack gave Rarity small kisses up and down her thighs for nearly half a minute, letting the white mare enjoy her afterglow as much as possible.

Eventually, Rarity sat up and gave Applejack the biggest, tightest hug she could muster. "T-Thank…y-you…for that…" She said through labored breathing.

Applejack gave her a kiss on the cheek and giggled. "It was my pleasure, Rare. Ya'll got some real pent up sexual frustration, ya know that?"

She laughed in reply and said teasingly, "Darling, those are very big words coming from you."

"Guess my brain ain't as small as ya thought."

"I didn't mean it like that, darling."

"I'm just teasin' ya." She gave her a long wet loving kiss that used lots of tongue. "Mn…"

Rarity leaned back on her forelegs and giggled very happily, her mane now sporting messy curls instead of sculpted ones. "I haven't ever felt this good in my whole life. Or I should say, I've never had an orgasm like that before. Where in Equestria did you learn to do that?"

Applejack gave her neck and ear a nip. "Ah got my country ways, city gal." She cooed as she very gently pushed her back down on the bed and sat her butt down on her chest, showing Rarity her own wet slit. "Now its yer turn to show me what ya'll can do."

"Well…I'll certainly do my best…but I can't promise you anything special." Rarity nudged the swollen clit in front of her face with her tongue and looked up to watch her reaction. It was a good one. Applejack had tilted her head back for a moment and sighed.

"Ya got a horn, don't ya?" Applejack asked as she looked down. "Don't ya got some spell 'er somethin'?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, darling…Spells don't quite work that way."

Applejack shrugged. "No bother then. Ain't important. Not like Ah was scopin' ya out cause a yer horn."

"Indeed…" Rarity put her hooves on her orange thighs and titled her head forward to bring her muzzle closer to the prize. "Here goes…" She stuck out her tongue again and slid the tip up the length of her slit. Applejack's voice quivered as her whole body shivered. Her body was already trained to be sensitive, so it didn't take much for her to enjoy herself.

"Y-Yeah…that'a girl, Rare~" Applejack cooed down at her and ran her hoof over her mane. "See? Ain't nothin' to it."

This was encouraging for the bottom mare. Her worries of inexperience drifted out the window as she closed her eyes and pulled Applejack's sex down onto her face. Her tongue slid forward, deeper and deeper inside her inner walls.

"W-Whoa nelly….ahhh~" Applejack nearly fell forward but did her best to keep herself upright. Rarity was surprisingly good at this! Her tongue was touching all the right places, and her muzzle was pressing up against her clit. Whether this was a conscious effort or not, Applejack didn't care. It felt too good to even think.

After a few moments, Rarity felt a warmer and tinglier spot about half way in near the roof of Applejack's cervix. It was where all the sweet flavor seemed to be coming from, and she guided her tongue towards it.

"Mnnnnngh!~" Applejack made a groaning moaning noise that was so loud that Rarity looked up at her in surprise. She had just felt Rarity touch the perfect spot inside of her. It was miraculous that on their first time together, near perfection was achieved. "R-Right there!" Applejack screamed. "Please!"

Rarity pushed her tongue deeper and deeper until she could flick the tip against that precious spot over and over. Her nose squished Applejack's clit against her slit as she tried to maintain that position with her mouth. Suddenly, and with no warning at all, Applejack's whole body jerked as she buckled forward. She groaned rather bashfully as she climaxed, sending a big flood of love into Rarity's mouth.

In a desperate attempt for air, Rarity pushed Applejack off her chest and gasped for air through her mouthful of cum. It took her a moment to realize she needed to swallow before she could get any air into her lungs.

Applejack flopped onto her back and covered her entire face with her hooves as she panted, her marehood still squirting smaller spurts of love onto Rarity's sheets.

Rarity sat up quickly and gasped, clutching her hoof to her chest. "Wuuuahhh!" She took a moment to collect her composure and to wipe her face. "A-Applejack!" She sounded almost angry.

The blonde slowly sat up with a deep blushing face and an almost stupid smile. "Y-Yeah?" Came a nonchalant reply.

"I nearly suffocated!"

"….huh?"

Rarity crossed her hooves and turned away with a scowl, and Applejack almost immediately felt sorry once she realized what happened. She draped her hooves around her and hugged her. "Oh….S-Sorry, Rare…Ah got real carried away there…"

The hug felt really nice. The flustered heat from Applejack's body carried over to hers and she sighed, leaning into the embrace. "Maybe…a little warning next time, please…"

Applejack smirked with a chuckle. "So, there's gonna be a next time?"

A deep red blush covered her white face. "W-Well…I suppose there is…unless this is a one time thing for you."

"Whoa now, hold yer horses." Applejack shook her head and turned Rarity's body with her hooves so they faced each other. "Ah ain't that kinda pony. One 'n done just ain't how Ah do things. Besides…" She gave Rarity a kiss on the cheek. "…Ya'll ain't gettin' away from me that easily."

Rarity threw her hooves around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Applejack. It means very much to me to hear you say that." She nuzzled her nose against her neck and added with a teasing voice, "I'm becoming mildly infatuated with you."

"That's it?" She replied in the same tone. "Well Ah'm becomin' somewhat fond of ya too."

They shared a giggle and sat there together for a few minutes, running their hooves over each other's bodies and through each other's manes. Eventually, they both gave each other a tight hug and started a fresh new wave of deep kisses. This time, it was Rarity who slipped tongue first, and Applejack was in no way shy about receiving it.

When they finally broke contact, Applejack gave Rarity a nibble on her ear before asking, "Sugarcube, can ya'll lay on yer tummy fer me?"

"I…suppose so." She did as she was asked, her hooves curled up under her body. "How's this?"

"Perfect." Applejack got behind her and leaned down to kiss her flank, making Rarity gasp. "Mighty kind of ya." She took her purple tail into her mouth and gave it a yank back while forcing her to spread her legs more with her hooves.

"N-Now…" Rarity helped spread her legs and pushed her butt up into the air a bit. "…tell me something, darling. Is this how you wrangle all your cattle?"

"Only the good lookin' ones." She pressed her face into Rarity's butt and gave a long, slow, hard lick from her clit, moving up to her folds, circling around the rim of her tailhole, then all the way back down.

Rarity had made multiple gasping noises during the time she felt that wild country tongue. What she didn't expect was to have her tailhole licked, and when she did, she nearly jumped. "A-Applejack!...T-That place is…"

She didn't listen. Her tongue came back up to tease and lap against her tailhole over and over while bringing a hoof up to tease her folds. Rarity pushed her butt up even higher like a cat stretching after a nap. There was an incredibly addictive tingling sensation from whatever Applejack did, and now was not the time to question anything.

"A-Apple…j-jack…" She whimpered aloud as she felt her tongue slide into her hole and swirl around. She felt her clit get flicked over and over by Applejack's hoof, making her whole body shiver with delight. It took ever ounce of self control not to squeal and moan into her sheets. After only half a minute, she lost that self control. Another orgasm was rising up inside her, and her body was starting to ache from the constant stimulation. As she exhaled a loud, drawn out squeal into her sheets, Rarity gave Applejack's hoof multiple little squirts before her body fell forward, flat on the bed.

As soon as she felt and heard the climax, Applejack withdrew her tongue from her tailhole and licked all the cum off her hoof. She looked over Rarity's panting and flushed body, admiring her handiwork. After a couple more kisses to the flank, Applejack laid down next to her on her back.

"H-Haaa…" Rarity breathed heavily as she crawled up and laid her head on Applejack's chest. "T-That…was….different…"

She chuckled. "Yep, Ah always wanted to try that 'n see what it tasted like."

Curiosity compelled her to ask. "And…what did it taste like, if I may be so bold?"

"Uh…I guess…It didn't really have a taste."

There was an awkward moment of silence before Rarity started giggling. "You are such a ditz, Applejack." She laughed.

"W-What? Why?" Applejack's face turned red.

"Let me ask you something embarrassing." There was no pause for Applejack to give her permission to speak again. "You probably experimented with yourself that way, and now you wanted to try it out on me. Am I right?"

"W-Well…Don't get the wrong idea. Ah don't sit 'round my house playin' with myself all day!"

"Well, at least not everyday."

Applejack growled to conceal her embarrassment. "F-Fine! Ah can get carried away sometimes."

Rarity put her hooves around her neck and gave Applejack a very passionate and deep kiss. Once she pulled away, she said, "No need to feel embarrassed. I believe our relationship permits you to do so with my body if need be."

"Uh…what?" Applejack stared at her with a clueless expression. "I didn't understand some a them words…"

"Ok, let me say this differently." Rarity cleared her throat. "Applejack, darling, if you need to vent your sexual frustration, then I am here to help you do that."

A very deep blush spread across the country gal's cheeks, making her dimples turn red. "R-Rarity…" She gasped. "…Y-Ya mean it?"

She nodded and looked down, returning the blush. "W-Well…of course. O-Our relationship may be…more than friends...at this point…" She cleared her throat again. "And I feel…it is my honor to…" She blushed profusely "…s-service…you…"

Applejack rolled Rarity onto her back and sat on her waist while looking down at her. "…That's gotta be the sweetest 'n most erotic thing anypony could ever say..." She leaned down and kissed her nose. "…How 'bout this. Ah'll make ya a deal. What-do-ya-say we call ourselves marefriends? Ya know…like we're…goin' out."

Rarity returned the kiss on the nose and nodded. "…I think…you're trying to make me fall for you, dear. I'm beginning to fear that that it's working."

"Is it that bad?"

"No…I just...didn't take you for a settling down type of mare." Rarity giggled.

"Ah own a farm 'n Ah live where Ah work. How's that not settled down?"

"I own a boutique and I also live where I work. It would appear that you and I agree on a great many things."

"Y-Yeah…"

They shared a very long, passionate kiss. Rarity's hooves circled Applejack's back and pulled her body down very tightly against hers. They laid there together for nearly a few minutes of continuous kissing before they finally broke contact.

"Ah…Ah love ya, Rarity." Applejack's eyes were almost glossy when she said that. It was so sweet that Rarity had to blink back a tear.

"And…I…love you…as well…Applejack." Her voice nearly cracked as she replied, and she hugged Applejack's body against hers as tightly as she could.

They kissed yet again, but more tenderly and softly this time. When their kiss ended, Applejack moved her lips down Rarity's neck very slowly before trailing back up to her ear.

"D-Darling…" Rarity sighed. "…I do hate to…spoil your mood…but we have been doing this for a while, and I am terribly thirsty."

She giggled in reply. "Then let's go get somethin' to drink." She got up from the bed and smiled back at her while shaking out her legs.

Rarity followed and stood, letting her hooves wobble until she finally steadied herself. Thankfully, the blonde let her lean up against her for support. "It seems that you and your country tongue have taken a lot of my energy away."

"Ah don't mind takin' more if ya like." She nuzzled her face into her neck.

"After we get something to drink, please." Rarity mustered up the courage to lick at her cheek before walking to the door and down the stairs. This made the country mare think that some of her spunk might be rubbing off on her. They made each other a tall glass of milk, and Applejack chugged hers down like there was no tomorrow while Rarity sipped hers slowly.

There came an obnoxious burp from the blonde. "Whew-wee! That sure hit the spot!" She set her glass down and grinned.

"Hm…" Rarity gave her a little scowl as she continued to sip. "Indeed it has…" Once she was nearly halfway finished, she found herself too thirsty to continue drinking slowly. Just like Applejack, she chugged the last half before letting out a little burp. It was too late. Rarity had tried to cover her mouth with her hoof, but Applejack definitely noticed.

"What was that, Rare?" She teasingly asked.

Rarity blushed furiously and shook her head. "W-Well I don't know…That just…happened to me."

Applejack approached her and grinned mischievously while nudging her side. "Sure did, didn't it, miss fancy shmancy."

"Now that's not fair!" Rarity started to giggle from the ribbing she received. "I didn't mean to do that!"

"It sure sounded like ya did to me, sugarcube." Applejack started tickling her other side.

"Now I simply must protest." She found herself walking around the kitchen away from Applejack's reach. "Unlike you, I merely had this little social _faux-paws_ by accident."

"Ah bet ya did." Applejack backed her up into the showroom first floor of the boutique, making her trip over a spool of thread.

Rarity fell back onto her back and looked up at Applejack with an earnest expression of equal parts embarrassment and lust. "It is just like you to tease me and deprive a lady of her dignity."

The blonde giggled very hard at her as she took a position standing over her. "Oh Ah get it now. Ah'm robbin' ya of yer dignity by teasin' ya, but it's ok when Ah'm lickin' ya?"

A deep red blush was all she could reply with right away. "W-Well…T-That's different…I wanted you to lick me…"

"What 'bout now?" Applejack pressed their noses together and grinned. "Want me to lick ya now?"

With a sharp inhale, Rarity held her breath and nodded her head. Both mares began to close their eyes as their lips slowly closed more and more distance.

However, before either mare could experience the bliss of their upcoming kiss, the door to the boutique blew open, and three very dirty and very energetic fillies ran inside. Sweetie Bell led the pack with a little red flag in her mouth that had obviously been a swatch of fabric tied to the end of a twig. With startled surprise, Applejack and Rarity leapt up from the floor and frantically took a couple steps away from each other. Being young and innocent, the crusaders didn't even notice or comprehend what they had just walked in on.

"Base!" Sweetie Bell shouted. "I win you lose you snoooooooze!" Whatever they were playing now, it was some sort of chasing game like tag.

Applebloom huffed. "Yer quicker than Ah gave ya credit for!"

Scootaloo nodded her head in agreement. "No kidding."

"Girls!" Rarity's voice was incredibly forceful. Her mind had completely moved to another train of thought after the three girls arrived. "You're tracking dirt all over the place!" She wasn't wrong about that. Their little hooves had created a checkered print of dirt all over the carpet.

"Oh…" Sweetie Bell looked down and dropped the little flag. "We're sorry, sis."

"Yeah." Applebloom chimed in. "Heck, were just causin' trouble left 'n right for ya."

That made Applejack chuckle. "Ain't that the truth."

Rarity scowled. "Applejack, darling? You're not helping."

Scootaloo tried to take off into the air using her tiny little wings. It worked for a about a couple seconds before she landed back on the floor. "Well, so much for that idea."

Applejack saw her hat on the ground near the other side of the room. She had completely forgotten all about it since the first kiss earlier, so she trotted to it and placed it back on her head. "Don't worry, Rare. I'll take care a this." She pointed to the girls.

"Are you sure?" She gave her a puzzled look, wondering how she was going to accomplish such a task. "And how exactly are you going to do that?"

"Oh Oh Oh!" Sweetie Bell threw her hoof up into the air and waved it around wildly. "Let's use the garden hose!"

"All in favor?" Scoolatoo raised her hoof as well.

"Ah second the motion!" Applebloom did the same.

"This isn't up for a democratic vote." Rarity growled at them, a little flustered now because of the floor, but mostly because she was about to have another round of passionate love less than two minutes ago before being interupted.

"Ah think it's a great idea." Applejack nudged her side gently. "Don't worry, Ah ain't gonna let them make a bigger mess."

"You absolutely sure?" Rarity wasn't entirely convinced.

"Yep! ...'n when Ah'm done…" She leaned forward and spoke quietly into her ear. "Ah'll be back to finish what we started."

That caused Rarity to blush profusely and squeal with delight at her. "Then do please hurry along. I will tend to the dirt inside."

"Alright ya little troublemakers!" Applejack gave her a nod and herded all three crusaders outside before bringing the hose around the side of the house. She turned it on, and the water sprayed everywhere, making small puddles on the ground. The water from the hose was so powerful that the nozzle sprayed her in the face. "Warrrggaarrggglllphhh!" Her hat shot off her head and fell onto the muddy ground. This vaguely reminded of her when she and Rarity had their sleepover at Twilight's old oak tree library a while back.

All three crusaders laughed hysterically right before Applejack pointed the hose at them. They ran from side to side to dodge the water, but the slippery ground made them fall into the mud and get completely soaked. Rarity scrunched her face to hold back a laugh as she looked out the window, her magic moving a scrubbing sponge across the carpet. "Oh dear…" She giggled at her antics. "Applejack, you're only making things worse…"

It took some doing, but Applejack eventually got all the girls washed off. They weren't dry, but at least they were clean. Before she could stop them, all three crusaders leapt through the door back inside, making a beeline for the stairs.

"Now you girls are tracking water inside!" Rarity griped at them.

From the top of the stairs, she could hear the three fillies all say in unison, "Sorry!"

Applejack brushed her hooves off on the welcome mat and closed her teeth on Rarity's tail, making her nearly jump. "A-Applejack!" She protested as she felt her body being dragged outside. Before she could even squirm free, Applejack had turned the hose back on and blasted her face with it.

It was a simple, almost cruel little joke, but seeing Rarity's face as she was pelted with water was too much. Applejack laughed hard as the water pressure died down, leaving Rarity to stare up at her with an angry scowl.

"Apple..jack…" Rarity growled through her teeth. "Why…did you…do that?!"

"Cause Ah felt like it." She said with a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, ya'll look a might pretty all soakin' wet."

Rarity's scowl was replaced by a slight blush, but she was still a bit angry. "Flattery will get you nowhere." She huffed. As she continued to talk, Applejack had nonchalantly glanced sided to side to see if anypony was walking by. "And I do expect an apology." Rarity saw her gently kick the door closed, and she cocked her head quizzically. "Why did you close the do-"

While cutting her off in mid sentence, Applejack had leaned forward and pressed their lips together, taking Rarity by surprise. Before she could back away, Applejack put a hoof around her neck and held her there for a very long moment while deepening the kiss. The country mare's efforts to please her new marefriend were rewarded when she heard Rarity utter a tiny little moan of delight. It was only then did she break their contact.

"Sorry…" Applejack apologized with genuine sincerity. "We ain't alone inside no more, so Ah thought Ah could have a moment with ya outside."

Rarity grinned up at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You are just determined to get under my tail."

"Ah already got under yer tail…two times! Almost three times if we had just another ten 'er so minutes."

"Oh trust me, darling." She grinned at her mischievously. "You would have needed more than just ten minutes."

"Now why do Ah get the feelin' yer wrong?" Applejack gave her a firm wet kiss on the neck really quick before opening the door again to step inside. "Let's clean up the mess our 'lil kin's makin' 'n here."

Rarity followed behind her and put a hoof on her flank. "And afterward, we can test your little theory."

* * *

It would mean so so so so so much to me if you left a review. Please tell me what you think, pwetty pwease? I kinda need to know...I'm not sure if I want to end it here or not. Thoughts?


	9. Chapter 9

I promise you I'm still here, and I'll be back soon! Enjoy this little slice of heaven in the mean time.

* * *

Chapter 9: Rainbow Worries

After a few days, Rainbow Dash began to have an increasingly fearful well of emotion building up inside her gut that made her stomach turn into knots trapping butterflies. What Fluttershy had said the night they first slept together gnawed at her in a way that she never knew could feel so intense. It filled almost every waking moment of her last couple days, and she knew she had to do something about it or else she just might go crazy...or worse... Something bad was happening to her poor little Fluttershy, and this was a problem way beyond her.

Everypony else in Ponyville looked carefree and happy as she walked herself through the main street, but little did they know that one of their most cherished residents was bordering close to some mental disturbance.

Why was it taking Dash so long to do something about this one might ask? Well, it's no simple task in any case. The first thing she knew she had to do was see somepony, anypony really, who could help. It would have to be somepony that she trusted though. If she told a doctor or something, Fluttershy might be taken away for a long time, and Dash could not bear the thought of not being able to cuddle her beloved friend every night through this.

Pinkie was a master of secrets, but she was also a master of blowing things out of proportion. "Yeah..." Dash sighed as she looked at the dirt covered road. "That's a total no." Twilight was a renowned intellect full of useful knowledge, but she could also be very...crazy at times herself. Dash sighed heavily again, feeling her options begin to dwindle. Her last two options would have to be either Applejack or Rarity. It occurred to her that she could go see them both, but just one other pony would be fine for now with this kind of problem. Dash snorted with a half amused smirk for just a moment as she thought about how insensible Applejack could be, just like herself. This was no time for muses though.

This left one, and only one other option: Rarity.

As melodramatic and whiny as she could be, Dash had to credit her for being tougher than she looked, and perhaps even the hardest working of all her friends. Sure...Applejack was hardworking, but Rarity had accomplished so much in the past year which had her of all ponies stand out in Dash's mind the most.

And here she was, standing right in front of her door. Dash gulped as she took a peek through the window of the boutique. Yep, she was there, hard at work as usual. The door swung open with a ring of a bell as the tousled Dash stepped inside.

"Hm?" Rarity looked up from her drawing board and beamed a charming as ever smile. "Hello Rainbow Dash!" Came an incredibly sugary voice that was definitely Rarity's, but for some reason was full of such life and happiness. Something sure had her spirits high.

"H-Hey, Rarity!" Dash choked out the best cheerful greeting as she could in response. "It's uh, been kind of a while, huh..."

"I would indeed say so." Rarity giggled with that sweet voice she seemed to have been hiding until now. "It must be a week at least since I've seen you! And quite a week it has been." Again with that giggle. Although neither pony noticed, a slight blush spread across both of their faces as they each remembered fondly the times they spent the last week in intimate detail doing intimate. "Oh, pay no attention to me." Rarity huffed her nose to the air. "I'm just...rather gleeful."

"Great." Dash felt painfully envious, but she pushed that out of her mind. "Hey, listen...I came in cause I uh...I need your help with something."

"Oh you do?" Rarity frowned apologetically. "I'm so sorry Rainbow Dash, I may not be the pony to ask to help you, how do you say, pull a stunt?"

"It's not that." Dash shook her head. "I need help, your help...with a problem. It's kind of a big problem."

"Oh dear..." Rarity got up from her stool and walked over to her to put a hoof on her shoulder. "I do hope it's nothing too serious."

"Yeah...me too." Dash brought her eyes up to look her in the face. She felt a sudden rush of tears sting their way across her eyelids down to her cheeks.

Rarity made a small gasp and brushed them to the side. "Oh, darling..." She wrapped her hooves around Dash's neck and gave her a gentle hug.

A painfully loud sniffle came from Dash as her nose went to work on those little wet buggers. "I'm ok, Rare...I'm ok." She may have said that, but that didn't stop her from returning the hug. Their comforting embrace only lasted a few more seconds, and Dash choked out a small laugh at herself before wiping her face.

"Please tell me everything." Rarity led her to a fancy looking couch where they both sat down. "And don't leave out any minor detail. Whatever has got you crying must certainly quite a problem." She thought back to the last time Dash cried that involved Tank. "This wouldn't be about your pet, would it?"

Dash wished it was. Dash really wished it was. Unfortunately, her problem involved somepony so much more important to her "It's Fluttershy." Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Goodness! I-Is she alright? What happened to her?" Rarity exclaimed.

"Nothing. I mean, she's ok. She's just...well we've been spending, uh...time, together." Dash bit her lip for a second, and Rarity allowed her to gather her thoughts without saying anything. "Well, it's like if you found out something about somepony that makes you feel sad, you know? Like if they were bullied or something."

"Was she bullied?" Anger began to fill her chest, and Rarity felt the burn tingle the tips of her ears.

"No, no she's fine. She's not being bullied." Dash took a deep breath.

"Then what? I don't mean to pry, darling, but I have to ask. What is it about Fluttershy that has you so...despondent?"

Dash didn't know what that word meant, but it probably didn't mean anything good. "Uh...well..." She cleared her throat. "She told me that...like...in the past, she was sometimes...su-" Dash choked hard as the word she was trying to say fought furiously to stay lodged in her throat. "..suic-...suici-.." Tears began welling up around her eyes angrily, and Rarity gently put a hoof over her mouth to stop her.

"N-No..." Rarity said in a near whisper as she felt her own tears inching their way down her cheeks. "No...P-Please tell me you're..."

Dash made no response other than to look down at the stitching on the couch. She wiped her face angrily and with force as she felt those tears follow after each other each time she used the back of her hoof to rid herself of them.

Rarity's eyes began darting across the floor as her mind frantically tried to rationalize this. "I-Is...is she sui-" She herself couldn't come to say that word. "Is Fluttershy doing alright now?"

Dash nodded her head and cracked the smallest of smiles. A part of her took relief in the fact that her Flutters was ok. "Y-Yeah...Yeah!... Right now she's ok, I'm pretty sure."

Rarity let out a very exacerbated sigh of relief. "Oh thank Celestia..." She shifted as her body released all that nervous tension she had been holding in. "So, this was in the past, you said?"

"Y-Yeah..." Dash nodded her head. "I mean, this kind of thing...it was sort of a phase or something she went through as a filly, and then it sort of happened a couple other times."

"I honestly have absolutely no idea what you meant by that." Rarity tilted her head. "So you mean to tell me that this happened when she was a filly, and now as an adult, this only happens sometimes?"

"Exactly!" Dash nodded. "But its not as bad! It's gotten way better now."

There was some comfort in those words, but this secret was still too much to shrug off. Rarity felt a tremendous burden all of the sudden as she sat there in silence and contemplated this. "I have to ask, dear..." She tried to sound as sympathetic as possible. "Why have you come to me with this? I'm afraid I know nothing about this kind of thing."

"Well...I don't really know...You just kinda seemed like the pony would take this the best, and...I had to tell somepony...especially a friend I trust." There was desperation in Dash's tone and features which made Rarity give her the biggest hardest hug she had ever given in her life.

"Hush, my dear." Rarity said softly into her ear. "Relax, please. Don't worry. I may not be an expert on such matters, but if you trust me enough to come to me about this, then I promise you I will help you." She finally broke the hug.

"Thanks so much..." Dash felt so grateful that she might begin to cry again.

Rarity began wiping her friend's face with a smile. "Now now, no more of this crying nonsense. The tough Miss Rainbow Dash doesn't cry."

This made the distraught mare giggle. "You're right. I don't cry."

"Much better." Rarity smoothed out her friend's mane with the help of some her magic. "Everything's going to be ok. I promise you that. How about some tea? Hm?" Her hooves began to rub up and down against Dash's back.

"Uh...nah, I'm good." Dash laughed. "Not much of a tea pony."

"Hm...well, how about a nice crumpet?" Rarity got up from the couch and nudged Dash off towards the kitchen.

"What's a crumpet?" Dash asked as they trotted off towards the back of the boutique.

Rarity giggled at her and opened a cabinet to fetch a plate. She held the plate out, and Dash looked them over. Whatever they were, it smelled pretty good. "Go on, Rainbow. Give one a try."

Dash bit the end of one and nibbled hesitantly. She was pleased to find that they tasted like big fluffy sugary pancakes. "Hey, not bad!" She said with her mouth full.

Rarity normally would have gotten on anypony's case about talking with their mouth full, but now definitely was not the time. "I'm very pleased you like them. I'm not much of a cook, but I tried something like this the last time I was in Canterlot, and instantly fell in love!"

"Heh..." Dash smirked with amusement. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

"See? Feeling better already!" Rarity rubbed the underside of her hoof underneath Dash's chin, making her giggle again. "Don't you worry. Once we have a plan on what to do exactly, I'm sure that we'll never have to look back at this day."

"You know something?" Dash smiled warmly at her. "You really are the best pony to talk to about stuff like this."

Rarity made that affectionate trademark "oooooh!" of hers as she gave Dash another great big hug.

"Aw come on..." Dash looked just a tiny bit annoyed. "You're getting all Pinkie Pie on me."

"I can't help it right now, darling..." Rarity stepped back and shook her head. "And I will not apologize."

"Fine." Dash looked up from the crumpet plate and sighed softly. "Just uh...save all that huggie mushy stuff for later...I have a feeling we're gonna go through this all over again with Fluttershy."

Rarity sat down in a chair and motioned for Dash to do the same. "Do you think we'll have to?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Dash sat and nibbled on another crumpet.

"I mean," Rarity cleared her throat. "I can understand the burden of needing to tell somepony something important, but do you feel like you need to confront Fluttershy about this? It is possible she just needed to tell somepony like you told me. Maybe...and I know this might be wishful thinking...but maybe you and Fluttershy can put this behind yourselves."

"Oh...yeah I dunno..." Dash rubbed the back of her head. "I don't think so...Fluttershy and I aren't just friends." She said rather too quickly, making herself gasp in surprise by her own words.

"More...than friends?" Rarity felt a bit intrigued by this. "Whatever do you mean by more than friends? Like best friends?"

"Y-Yeah..." Dash blushed incredibly hard. "Um...you could definitely say that. I uh...don't think you would get it."

Rarity gave her a very sly smirk and batted her eyes. "On the contrary my dear Rainbow Dash, I believe I would, how do you say, get it? Perhaps even more than you'd realize."

Dash gulped. She sat there in a very awkward silence which Rarity seemed to be enjoying much to her dismay. "Ok ok ok, fine." Dash growled. "Me and Fluttershy-"

"Fluttershy and I, dear." Rarity blurted out before she could finish, finding some amusement in correcting the pegasus' grammar.

"Fluttershy and I," Dash said with annoyed monotone, "are...a thing now."

There came this excited yet quiet squeal of delight. What Rarity said next surprised Dash even more. "Oh finally! It's really about time, dear!"

"W-Wait..what?" Dash felt more flustered than ever. "What do you mean about time?"

"Oh PUHLEASE, darling. Can you honestly tell me that this hasn't been in the making? Everypony knows you two belong together, and we've all seen how you just fawn over her." Rarity made dramatic hand gestures with her hooves which Dash's eyes followed closely.

With a nervous giggle, Dash nodded her head. "Y-Yeah...I always did think she was pretty cute...Like, really cute."

"Mhm! Mhm!" Rarity nodded her head enthusiastically. "Oh, but I must confess, dear Rainbow. You may perhaps be breaking somepony else's heart."

"Who?" Dash asked, very curiously.

"Why Pinkie Pie of course. The way she talks about you nonstop, the way she acts around you, that's even more obvious."

"Well, yeah but...Pinkie's pretty free spirited or something. I don't think relationships are her thing, you know?"

Rarity levitated a cup of tea from the counter and sipped it. "Mn, I think you grossly misunderstand her intentions. It's plainly obvious to me at least that she's hopelessly infatuated with you."

This made Dash blush heavily. "Heh...Really? You think so? Wow...Well, I am pretty sexy."

Rarity spat up some tea and laughed. "Honestly, darling!" She protested with a giggle. "I can't decide which is worse; your haughty attitude or your free use of the word...sexy. It's very unbecoming of a lady to use such language."

Dash shook her head and let out a laugh of her own, making her voice crackle in the most adorable of ways. "Am I wrong?"

"Welllllll, you're not, not wrong, dear."

"So...you're not weirded out by, uh, this?"

"Not in the least bit." Rarity shook her head. "I prefer love to be something that can be shared completely, no matter who involved."

Dash cocked her head. "Huh...You know, that's pretty cool. I always thought you were this huge princess story prude."

"Aw, you do?" Rarity sounded just a tad disappointed. "I suppose I do present myself that way." It dawned on her that maybe now would be a good time to share with Dash her newfound relationship between herself and Applejack. However, she hadn't discussed this topic with Applejack, so she wasn't sure how that might settle with the country gal. Another time then. "But you should know, Miss Rainbow Dash, that I am no such thing."

"Surrreee..." Dash laughed. "I bet you've never even rounded the bases."

An insulted yet amused huff came from Rarity with her head held very high. "I, for your information," Every word she said was emphasized, "am not a novice between the silken downs. In fact, you could learn a thing or two from a pony such as myself who can do things pegasi can only dream of."

"Oh...whoaw..." Dash gawked. "Yeah, with that horn of yours, I bet alllll the ponies go crazy."

Rarity always had a social weakness when it came to her blushing. With such a pale face, even the slightest tint of pink could easily be seen. This was one of the reasons why she carried herself with so much self-taught class. Unfortunately, now was one of those times where her blush had become so great that her face become a completely different shade altogether. "Sweet Celestia, Rainbow Dash! Have you always had such a crass voice for such things?"

"Yeah!...If that word means what I think it means." Dash smirked.

Rarity sighed and giggled as she got up. "Enough of this lewd conversation. I admit, I do find it rather stimulating, but honestly, this is definitely not the time or the place. I believe there's something I must do."

"Whats that?" Dash got up to follow her in case she began to walk somewhere. "Is it about Fluttershy?"

She nodded. "Indeed it is. It's high time that I had a talk with our dear Fluttershy." Rarity walked to the front door.

"Are you sure? Didn't you say before something about putting all this behind us? Like you said, maybe we can all just move on from this and let it be in the past."

"I did say that, but after learning about how close your true relationship is with her, I am reluctant, but I do to have admit that the sooner we all have a good chat about this, the better it will be for your relationship. Besides, wouldn't you feel better if you could shed this baggage together and move on to a more happy and fulfilling life as a couple?"

"Huh...Yeah." Dash nodded her head and looked down at the floor. "I bet Fluttershy would feel even way better too. I kinda owe it to her anyway."

"Why's that?" Rarity walked out the front door with Dash in tow. "Have you wronged her in some way?"

"No it's not that." Dash shook her head as they walked towards the outskirts of town. "I just feel kinda bad, you know? I mean, we've been friends since forever! Even when we were little. If this has been going on ever since then, that kinda makes me a bad friend if I never noticed."

"Aw, Rainbow Dash." Rarity gave her a nudge against the shoulder and shook her head. "Heavens no, dear. You're not a bad friend. Something like this is probably just too much for a young mind to fully understand. Besides, you and I both know Fluttershy is not the most outspoken of ponies, so even after all these years, the fact that she could admit something like this is a huge step for her."

Dash nodded her head with a bit more confidence. "Hey yeah you're right! So, this is kind of a good thing, maybe? Like maybe she's trying to move on and just now she's been ready to admit it."

"Marvelous level of deductive reasoning, darling." Rarity giggled. "You would make an excellent sidekick for my detective business."

"As much as I appreciated the whole detective thing back in Canterlot, I still wasn't super on board with it. Just not really my thing. Besides, you get wayyyy too carried away with that."

"You're right. It really isn't my thing." Rarity traded a smile with her as they entered the outskirts of town. "So..." There was a clear sign of apprehension in her voice now as Fluttershy's cottage came into view. "Have you thought about what you might like to say when we arrive?"

Dash sighed. "I dunno...Maybe the same stuff as before, like how I'll always be there, and that uh...you know...I love her..."

"That's a good start. I was thinking perhaps something a bit more concrete."

"Like what?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say. When the time comes, your own words and thoughts would mean so much more to her than if you repeated mine."

The cottage was close, and Dash stopped in her tracks to think. "Ok...yeah...I think I know what you mean. I think I know what to say..."

"Good." Rarity patted her on the shoulder. "Even though she may be independent and on her own, it really sounds like she needs you more than ever."

Dash sighed more heavily this time. "Yeah...it also works the other way around too...I need her just as much in my life." She smiled and narrowed her gaze in determination as she took a step forward. "This is something I should have said a long time ago too."

They walked in silence for the next minute towards Fluttershy's cottage. Dash wondered whether she may have made a mistake by getting somepony else involved, but Rarity's advice and support had become invaluable tools that gave her the confidence and reassurance she needed. There was no backing out now, not that she even wanted to.

Rarity smiled at her as they came to cottage grounds, and she lead them up the steps to the front door. "Shall we?" She knocked on the door softly a few times.

Fluttershy was in the middle of brushing a certain bunny's tail when she heard a tap at the door. In the past week, only Rainbow Dash had been her company, which was just fine with her. Each time that bright blue mare's face crossed the threshold of her door, she felt an incredible longing and explosion of affection fill her. Just as before, she greeted Dash at the door with a great big hug and soft little kisses on the cheek. This always made Dash giggle and complain about the tickling sensation, but she never once pushed her away or asked her to stop. Dash hadn't admitted it, but she always loved being doted on like this every time they would see each other.

One great difference this time however was the presence of another pony. This made Fluttershy instantly pull away from her love in sheer embarrassment and surprise. "R-Rarity!" She squeaked in a soft high pitched voice. "I-I didn't see you there. I-I w-wasn't k-kissing-"

"Relax, darling." Rarity patted her back and smiled warmly. "Your new relationship with Rainbow is not news to me."

"O-Oh..." For some reason, Fluttershy didn't feel any less embarrassed by this. When Dash returned her kisses on the cheek with a big warm wet kiss on the cheek back, she finally felt that nervous tension leave her body.

"How are you doing?" Dash asked, giving her a long gentle hug. "I hope I wasn't gone for too long."

Fluttershy shook her head. "N-No...I was just worried that...n-nevermind."

"Worried about what, dear?" Rarity closed the door behind her and brushed her hoof through Fluttershy's long mane.

"I um...w-well..." Fluttershy felt very on the spot at this point. "I umm...was...well I said something a couple days ago...and I was kinda scared that..." She turned to Dash. "...you were trying to keep some distance from me."

"What? That's totally crazy, Shy." Dash smiled and wiggled her nose against Shy's cheek. "Not in a million years."

"Awww!" Rarity cooed softly and clapped her hooves together. Dash felt a little annoyed, but Fluttershy couldn't help but smile.

"Listen Shy...I brought Rarity cause I wanted to talk to you about...what you said." Dash squeezed her mare's hoof and placed the softest of affectionate kisses on her forehead.

Fluttershy felt incredibly guilty and sad all of the sudden as she sat on her haunches and looked down at the floor. "I-I don't know why I said that...It was a mistake."

"Not at all, darling!" Rarity sat beside her and shook her head. "It's a big step for you, and it had to be said eventually. Something like this you can not carry by yourself."

Dash put a wing around her and nodded. "Yeah...and in a way, I'm really glad you told me."

Fluttershy looked up at her. "You are?" She asked with genuine surprise.

"Mhm." Dash nodded and held her. "I can't imagine holding something like this in all your life. Besides...it really makes me happy to know that you can trust me with something like this."

"W-Well...you really mean that much to me..." She looked down at the floor again. "You too, Rarity..."

"Aww..." Rarity gave her a great big hug. "It makes me so happy to hear that, dear. It really does." Rarity rubbed her back. "I know you may not want to talk about this right now, and you don't have to."

"I...I guess in a way I do." Shy looked up. "But it's different now...Dashie is here..and with her, I'll never feel that way again."

Dash pressed her face into Shy's neck. "And I'll always be here, no matter what. I promise. There's one thing I wanted to say, since we're just kind of throwing this all out there." She swallowed hard for a moment. "I know that you can get pretty sad sometimes...but you really should know that no matter what, I'll do anything to help. So don't feel weird or anything about bothering me when you don't feel good, cause you really aren't bothering me. Sometimes you just kinda not talk and not tell anypony what's going on, so I want you to know that I'll always listen. Oh yeah, if I find out you're not telling me something, I'll tickle you until you spill it, got it?"

Fluttershy let out a slight laugh as she felt tears stream down her face. "Ok, Dashie. You have a deal."

"Cool...cool.." Dash kissed her cheek and began running her hoof up and down Shy's neck.

Rarity gave them both a great big snuggle hug and smiled. "Well now that's out of the way, how about we all go do something to cheer up."

"Like a picnic?" Shy asked.

"Anything you want, darling." Rarity turned to Dash. "That alright with you?"

"Hey whatever Shy wants, we're gonna do it."

Shy wrapped her hooves around Dash's waist and squeezed tightly, making her gasp.

"Ack...ugh..." Dash choked for air. "Seriously! What's with all the squeezing and hugging today?"

"Oh hush your whining, Rainbow." Rarity laughed. "Get used to it."

"Fine.." Dash rested her chin on top of Shy's head and asked, "So is the picnic just us, or are we gonna invite everypony?"

Rarity huffed with excitement. "I'll go and, as Applejack would say, round up the rest of our friends. You two meet me in the meadow when you're both ready."

"The one with all the big pretty flowers?" Fluttershy asked with a smile now on her face. "I really like that one."

"Of course, dear. Whatever your lovely heart desires." Rarity got up and headed to the door. "Now don't take too long you two. I know you just got home, but the others and I won't be long. Tah-tah!" With that, she was out the door trotting down the dirt road with a gleeful smile.

Once Rarity was gone, Fluttershy had turned her body facing Dash and began rubbing her cheek and nose against Dash's chest and neck. "S-Shy...h-hey!" Dash began laughing as her hooves began petting her long mane. "That's tickles!" Instead of responding, Shy pressed her lips quite suddenly against the lips of the surprised pegasus, letting them linger in contact with each other long enough for both mares to deepen their physical embrace. Only after Fluttershy started to feel the need to breathe did she pull away, leaving Dash gasping in surprise. "I uh...guess that means I love you?" Dash asked with a giggle.

Shy nodded and began making soft little kisses up and down her neck. "Mhm..." She said between kisses. "And also thank you..."

"That's what I'm here for." Dash titled her head back and closed her eyes as she felt Shy's lips gently tug on the base of her neck. "O-ohhh-hhaaa...S-Shy..."

A tiny giggle came from the little mare as her lips attacked that spot. "I love you Dashie..." She placed her hooves around Dash's neck and leaned up to give her a long, deep, wet kiss.

They both stayed in that position for a long few minutes, trading kisses and only breaking for air a couple times. A deep red smile spread across both of their faces as they finally broke for the last time.

"Mn..." Dash muttered as she licked her lips. "...You are really...really really good at that."

Shy blushed hard and squeaked. "I-I...guess..."

Dash got up and pulled Shy by her wing in her mouth gently to the couch. Her hooves pushed Fluttershy down on the couch on her back right before she started making firm wet kisses up and down her tummy.

Shy threw her head back and ran her hooves over Dash's mane while she exhaled slowly. "D-Dashie...D-Das-shi-ie..."

"If you ever feel down, I'll do this for you too." Dash flashed her a smile before gently spreading Fluttershy's legs to place a big popping kiss against her inner thighs. All Fluttershy could do was squeak softly and hold her hooves in place over Dash's head while she felt warm lips begin pressing against her slit. A sudden rush of warmth that spread over her entire body made Fluttershy squirm and tremble in anticipation. Dash picked up on her body language, and instead of teasing her, she stuck up tongue out, moving it side to side slowly, deeper and deeper until her mouth pressed firmly against Shy's entrance.

"A-Ahhhh-hhahhaa-ahhhh.." Shy whimpered the entire time she felt Dash's tongue work towards her. Being granted such intense sensations so quickly made her subconsciously wonder how easy it might be to have Dash do this any other time. Only a second later did she feel all her mental thinking power completely disappear as Dash flicked the tip of her tongue up and down.

Dash could feel an intensely warm tightening of Fluttershy's inner walls around her tongue, making her giggle. Her hooves moved up and down against Shy's thighs as she bobbed her head back and forth, desperately trying to move farther deeper than before. Each motion and each slurp made Fluttershy bite her lip and squeal loudly. One such squeal was so loud that Fluttershy instantly pulled her hooves back from Dash's head to cover her mouth in an attempt to quiet herself. It wasn't working. It might have worked if Dash would just pace herself, but an urge to bring her beloved to climax as soon as possible took primary concern in Dash's mind.

For the next minute, Fluttershy couldn't tell if she was even breathing. Her body trembled and shivered violently the closer she came to her finish, and when her train finally pulled out of the station, dancing bright blue stars clouded her vision as her eyes shot open. Her hooves grabbed Dash's mane and held her head in reflex, and Dash could taste and feel a powerful spray of hot love flood the inside of her mouth.

After many seconds of panting and heaving, Fluttershy let go, letting Dash stand up straight and lick her lips.

"D-Da-ashie..." She sounded faint and almost incoherent as she spoke. "D-Dashie..."

Dash crawl up on top of her and began to straighten out her mane while giggling hard. "I kind of deserved that for going crazy at the beginning, huh."

Fluttershy laughed hard up at her and nodded. "P-Please...do that again someday."

"Just someday? What about everyday?" Dash wiggled her nose against Shy's neck while sitting on her tummy. "I'm sure with practice I'll get even better at it too."

"I...don't think...that's possible..." Fluttershy fell limp against the couch and closed her eyes again.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!" Dash whined. "We still have a picnic to go to."

Shy simply nodded her head. "...O-Ok...I-I...just need a minute."

Dash nodded her head and nuzzled her cheek, kissing up and down her neck, trying to extend her dear Shy's afterglow as long as possible.

-o0o-

"Well howdy, ya'll!" Applejack rang out as she walked up to her friends already sitting down on a big picnic blanket. "Ain't it just the purtiest a days for a picnic?"

Rarity snickered softly at the funny way she talked. Usually it wasn't as amusing, but it dawned on her the past couple of days how funny it was to be in a relationship with somepony so different from her. "It's is indeed, Applejack." She pat the spot next to her on the blanket and smiled. Applejack sat down and they shared with each other a knowing smile that seemed to say, "Hugs and kisses."

Pinkie already had her mouth full of something. It was probably food, but at this point it was hard to tell. She said something with her mouth full, something that no pony could understand.

"Hey there, Applejack." Twilight brought a cup of punch to her lips with her magic and nodded. "It is nice out. Sure beats being cooped up all day in the castle."

"You know, dear, I don't think we've all had a sit down picnic like this together in a long time." Rarity contemplated for a moment.

"Yeah, ya'll have been mighty busy lately. With the magic table, 'n openin' a new shop 'n Canterlot, plus all the crazy stuff happenin' here, it's gotta be a year at least since we've all been to a picnic." Applejack smiled at all her friends. "Plus Ah guess it's kinda my fault. Ah should be makin' more time for ya'll."

"Oh, it's not your fault, AJ." Twilight shook her head. "Sometimes everypony gets busy. There isn't really anything any of us can do about that."

Pinkie blurted out, "Well except for Twilight." She pointed to the princess with a hoof. "She's got a time machine now."

"A time machine?" Rarity and Applejack nearly gasped at the same time.

"Noooo, no I don't have a time machine." Twilight shook her head. "Pinkie got it in her head that I'm building a time machine for some reason."

Pinkie positioned her head between Rarity and Applejack's ears, and whispered, "Shhhh! It's super duper top secret. Twilight is-"

"You know I can hear you, right?" Twilight interjected, but Pinkie ignored her and kept whispering.

"-building a time machine. It's super duper top secret. Again, it's super duper top secret."

"Uh...Yeah, Ah think we heard ya the first time, Pinkie." Applejack pushed her back with a hoof against Pinkie's nose.

Rarity turned to Twilight and asked, "Darling, why does she think you're building a time machine?"

"Well, I am actually working on something. It's nothing fancy, just a clock."

"A clock." Applejack shrugged. "Just a clock?"

"Yeah. It hit me a week ago that the castle has no clocks in it, and I thought maybe I'll try building one myself."

"Ohhh, I see." Rarity nodded in understanding. "Just a regular clock then? Or perhaps something a bit more ostentatious?"

"Like a grandfather clock?" Twilight asked. "That's a good idea. It'll probably make the castle a bit more cozy."

Pinkie nodded her head slowly while putting on a nonchalant attitude. "Yes, a clock. Just a booorrring old clock! No time machines here!" She shouted up at the sky. Rarity levitated a cookie into the air and shoved it into Pinkie's mouth, effectively quieting her. "Mnnn! chocolatey!"

"Anyway..." Twilight turned away from Pinkie. "Where's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy? Aren't they supposed to be here too?"

"Oh, yes of course." Rarity nodded and blushed slightly, feeling a bit guilty for hiding their relationship. It would be simple enough to tell everypony about them, but it wasn't her place to spill that kind of news. "I'm sure they're just running a tiny bit late."

"Knowin' Rainbow, she probably fergot all 'bout this picnic til the last minute." Applejack chuckled. "So Ah guess that means she's gonna be doin' the dishes."

"Do your own dishes, AJ." Came a voice from above them. All four ponies looked up to see Dash hovering in place. Fluttershy was behind her, trying to keep up in the air when Rainbow suddenly took off after she heard her name being mentioned. "Well, don't everypony take a picture all at once."

"It's nice to see you too, Rainbow." Twilight giggled.

Pinkie jumped up and grabbed Dash's hoof, pulling her down to a sitting position on the ground. "H-Hey! Pink-" She saw and felt a cookie being shoved into her mouth.

"Aren't these cookies the best?" Pinkie asked. She began pushing up and down on Rainbow's jaw, making her chew. Dash just sat there with a painfully annoyed look on her face as the cookie begrudgingly broke down in her mouth. After a couple seconds, she pushed her away and swallowed. "Pinkie! Knock it-" She stopped in mid-sentence and smiled. "Hey yeah! These are pretty good." Fluttershy giggled as she sat down next to Dash, using a hoof to brush the crumbs away from her love's chin.

"Told you so!" Pinkie threw a cookie up into the air like a flipping coin and caught it between her teeth to gnaw on it.

In an effort to ignore her antics, Twilight began pouring some punch for all the newcomers. "To great friends, friends forever." She said as she held up her cup to make a toast. "Including the weird ones." Everypony nodded and chinked their glasses together.

As everypony had their mouth full of punch, Pinkie pointed to Dash and Fluttershy to ask, "So when did you two start hooking up?" In a surprised and collective effort, everypony involuntarily started spitting up punch.


End file.
